Placeres Nocturnos
by Daniela Nuttella
Summary: La atracción que Sakura Kinomoto despierta en mí va en contra de todas mis creencias. Por no mencionar que la última vez que me enamoré, no solo me costó la vida, sino también el alma. Y ahora, cada vez que la miro, descubro que quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Me empeño en volver a creer que el amor y la lealtad existen de verdad.
1. Prólogo

**Placeres nocturnos**.

Prólogo.

_Una leyenda griega_

Acostumbrado a las riquezas desde el momento de su nacimiento, Shaoran Li manejaba su carisma y su encanto con la misma destreza que empuñaba la espada. Valeroso y audaz, regía a los que lo rodeaban mostrando en toda ocasión el lado más apasionado de su carácter.

Ardiente, salvaje e impaciente, su vida siempre era arriesgada. No conocía el peligro, no establecía límites. El mundo era su alimento y había prometido saciarse.

Con la fuerza de Ares, el cuerpo y el rostro de Adonis y los sensuales dones de Afrodita se veía acosado por toda mujer que posase los ojos en él. Lo deseaban y soñaban con poseer al orgulloso príncipe guerrero cuyas caricias –según aseguraba- eran lo más cercano al goce paradisíaco que una mujer pudiese conocer.

Pero no era un hombre cuyo corazón se domase con facilidad.

Vivía intensamente, aprovechando cada instante, gozando de todos sus sentidos y satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus salvajes deseos. Gozaba dando placer tanto como recibiéndolo.

Las escasas mujeres que habían logrado pasar una noche de éxtasis a su lado, trataban con despótico desprecio a aquellas que sólo podían soñar con acariciar aquel exquisito cuerpo.

Porque él era _Pasión_. El _Deseo_. Sensual y ardiente.

Un guerrero desde su nacimiento, respetado y temido por todo el que lo conocía. En la época en la que el Imperio Romano era invencible, se encargó él solo de rechazar su avance con la misma destreza que un héroe, y llenó su nombre y su reino de riquezas y gloria. Durante un tiempo, se dijo que sería el soberano de todo l mundo conocido.

Hasta que un brutal acto de traición lo convirtió en el Soberano de la Noche.

Ahora camina por el sombrío reino que separa la Vida del Inframundo. No es ni hombre ni bestia; su naturaleza_ es _completamente diferente.

En la _Soledad. En la_ _Oscuridad_.

Una sombra nocturna.

Un espíritu incansable y solitario cuyo destino no es otro que salvar a los humanos que lo desprecian y lo temen. No conocerá la paz ni el descanso hasta que encuentre a la mujer que esté dispuesta a no traicionarlo. Un corazón puro que vea más allá de su lado tenebroso y lo devuelva a la luz.

* * *

_**Antes que nada aprovecho para agradecerles a Ilse y a Martha por apoyarme en esta loca idea de la adaptación. No sé qué sería de mí sin mis brujas mayores.**_

_**Segundo: esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN. Sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Tercero: Hay partes sumamente eróticas, si leen, es bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Cuarto y último: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y los personajes Dark-Hunters pertenecen a Sherilyn Kenyon. El resto, como Shizuka, entre otros, son de mi imaginación. **_

_**Sin más, espero que les agrade esta adaptación.**_

_**Atte: Daniela. **_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

-Pues yo digo que deberíamos meterlo en un hormiguero y arrojarle unas miguitas de pan.

Sakura Kinomoto rió ante la sugerencia de Mariko. Su hermana mayor siempre conseguía hacerla reír, sin importar la tragedia en la que estuviese inmersa. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sentada en el puesto donde Selena leía el tarot y las líneas de la mano en Jackson Square una fría tarde de domingo, en lugar de estar metida en la cama con las mantas hasta las orejas.

Todavía sonriendo ante la imagen de millones de hormigas mordisqueando el pálido y blandengue cuerpo de Koichi, Sakura echó un vistazo a los turistas que atestaban la zona comercial de Nueva Orleáns, aun en un oscuro día de noviembre.

El aroma del café de achicoria caliente y de los beignets llegaba flotando desde el Café Du Monde y cruzaba la calle, mientras los coches pasaban zumbando a unos metros de allí. Tanto las nubes como el cielo tenían un color gris plomizo que casaba a la perfección con el humor huraño de Sakura.

La mayoría de los vendedores ambulantes de Jackson Square ni siquiera se molestaban en colocar los puestos durante el invierno, pero su hermana Mariko consideraba que el suyo era un tesoro tan importante como la Catedral de San Louis, que se alzaba tras ellas.

Menudo tesoro…

La sencilla mesa donde echaba las cartas estaba cubierta por una faldilla púrpura que había hecho su madre, añadiendo unos "encantamientos" especiales conocidos tan sólo por su familia.

Madam Mariko, la "Señora de la Luna" –como Mariko era conocida-, estaba sentada tras la mesita con una ancha falda de ante verde, un jersey de punto morado y un enorme abrigo negro y plateado.

La extraña indumentaria de su hermana contrastaba enormemente con los vaqueros desgastados de Sakura, su jersey rosa de ochos y su polar color café. Pero Sakura siempre había preferido vestirse de modo discreto. A diferencia de su extravagante familia, odiaba destacar. Prefería confundirse con el entorno.

-He terminado con los hombres- dijo Sakura-. Koichi fue la última parada del tren a ninguna parte. Estoy cansada de desperdiciar mi tiempo y mis energías con ellos. De ahora en adelante, voy a dedicar toda mi atención a la contabilidad.

Mariko frunció los labios con disgusto mientras barajaba las cartas del tarot.

-¿Contabilidad? ¿Estás segura de que no te cambiaron al nacer?

Sakura soltó una débil carcajada.

-En realidad, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Me gustaría que mi verdadera familia me reclamara antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se manifiesta cualquier rareza.

Mariko de rió de ella, mientras disponía las cartas de tarot para leerlas.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

-Soy demasiado remilgada e histérica- dijo Sakura, con las mismas palabras que su madre y sus ocho hermanas mayores solían usar para referirse a ella.

-Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero estoy pensando que lo que necesitas es ampliar tus horizontes. Deja de ir detrás de esos tipos con corbata apretada, que no dejan de quejarse y llorar a su mami porque no tienen vida. Tú, hermanita, necesitas una sexcapada con un hombre que acelere tu corazón. Me refiero a alguien verdaderamente imprudente y salvaje.

-¿Alguien como Bill?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, pensando en el marido de Mariko, que era aún más remilgado que ella

Mariko negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no!, eso es diferente. Mira, en nuestro caso, yo soy la salvaje y la imprudente, la que lo salva de caer en el aburrimiento. Por eso nos complementamos a la perfección. Pero tú no te complementas. Tú y tus novios ocupáis los primeros peldaños en la escalera que lleva a la Ciudad del Aburimiento.

-Oye, me gustan mis tipos aburridos. Son dignos de confianza y no tienes que preocuparte por sus subidas de testosterona. Soy una chica beta; en todo.

Mariko resopló y siguió sacando cartas.

-Me da la sensación de que necesitas unas cuantas sesiones con Grace.

Sakura hizo una mueca burlona.

-¡Ja! Como si necesitase una cita con una sexóloga que se ha casado con un esclavo sexual griego al que invocó a través de un libro… No, gracias.

A pesar de sus palabras, a Sakura le caía bastante bien Grace Alexander. A diferencia de la multitud de amigos extravagantes de Mariko, Grace siempre había sido felizmente normal y con los pies bien plantados en el suelo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?

-Estupendamente. Niklos aprendió a andar hace dos días y ahora no hay quien lo pare.

Sakura sonrió al imaginarse al adorable bebé rubio y a su hermana melliza. Le encantaba hacer de canguro cuando Grace y Julian salían.

-¿Cuándo está previsto que dé a luz?

-A primeros de marzo.

-Supongo que estarán encantados- dijo, con un pequeño aguijonazo de celos. Siempre había deseado una casa llena de niños, pero a los veintiséis sus perspectivas parecían ser escasas. Especialmente, porque no encontraba ningún hombre dispuesto a tener descendencia con una mujer cuya familia al completo era demente.

-¿Sabes?- siguió Mariko con esa mirada especulativa que hacía que Sakura se estremeciera-. Julian tiene un hermano, también víctima de una maldición que lo condena a permanecer en un libro. Podrías intentar…

-Rotundamente no, gracias. Recuerda que soy la única que aborrece toda esta basura paranormal. Quiero un hombre humano, normal y agradable, no un demonio.

-Príapo es un dios griego, no un demonio.

-En mi manual, las dos cosas se parecen bastante. Créeme, ya me he cansado de vivir en una casa con nueve personas lanzando hechizos y todo ese rollo del abracadabra. Quiero normalidad en mi vida.

-La normalidad es aburrida.

-¿Por qué no la pruebas antes de darle la patada?

Mariko se rió.

-Algún día, hermanita, vas a tener que aceptar la otra mitad de tus genes.

Sakura hizo caso omiso de esas palabras mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su ex-prometido. Había creído sinceramente que Koichi era el hombre de su vida. Un administrativo agradable, tranquilo y medianamente atractivo, al que ella había tomado por su media naranja.

Hasta que conoció a su familia.

¡Uf! Durante los seis últimos meses había dado largas a la presentación, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir. Pero él había insistido tanto que, al final, la última noche cedió.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar a su hermana gemela, Shizuka, recibiéndolo en la puerta ataviada de pies a cabeza con la vestimenta gótica que usaba para perseguir vampiros. El conjunto se completaba con una ballesta que Shizuka se empeñó en mostrarle, además de su colección completa de shurikens.

_Esta es especial. Puede abrir la cabeza de un vampiro a más de doscientos metros._

Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, su madre y sus tres hermanas mayores estaban preparando un hechizo de protección para Shizuka en la cocina.

Y lo peor, lo más horrible, llegó cuando Koichi bebió inadvertidamente de la taza de Shizuka, que contenía su poción energética hecha a base de cuajada, tabasco, yema de huevo y hojas de té.

Tuvo arcadas durante una hora.

Más tarde, cuando Koichi la llevó a casa en su coche.

_No puedo casarme con una mujer con semejante familia_, le dijo mientras ella le devolvía el anillo de compromiso. _¡Dios Santo! ¿Y si tuviésemos hijos? ¿Te imaginas que ocurriría si alguno de ellos fuese así de rarito?_

Echandola cabezahacia atrás, Sakura pensó que aún sería capaz de matar a toda su familia por la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar. ¿Tanto les habría costado comportarse con normalidad tan sólo durante la cena?

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia corriente, en la que nadie creyese en fantasmas, duendes, demonios ni brujas?

Pensándolo bien, ¡dos de sus hermanas aún creían en Papá Noel!

¿Cómo aguantaba su padre, un hombre maravillosamente normal, todas esas necedades? Definitivamente, se merecía que lo santificaran por su paciencia.

-¡Eh, chicas!

Sakura abrió los ojos para ver cómo Shizuka se acercaba.

_Vale, genial._

¿Qué vendría después? ¿La atropellaría un autobús?

_El día de hoy va mejorando…_

Quería muchísimo a su hermana gemela, pero no en ese preciso momento. En ese momento deseaba que le ocurrieran cosas espantosas. Que le ocurriese algo desagradablemente doloroso.

Como era habitual, Shizuka iba vestida íntegramente de negro. Pantalones de cuero, jersey de cuello vuelto, y abrigo largo, también de cuero. Llevaba la abundante y ondulada melena castaña clara con reflejos cobrizos recogida en una larga coleta y sus ojos, de un verde pálido, lanzaban destellos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y caminaba alegremente.

¡Ay, no! ¡Iba de cacería!

Sakura suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios podían proceder del mismo óvulo?

Shizuka rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó un trozo de papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa, frente a Mariko.

-Necesito de tus conocimientos. Esto es griego, ¿verdad?

Sin responder a la pregunta, Mariko apartó las cartas y echó un vistazo a la nota. Frunció el ceño.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo tenía un vampiro que pulverizamos anoche. ¿Qué dice?

-"El Cazador Oscuro está cerca. Desiderius debe prepararse".

Shizuka se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sopesaba las palabras.

-¿Alguna idea sobre el significado?

Mariko se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía el papel.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Cazador Oscuro, ni del tal Desiderius.

-Kyo dice que "Cazador Oscuro" es una clave con la que se refieren a uno de nosotros. ¿Qué crees?- preguntó Shizuka.

Sakura ya había escuchado bastante. ¡Por Dios! Cómo odiaba cuando empezaban con toda esa basura ocultista, demoníaca y vampírica. ¿Por qué no maduraban y se incorporaban al mundo real?

-Chicas- dijo levantándose-, os veré luego.

Shizuka la agarró del brazo cuando comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Oye! No estarás todavía dolida por lo de Koichi, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis todo a propósito.

Sin preocuparse en absoluto por haber sido la culpable de la ruptura del compromiso de su hermana, Shizuka le soltó el brazo.

-Lo hicimos por tu bien.

-¡Oh, claro! Muy bien – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa-. Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metes un dedo en el ojo cuando quieras divertirte?

-Venga, Sak- le dijo Shizuka con su expresión más adorable, la que conseguí que su padre le perdonara cualquier cosa. Pero con ella no funcionaba; al contrario, la irritaba más-. Puede que no te guste lo que hacemos, pero nos quieres. Y no puede casarte con un administrativo estirado que no acepta lo que somos.

-¿Lo que "somos"?- preguntó Sakura perpleja-. No me incluyas en esa locura. Yo soy la púnica con los genes recesivos normales y corrientes. Vosotras sois las que…

-¡Shizu!

Sakura se alejó al ver que el novio de Shizuka-tan gótico como ella- se acercaba a la carrera. Kyo James era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que ellas, pero no resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que medían un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba de punta, con un mechón morado. Podría haber sido muy mono si no llevase un pendiente en la nariz, y si se dedicara a buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo… o a mantenerlo.

¡Y dejase de cazar vampiros, claro!

-Gary ha averiguado algo sobre ese grupo de vampiros – le dijo Kyo a Shizuka-. Vamos a intentar pillarlos antes de que oscurezca.

-¿Estáis preparados?

Si Sakura seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco de aquella forma, se quedaría ciega.

-Chicos, algún día vais a matar a un humano sin querer. ¿Os acordáis de aquella ocasión en la que atacasteis a un grupo de fanáticos de Anne Rice y Lestat, en el cementerio?

Kyo le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Nadie acabó herido, y a los turistas les encantó.

Shizuka volvió a dirigirse a Mariko.

-¿Puedes investigar un poco y ver si averiguas algo sobre Desiderius y en Cazador Oscuro?

-Venga, Shizu, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes eso? – le dijo Kyo enfadado-. Los vampiros están jugando con nosotros. Lo de "Cazador Oscuro" no es más que un término tonto que no significa nada.

Mariko y Shizuka lo ignoraron.

-Claro – dijo Mariko-, aunque es posible que Gary pudiese ayudarte.

Kyo suspiró disgustado.

-Dijo que tampoco lo había oído nunca. – Miró a Shizuka indignado-. Lo cual significa que no es nada.

Shizuka apartó la mano de Kyo de su hombro y continuó ignorándolo.

-Puesto que está escrito en griego, apuesto que uno de tus amigos profesores de la universidad podría sernos de más utilidad.

Mariko asintió.

-Esta noche le preguntaré a Julian cuando vaya a casa de Grace.

-Gracias. – Shizuka miró a Sakura, que se encontraba a su espalda-. No te preocupes por Koichi. He encontrado al chico perfecto para ti. Lo conocimos hace un par de semanas.

-¡Oh, Señor! – jadeó Sakura-. Ni una sola cita a ciegas más preparada por ti. Todavía no me he recuperado de la última, y eso que fue hace cuatro años.

Mariko se rió.

-¿Te refieres al domador de caimanes?

-Sí- contestó Sakura-. Cocodrilo Mitch; el que intentó que acabase como merienda de su mascota, Big Marthe.

Shizuka resopló.

-No es cierto. Sólo intentaba mostrarte lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

-Déjame decirte algo: el día en que dejes que Kyo te meta la cabeza entre las mandíbulas de un caimán vivo, podrás protestar. Hasta entonces, siendo yo la experta en la halitosis de caimán, mantengo la opinión de que Mitch sólo buscaba un aperitivo fácil.

Shizuka le sacó la lengua antes de agarrar la mano de Kyo y salir disparada calle abajo, con él a remolque.

Sakura se frotó la frente mientras observaba a aquellos dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro; eso probaba que había alguien reservado para cada persona. Sin importar lo rara que pudiese ser esa persona.

Muy mal le tenía que ir para no encontrar a ese alguien.

-Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor.

-Escucha – le dijo Mariko antes de que pudiese marcharse-. ¿Por qué no cancelo mi cita de esta noche con Grace y nos vamos tú y yo a hacer algo? ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas diminutas salchichas a la brasa en honor a Koichi?

Sakura sonrió, agradecida por la idea. No era de extrañar que adorase a su familia. A pesar del caos, todos la cuidaban con mucho cariño.

-No, gracias. Puedo hacer las Vienesas a la brasa yo misma. Además, Shizuka empezará a repartir golpes y se morirá s no le preguntas a Julian por su Cazador Oscuro.

-Vale, pero si cambias de idea, dímelo. ¡Ah!, y mientras estás en casa, ¿por qué no llamas a Suzuna y le dices que prepare un hechizo para encoger el pene de Koichi?

Sakura se rió a carcajadas. Vale, había ocasiones en las que tener una hermana que era Suma Sacerdotisa de vudú, resultaba bastante útil.

-Confía en mí, no podría encogérselo más. –Le guiñó un ojo a Mariko-. Nos vemos luego.

Esa misma tarde, Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono; la había despertado de sus ensoñaciones. Dejando el libro a un lado, descolgó el auricular.

Era Shizuka.

-Oye, hermanita, ¿puedes ir a mi casa y sacar a Terminator a dar una vuelta?

Sakura rechinó los dientes ante la petición que solía recibir, como mínimo, dos veces a la semana.

-¡Venga, Shizu! ¿Por qué no lo has sacado tú?

-No sabía que se me iba a hacer tan tarde. Por favor. Se hará pis en mi cama como protesta si no vas a por él.

-¿Sabes, Shizu? Tengo una vida.

-Si, ya. Como si no estuvieses sentada sola en el sofá, leyendo la última novela de Kinley MacGregor y poniéndote morada de trufas de chocolate, como si el mañana no existiera.

Sakura arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la cantidad de envoltorios de trufas esparcidos sobre la mesa, y en la novela "Sólo a ti" que estaba junto al teléfono.

¡Joder! Odiaba cuando sus hermanas hacían eso.

-¡Venga! – le pidió Shizuka-. Te prometo que seré simpática con tu próximo novio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía que no podía negarles nada a sus hermanas. Ésa era su mayor debilidad.

-Si no vivieses al final de la calle te mataría por esto.

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

Con un gruñido atascado en su garganta, colgó el teléfono. Echó una melancólica mirada al libro. ¡Joder!, justo cuando empezaba a meterse en la historia.

Suspiró de nuevo. Bueno, al menos sólo tendría que hacerle compañía a Terminator durante unos pocos minutos, era un pitbull francamente horroroso, pero en esos momentos, era el único varón al que podía soportar.

Agarró el polar que había dejado sobre el sillón y salió por la puerta delantera. Shizuka vivía a dos manzanas y, aunque la noche era extremadamente oscura y fría, no le apetecía conducir.

Se puso los guantes mientras se encaminaba calle abajo, deseando que Koichi estuviese allí para sacar al perro. No podía recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que lo había embaucado para que le diese un paseo a Terminator, camino de su casa.

Se tropezó con un adoquín y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Koichi por primera vez desde hacía horas. Lo que realmente le sentaba mal de su ruptura era que no lo echaba de menos. En ningún sentido. Echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien charlar por las noches; echaba de menos a un compañero con el que ver la televisión. Pero, sinceramente, no podía decir que lo echase de menos a él como persona.

Y eso era lo que más la deprimía.

Si no hubiese sido por su estrafalaria familia, habría acabado casándose con él, y habría descubierto, demasiado tarde, que realmente no lo amaba.

Esa idea le producía más escalofríos que el gélido viento de noviembre.

Alejando a Koichi de sus pensamientos, se concentró en el vecindario. A las ocho y media, estaba todo sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser una noche de domingo. Había numerosos coches aparcados en la calle y las ventanas de las casas iluminaban la estropeada acera. Todo era normal, no obstante, había algo espectral en el ambiente. La luna menguante, bien alta en el cielo, proyectaba retorcidas sombras a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, llegaban hasta ella los lejanos ecos de risas que transportaba el viento.

Era una noche perfecta para que las fuerzas del mal…

-¡Fuera de mi cabeza! –dijo en voz alta.

¡Por culpa de Shizuka estaba pensando en esas cosas! ¡Jesús!

¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Se dedicaría a rastrear el pantano con sus hermanas, en busca de extrañas plantas y caimanes para los rituales vudú?

Temblando ante la idea, llegó por fin a la espeluznante y antigua casa que Shizuka y su compañera habían alquilado, justo en la esquena de la calle. Pintada de un morado chillón, era una de las más pequeñas de la vecindad. A Sakura le sorprendía que ningún vecino se quejase de ese horrible color. A Shizuka le encantaba, por supuesto, ya que resultaba muy fácil de encontrar para quien no conociese la zona.

_Sólo tienes que localizar la casita morada de estilo Victoriano, con la verja negra de hierro forjado. No tiene pérdida_

No, a menos que fueses ciego.

Tras abrir la puerta de la verja, atravesó el jardín y siguió el sendero que llevaba hasta el porche. Una enorme y siniestra gárgola de piedra hacía las veces de vigilante.

-¡Hola Ted!- saludó a la estatua; Shizuka juraba que podía leer los pensamientos-. Sólo voy a sacar al chucho, ¿vale?

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de polar y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, arrugó la nariz al notar un olor apestoso. Una de las pociones de su hermana debía haber salido mal.

O eso, o Shizuka había intentado cocinar de nuevo.

Escuchó los ladridos de Terminator en el dormitorio.

-Ya voy- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, encendía las luces y cruzaba la salita de estar.

Sakura tenía un pie en el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz interior, aconsejándole que corriera. Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, se apagaron las luces y alguien la agarró por detrás.

-Bueno, bueno- le dijo una voz sedosa al oído-. Por lo menos te tengo a ti, brujilla- e intensificó su "abrazo"-. Ha llegado la hora de hacerte sufrir.

Algo la golpeó en la cabeza un segundo antes de ver cómo en suelo se acercaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Sakura se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose fatal.

¿Qué había pas…?

Se puso rígida al recordar al tipo oculto en casa de su hermana. Al recordar sus palabras.

Aterrorizada, intentó incorporarse y descubrió al instante que se encontraba tendida en el suelo –que por cierto, estaba bastante frío- en una habitación cubierta de polvo.

Tenía un grito atascado en la garganta, pero logró contenerlo.

_Que no cunda el pánico. Por lo menos hasta que descubras lo que ha sucedido. Según parece, Shizuka ha cumplido la amenaza de arreglar una cita a ciegas; como en aquella ocasión en la que "accidentalmente" te encerró en la despensa con Randy Davis durante tres horas. O cuando te "secuestró" y te metió en el maletero del coche con aquél músico extraño._

Shizuka siempre le arreglaba citas muy poco ortodocas con chicos. Aunque, para ser justos, su hermana no solía dejar al tipo en cuestión inconsciente antes de obligarlos a quedarse a solas.

Aunque con Shizuka siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y una cita "completamente a ciegas" era muy de su estilo.

Obligándose a no perder la calma hasta tener más información, Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y con una puerta de hierro oxidada. Una puerta a la que no podía acercarse sin arrastrar a su "amigo" por el suelo.

No había muebles ni nada más. La única luz en la estancia procedía de una bombilla que colgaba del techo, justo en el centro de la habitaión.

Vale, al menos el peligro no era inminente.

No obstante, esa idea no ofrecía mucho consuelo. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Se encontraba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella; y una de dos: o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente.

Pensando que la segunda posibilidad sería mucho más agradable que la primera, se acercó a él. Parecía bastante alto y, por la postura, se podía decir que lo habían arrojado al suelo sin muchos miramientos.

Se puso de rodillas lentamente; le temblaban las piernas. Se acercó al tipo de modo que al aproximarse pudiera estirarle el brazo que, hasta ese momento, tenía doblado en un ángulo extraño a causa del grillete.

El hombre no se movió.

Lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro, vaqueros del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto, también negro, que le daban un aspecto extremadamente peligroso, aun en estado inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo. Calzaba botas negras de motoristas, con unas extrañas incrustaciones plateadas en las suelas, bajo el talón.

El pelo, achocolatado y ondulado, le caía sobre el rostro y le llegaba hasta la solapa del abrigo, ocultando sus rasgos.

-¿Disculpe? – susurró, mientras le tocaba el brazo-. ¿Está vivo?

Tan pronto como su mano tocó el duro y bien formado bíceps le falló la respiración. Ese cuerpo postrado era como acero al tacto. No había un lugar que pareciese blando; rezumaba fuerza y agilidad.

_¡Vaya, vaya!_

Y antes de poder contenerse, deslizó la mano a lo largo del brazo. ¡Qué gustazo!

Dejó escapar el aire de forma lenta.

-¿Oiga? ¿Señor? – lo llamó de nuevo, mientras le sacudía el hombro-. Colega, ¿te importaría mucho recuperar el conocimiento para que pueda marcharme? No me apetece estar encerrada en una habitación con un muerto más tiempo del necesario, ¿vale? Venga, por favor, no hagas que esto parezca "Un fin de semana con Bernie". Aquí sólo estoy yo y eres un hombre muy, muy grande.

Ni se movió.

_De acuerdo, tendré que intentar otra cosa._

Mordiéndose el labio, tiró del hombre hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre su espalda. Al girarlo, el pelo cayó hacia los lados, junto al cuello del abrigo, y el rostro quedó a la vista.

Y Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Vale, ahora sí que estaba impresionada de verdad.

Era guapísimo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, con un minúsculo hoyuelo en la barbilla.

¡Oh, Señor! El tipo poseía esa clase de belleza masculina que solo un puñado de mujeres tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida.

Sus labios eran los más atractivos que había visto jamás; llenos y expresivos. Esa boca estaba hecha para dar besos largos y abrasadores…

En realidad, el único defecto de su rostro era una delgada cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula.

Podía rivalizar en apostura con el marido de Grace. Y Julian, el semidiós, era un duro competidor.

Jamás le había impresionado tanto la apariencia de un hombre. Siempre había preferido la mente al cuerpo, especialmente porque cualquier hombre con la mitad de atractivo del que poseía el que estaba tumbado delante de ella en esos momentos, no solía tener un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el número de sus zapatos.

Al contrario de lo que le ocurría a su hermana Shizuka, un culo bonito y unos hombros anchos no conseguían llamar la atención, necesitaba algo más. Aunque…

Paseó la mirada por ese cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Con este hombre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer una excepción.

Si es que no estaba muerto, por supuesto.

Alargó el brazo, insegura, y colocó la mano sobre la piel morena de su cuello, para comprobar el pulso. Sus dedos encontraron un latido fuerte y regular.

Aliviada por el hecho de que estuviese vivo, intentó sacudirlo de nuevo.

-Guapetón, ¿me oyes?

El tipo lanzó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Sakura se sobresaltó al ver aquellos ojos. Eran tan oscuros que parecían negros y, cuando se fijaron en ella se dilataron de forma amenazadora.

La agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición.

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de moverse, el hombre ya había girado en el suelo llevándola consigo y la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas a ambos lados sobre la cabeza.

Esos cautivadores ojos negros la estudiaban con suspicacia.

Sakura no podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo del desconocido estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo y acababa de darse cuenta que sus brazos no eran la única parte que estaba dura como una piedra. El tipo era sólido como una roca.

Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las de ella y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Comenzaba a desear a ese hombre; estaba muy excitada y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Por primera vez en su vida, quería alzar la cabeza y besar a un completo desconocido.

¿Quién era?

Para su total asombro, él bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de su rostro y aspiró con fuerza sobre su pelo.

Sakura se tensó.

-¿Me estás olisqueando?

El cuerpo del hombre se agitó de la cabeza a los pies con la carcajada, profunda y ronca, que siguió a su pregunta, y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento.

-Sólo estoy admirando tu perfume, ma fleu – le susurró suavemente al oído, con una voz insinuante y un acento extraño que hicieron que Sakura se derritiera. Tenía una voz tan grave que le recodaba al sonido de un trueno… y provocaba en su cuerpo un efecto tan devastador como el de una tormenta.

De acuerdo, el tipo la ponía muy caliente y su aliento sobre la oreja le erizaba la piel y le provocaba continuos escalofríos.

-Tú no eres Shizuka Kinomoto – dijo en voz tan baja que, a pesar de que tenía los labios pegados a su oreja, ella tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Conoces a Shizuka.

-Shh – le susurró al oído mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban las muñecas, que todavía mantenía sujetas.

El ritmo de esos dedos enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de sus brazos. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió que el deseo la abrasaba.

El desconocido movió la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente con la mejilla, de tal forma que el roce de su barba volvió a hacer que se le erizara la piel. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan excitante como el peso de ese cuerpo sobre ella, ni había percibido un olor tan embriagador como el aroma especiado y masculino de su piel.

-Nos están escuchando – le dijo Shaoran. Acto seguido volvió a inspirar hondo de nuevo para disfrutar de su olor.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que la mujer no representaba ninguna amenaza debería apartarse de ella, pero…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo entre los muslos de una mujer. Y una eternidad desde que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a una. Había olvidado la suavidad de unos pechos aplastados bajo su torso; la dulce sensación de un aliento cálido en el cuello.

Pero ahora que la tenía debajo…

¡Por los dioses! Sí que lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que se sentía cuando unas manos femeninas se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda; cuando una mujer se retorcía bajo sus expertas caricias.

Por un instante se abstrajo por completo e imaginó que se desnudaban allí mismo y que podía explorar todas esas curvas femeninas de forma placentera.

Y mucho más íntima.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que deslizaba la lengua por sus pechos y jugueteaba con un pezón erguido mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo.

La mujer se revolvió bajo él, haciendo que la fantasía cobrase vida.

Mmm…

Estaba claro que si ella descubriese quién era él, o lo que era, se desmayaría de terror. Y, si se parecía en algo a su hermana, no dejaría de atacarlo hasta que uno de los dos acabase muerto.

Una pena, en realidad. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo temiera. Era a la vez la salvación y la maldición de los suyos.

-¿Quién nos escucha? – susurró ella.

Abrió los ojos y saboreó el sonido de esa voz suave y armoniosa. Cómo le gustaba el cadencioso acento sureño… y el de esta mujer se deslizaba por su piel como la seda más fina.

Haciendo caso omiso de su férrea voluntad, su cuerpo se agitó en perversa respuesta. La necesidad de probar esos labios llenos y entreabiertos mientras ella se abría de piernas para permitirle hundirse en su calor, creció hasta el límite.

Sí, cómo deseaba saborear a esta mujer…

Todo su cuerpo.

Se retiró un poco para estudiar mejor su rostro. Tenía una melena de un castaño claro, veteado con hebras cobrizas que reflejaban la luz. Los ojos verde esmeralda mostraban confusión y furia, un fiel reflejo de todo su carácter. En el seductor rostro se apreciaba un diminuto lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Esa marca era lo único que la distinguía de su hermana.

Eso y su olor.

Shizuka llevaba perfumes caros que saturaban sus agudizados sentidos, mientras que esta mujer olía ligeramente a rosas.

En ese instante, Shaoran la deseó con una necesidad tan acuciante que se quedó petrificado. Hacía siglos que no deseaba así a una mujer. Siglos desde que había sentido algo, cualquier cosa.

El rostro de Sakura se encendió al notar cómo su erección le presionaba la cadera. Puede que el tipo no estuviese muerto, pero no había duda de que estaba duro. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con el rigor mortis.

-Mira tío, creo que necesitas encontrar otro sitio donde descansar.

Los ojos de él se posaron hambrientos sobre sus labios y Sakura percibió el fiero deseo que ardía en la profundidades de esa mirada negra como la noche. Al instante, contrajo la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.

Su fuerza masculina y su abierta sexualidad la abrumaban.

Allí, debajo de él, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Y de lo mucho que deseaba probar esos hermosos labios.

La idea la excitaba a la par que la aterrorizaba.

Él parpadeó y, como su se hubiese cubierto con un velo, toda emoción desapareció de su rostro. Entonces la liberó.

Cuando se apartó de ella, Sakura vio una mancha de sangre en su jersey rosa.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –jadeó-. ¿Estás herido?

El hombre respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado.

-Ya sanará.

Sakura no podía dar crédito a ese tono de voz tan impasible. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, estaba claro que la herida era grave y aún así él no daba señales de estar dolorido.

-¿Dónde tienes la herida?

No contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello achocolatado. Se detuvo para mirar con furia el enorme grillete de plata que le rodeaba la muñeca derecha y, acto seguido, comenzó a tirar airadamente de él.

Por la expresión letal y fría de sus ojos, Sakura supo que los grilletes le molestaban más que a ella.

Ahora que estaba despierto, y no encima de ella, Sakura se quedó extasiada por la oscura melancolía que reflejaban sus rasgos. Había algo muy romántico y atrayente de su rostro.

Algo muy heroico.

Se lo imaginaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, vestido como un libertino de la regencia o como un caballero medieval. Sus facciones clásicas le conferían una cualidad indefinible que parecía estar fuera de lugar en este mundo moderno.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz sin rostro-. El Cazador Oscuro se ha despertado.

Sakura reconoció esa voz diabólica; era la misma persona que la había golpeado en la casa de Shizuka.

-Desi, corazón- dijo con tono gélido el hombre que se alzaba junto a ella mientras observaba los muros cubiertos de orín-. Aún sigues con tus jueguecitos, por lo que veo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te comportas como un buen Daimon y te apareces ante mí?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Cazador Oscuro, todo a su debido tiempo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy como los demás, que se limitan a correr para ocultarse del gran lobo feroz. Soy el leñador malo que se encarga de matar al lobo.

La voz incorpórea hizo una pausa teatral.

-Shizuka Kinomoto y tú habéis sometido a los míos a una persecución implacable. Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis lo que es el miedo. Cuando haya acabado con vosotros, me suplicaréis que os mate.

El Cazador Oscura bajó la cabeza y se rió.

-Desi, cielo, en mi vida he suplicado por nada; y es bastante posible que el sol se desintegre antes de que le pida clemencia a alguien como tú.

-Hubris- dijo Desi-. Me encanta castigar ese pecado.

El Cazador Oscuro se puso en pie y Sakura vio la herida que tenía en el costado. La camisa estaba ligeramente desgarrada y había una macha de sangre en el suelo, donde había estado sentado.

Pero no dio muestras de estar dolorido.

-Dime, ¿te gustan tus grilletes? –preguntó Desi-. Son de la fragua de Hefesto. Sólo un dios, o una llave hecha por el miso Hefesto, pueden abrirlos. Y puesto que los dioses te han abandonado…

El Cazador Oscuro estudió la habitación. La ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos habría espantado al mismísimo diablo.

-Voy a disfrutar tanto matándote…

Desiderius soltó una carcajada.

-Dudo mucho que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando tu amiguita descubra lo que eres.

El cazador Oscuro lanzó una rápida mirada a Sakura, avisándola que se mantuviera callada. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Lo último que pretendía era traicionar a su hermana.

-¿Por eso nos has encadenado? –preguntó el desconocido-. ¿Quieres vernos luchas?

-Uf, no- dijo Desiderius-. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Por mí no habría problema en que os mataseis el uno al otro, pero lo que pretendo es liberaos al amanecer. Para entonces, el Cazador Oscuro se convertirá en la presa, y yo voy a disfrutar enormemente con la persecución y la tortura a la que pienso someterte. No hay ningún escondite donde no pueda encontrarte.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Te crees capaz de darme caza?

-Claro. Por supuesto que sí. Por si no lo sabes, conozco tu punto débil mucho mejor que tú.

-No tengo ningún punto débil.

Desiderius se rió.

-Así habla u verdadero Cazador Oscuro. Pero todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, especialmente aquellos que sirven a Artemisa. Y tú no eres ninguna excepción.

Sakura juraría que había escuchado al tal Desiderius relamerse de satisfacción.

-Tu debilidad es tu nobleza. Esa mujer te odia y, aun así, no la matarás, por mucho que suponga una amenaza para ti. Mientras ella intenta matarte, tú la protegerás de mí con tu propia vida. –Desiderius lanzó una siniestra carcajada-. No puedes soportar que un humano esté en peligro, ¿no es cierto?

-Desi, Desi, Desi… -rezongó el Cazador Oscuro-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-No te atrevas a hablarme así.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no soy ningún Daimon asustado que huye de ti temblando de miedo. Soy tu peor pesadilla.

El Cazador Oscuro soltó un bufido de burla.

-¿Por qué utilizas tantos tópicos? Venga, Desidesastre, ¿no eres capaz de decir algo original en lugar de recurrir al guión de una película de serie B?

Un furioso gruñido resonó en la estancia.

-Deja de burlarte de mí nombre.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte algo de respeto antes de matarte.

-¡Ja! No vas a matarme, Cazador Oscuro. Eres tú el que va a morir en esta ocasión. ¿No has pensado en lo mucho que ella va a retrasarte? Por no mencionar a sus amiguitos. Se echarán sobre ti como una manada de perros salvajes. Y, si yo fuese tú, rezaría para que fuese eso exactamente lo que me sucediese. Jamás has experimentado el sufrimiento que voy a infligirte la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió sin despegar los labios al escuchar las amenazas de Desiderius.

-Estás sobrevalorando tus habilidades.

-Ya lo eremos.

Sakura escuchó el clic de un micrófono.

El Cazador Oscuro volvió a tirar con fuerza de los grilletes.

-Voy a matar a ese desecho de película de terror.

-¡Eh,eh, eh! –bufó Sakura al ver que su propia mano era zarandeada mientras él intentaba liberarse-. Ese brazo está unido al mío.

El desconocido se detuvo y la miró. Al instante, sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Gemelas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu hermana?

-Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo ni la hora que es. Y ya que nos ponemos, no sé lo que está sucediendo. ¿Quién eres y quién es ese tipo? -Al instante, bajó la voz y añadió-: ¿Puede oírnos?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No, ha apagado el micrófono. Por ahora debe de estar ocupado planeando su venganza al mejor estilo Igor. No sé tú, pero yo lo imagino frotándose las manos y riéndose a carcajadas como Dexter; ya sabes, el del _Laboratorio de Dexter._

Shaoran la estudió un momento. No parecía estar histérica… todavía, y ojalá siguiera así. Decirle que Desiderius era un demonio que sobrevivía extrayendo el alma a los humanos –y que iba tras su hermana- no era la mejor manera de mantenerla calmada.

Claro que, dada la inclinación que su gemela demostraba hacia la caza vampiros, para la chica no supondría ninguna sorpresa saberlo.

Cerrando los ojos, se introdujo en la mente de su forzosa compañera y encontró la confirmación de sus sospechas: en el fondo tenía miedo, como era natural.

Pero al contrario de su gemela, ésta no se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones, aunque era innegable que sentía curiosidad por la situación en la que se encontraban y también la enfurecía. Posiblemente pudiese contarle toda la verdad sin que ella alucinara, pero claro, tenía que tener en cuenta que era su naturaleza de Cazador Oscuro lo que le obligaba a conocer todos los hechos para poder analizar una situación. En ese momento, la chica no necesitaba saberlo todo; lo esencial sería suficiente. Con suerte, podría librarlos a ambos de los grilletes sin tener que revelarle nada sobre sí mismo.

-Me llamo Li –le dijo solamente-. Y ese tipo en el hombre que quiere hacer daño a tu hermana.

-Gracias, pero eso ya he captado –le contestó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. Debería estar asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era así. Estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Lo último que quería era verse mezclada en las locuras de su hermana.

Por otro lado, le agradaba que la hubieran cogido a ella por error, ya que Shizuka no habría dudado en hacer cualquier maniobra kamikaze que la hubiese llevado a la muerte. Alzó la mirada para observar al Cazador Oscuro y frunció más el ceño. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Shizuka? Y pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que podía distinguirlas cuando su propia madre tenía problemas para hacerlo?

-¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hermana

Él la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión antes de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-No –contestó mientras se daba pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, las caderas, la espalda y las piernas.

Sakura intentó no fijarse en ese cuerpo tan increíblemente atlético cuando su mano fue arrastrada por el grillete. Pero, al rozar por accidente la parte interna de su muslo, creyó que acabaría gimiendo. Ese hombre había sido creado para disfrutar del sexo y de la velocidad. Una lástima que no fuese su tipo. De hecho, era la antítesis de lo que ella encontraba deseable en un hombre.

¿O no?

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición.

-Por supuesto, me ha quitado el teléfono –murmuró, antes de moverse y arrastrarla con él hasta la puerta.

Después de comprobar el pomo de la cerradura, observó atentamente los goznes.

Sakura arqueó una ceja al ver que se desataba la bota izquierda y se la quitaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Preparándote para darte un chapuzón?

Él le contestó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia muy masculina antes de inclinarse para rcoger la bota del suelo.

-Intentado salir de aquí. ¿Y tú?

-Intentando no irritarme por tu presencia.

Una chispa de diversión se reflejó en sus ojos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la puerta.

Sakura observó cómo apretaba una de las extrañas incrustaciones plateadas del talón de la bota y, de repente, una afilada hoja de unos doce centímetros surgió de la puntera. Definitivamente, este tipo era de los que le gustaban a su hermana. Comenzó a preguntarse si también llevaría shurikens en los bolsillos.

-Ooooh –exclamó ella con sequedad-. Escalofriante.

Él la miró muy serio.

-Nena, aún no has visto nada escalofriante.

Sakura sonrió ante su comportamiento de chico duro al más puro estilo Ford Fairlane, y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

Él la ignoró. Usando la hoja retráctil, intentó hacer saltar los goznes oxidados.

-Vas a romper la hoja si no tienes cuidado –le advirtió ella.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper esta hoja. –Apretó los dientes y golpeó la bota con el puño-. Y parece ser que tampoco hay nada en este mundo que mueva los goznes. –Pero siguió intentándolo un poco más-. ¡Joder! –masculló dándose por vencido. Replegó la hoja y se inclinó para ponerse de nuevo la bota. La parte de atrás del abrigo se abrió al moverse y Sakura fue premiada con una encantadora vista de su trasero.

_¡Uf, sí! Bonito culo._

La boca se le secó cuando lo vio alzarse de nuevo hasta alcanzar su metro noventa y cinco de estatura.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya._

_Vale, lo retiro. _Sí que tenía un rasgo que le resultaba irresistible: su altura. Siempre le habían chiflado los hombres más altos que ella. Y con este tipo podría calzarse sin dificultad unos tacones de ocho centímetros sin ofender su ego.

Le sacaba una buena cabeza.

Y eso le gustaba.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana? –le preguntó, intentando mantener sus pensamientos ocupados en esa cuestión y no en lo mucho que deseaba probar esos labios tan apetecibles.

-La conozco porque no deja de cruzarse en mi camino. –Volvió a dar un tirón a los grilletes-. ¿Qué os pasa a los humanos que tenéis una necesidad constante de meteros en asuntos que deberíais ignorar?

-Yo no me meto en asuntos que… -su voz se desvaneció cuando las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar penetraron en su cerebro-. "Humanos", ¿a nosotros los humanos? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

El tipo no contestó.

-Mira –siguió ella, alzando el brazo para mostrarle el grillete-. Estoy encadenada a ti y quiero una respuesta.

-No, tú no quieres ninguna respuesta.

Vale, eso sí que no. Aborrecía a los machos alfa. Esos tipos que parecían decir con su actitud "Yo soy el tío, nena: yo conduzco" le daban arcadas.

-Muy bien, machoman –le dijo irritada-. No soy ninguna descerebrada ligera de cascos que se dedique a hacer ojitos y pestañear a los chulos vestidos de cuero. No intentes tus tácticas de musculitos conmigo. Por si no lo sabes, en mi oficina me llaman la rompepelotas.

Shaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Machoman? –repitió, incrédulo.

Jamás en su extremadamente larga vida se había encontrado con alguien que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarse a él. Durante su etapa mortal, había conseguido que ejércitos enteros de romanos huyeran aterrorizados antes de llegar a enfrentarse a ellos. Pocos hombres se habían atrevido a mirarlo frente a frente. Desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, legiones de Daimons y apolitas temblaban ante su presencia. Su nombre era susurrado con temor y reverencia, y esta mujer acababa de llamarlo..

-"chulo vestido de cuero" –repitió en voz alta-. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan insultado.

-Entonces es que has sido hijo único.

Él soltó una carcajada por el comentario. En realidad, había tenido tres hermanas más pequeñas que él, pero ninguna se había atrevido a insultarlo nunca.

Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo femenino. No era una belleza clásica, pero esos ojos almendrados le conferían una apariencia exótica y le recordaban los de una hechicera. El pelo, de color castaño claro, le caía desordenado alrededor de los hombros. Pero habían sido esos ojos verdes los que lo cautivaron. Cálidos e inteligentes, lo observaban, entornados, con una mirada maliciosa.

Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, oscureciendo el verde de sus ojos. A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban, Shaoran se preguntaba si tendría la misma apariencia después de toda una noche entera de puro sexo agotador. Se imaginaba esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, el pelo enredado, las mejillas enrojecidas por el roce de su barba y los labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos.

La idea hizo que su cuerpo se incendiase.

Hasta que sintió en familiar cosquilleo en la nuca.

-Pronto amanecerá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. –Tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie y comenzó a examinar los herrumbrosos muros en busca de una salida-. Una vez que nos liberen tendremos que encontrar el modo de liberarnos de los grilletes.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio. –Sakura miró la herida que tenía en el costado y que se veía a través del desgarrón de la camisa-. Antes necesitas que te miren eso.

-No quiera Dios que me desangre hasta morir, ¿eh? –preguntó con ironía-. Porque si no, tendrás que arrastrar mi pútrido cadáver.

Ella arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más morboso? ¡Jesús! ¿Quién era el ídolo de tu infancia?, ¿Boris Karloff?

-En realidad era Hannibal.

-Estás intentando asustarme, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella-. Pues que sepas que no va a funcionar. Crecí en una casa llena de poltergeist furiosos y con dos hermanas que solían invocar demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Tío, he visto de todo y tu humor negro no funciona conmigo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, Sakura agarró el borde de la camisa y la alzó. Se quedó helada al ver su estómago desnudo. Era liso y duro, con unos fantásticos abdominales, bien marcados, que cualquier atleta envidiaría. Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta fueron las cicatrices que le cubrían la piel.

Y, lo que parecía peor, la horrible herida que le atravesaba el costado y que llegaba por debajo las costillas.

-¡Dios santo!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Él se bajó la camisa de un tirón y se alejó de ella.

-Si te refieres a las cicatrices, tardaría años en contártelo. Si lo dices por la herida, me la hizo un apolita de unos trece años al que confundí con un niño que necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Te tendieron una trampa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No es la primera vez.

Sakura tragó saliva y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeaba un aura poderosa y letal. Se movía como un depredador ágil y sigiloso, y esos ojos… Parecían fijarse no sólo en lo que veía a simple vista. Esos crueles ojos negros brillaban de forma espectral.

Y le robaban el aliento cada vez que se posaban en ella.

Nunca había visto a un hombre con el pelo color chocolate con unos ojos tan oscuros. Ni tampoco había visto a un hombre tan apuesto. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, como si hubieran sido modelados por un artista. Exudaba virilidad; una sexualidad puramente masculina que parecía casi sobrenatural. Conocía a muchos hombres que se esforzaban por proyectar lo que la madre naturaleza le había concedido a éste a manos llenas.

-¿Qué es un Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó-. ¿Se parecen en algo a "Buffy, la Cazadora de Vampiros"?

Él se rió.

-Sí. Soy una adolescente bajita y emancipada que vaga por ahí luchando contra los vampiros, con unos pendientes que los malos utilizarían para desgarrarme las orejas y tirar de ellos hasta…

- Ya sé que no eres una chica, pero ¿qué es un Cazador Oscuro?

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tiró de ella para continuar examinando las paredes de la habitación en busca de una puerta oculta.

-Resumiendo: acabo con las criaturas que merodean durante la noche.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su somera explicación, pero supo que había mucho más. Parecía un tipo letal, aunque no había en él rastro alguno de crueldad o vileza.

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Desiderius?

Él la miró un instante antes de intentar forzar la puerta de nuevo. Sacudió con tanta fuerza el pomo que a Sakura le sorprendió que no arrancara la cerradura de cuajo.

-Porque no sólo se dedica a matar humanos, también roba sus almas.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Acabas de decir que lo has visto todo –se burló él-. Dímelo tú.

Sakura sintió el repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con un tipo más engreído y exasperante.

-¿Por qué acabo siempre metida en todos estos fenómenos paranormales? –se preguntó en un murmullo-. ¿Es demasiado pedir un día normal y corriente?

-La vida rara vez es como desearíamos que fuese.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida por el extraño tono de voz.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

El pomo de la puerta hizo un sonido metálico.

-Toc, toc –dijo Desiderius-. Tenéis todo el día para buscar refugio. Cuando caiga la noche saldremos de caza.

-Sí, sí –contestó Li-. Tú y tu perrito, supongo.

El tono jovial sorprendió a Sakura. Las inquietantes palabras de Desiderius no habían hecho mella en él.

-¿No te asustan sus amenazas?

Li la miró con severidad.

-Chére, el día que alguien como él consiga asustarme, me pondré de rodillas y le daré mi puñal para que me arranque el corazón. Lo que temo es el momento de enfrentarnos a tu hermana y convencer a la Reina de la Testarudez de que se mantenga alejada de todo esto hasta que yo sea capaz de localizar a Desiderius y mandar su alma al olvido, que es donde debe estar.

Sakura se rió, a pesar del peligro que les rodeaba.

-¿La Reina de la Testarudez? Ya veo que conoces muy bien a Shizuka.

Li hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerla y abría la puerta con precaución. Acto seguido, se detuvo y echó un vistazo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se extendía un estrecho pasillo, flanqueado por enormes ventanas cubiertas de una espesa capa de polvo que oscurecía la luz del sol del amanecer.

-Joder –gruñó Li en voz baja, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura con el corazón desbocado a causa del terror-. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

-No.

-Entonces vámonos –dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro. Con los dientes apretados volvió a mirar el pasillo y dijo algo en un idioma que Sakura desconocía.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó ella-. Está amaneciendo y no hay nadie ahí fuera. Vámonos de aquí.

Li respiró hondo, como si estuviese irritado.

-El problema no es que haya gente. El problema es el sol.

-¿Y qué problema puedes tener con el sol?

Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y pasarse la lengua sobre unos colmillos largos y afilado.

_**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y los personajes Dark-Hunters pertenecen a Sherrilyn Kenyon. El resto, como Shizuka, entre otros, son de mi imaginación. J**_

_**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**_

_**Atte: Daniela.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_¡El maravilloso tío bueno es un vampiro!_

-¡No, no, no y no! –El cuerpo de Sakura era presa de continuos estremecimientos de terror y le estaba costando un esfuerzo supremo contener los chillidos-. ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?

Él alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico.

-¿Es que tengo cara de abogado?

Sakura ignoró el mordaz comentario.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Él soltó un suspiro exasperado y su rostro adoptó una expresión irritada.

-Si tuviese intención de hacerlo, ¿no crees que ya estarías muerta?

Se acercó a ella y le ofreció un amago de sonrisa maliciosa que Sakura reconoció como un intento de intimidación. Y vaya si funcionó.

Li alzó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle la piel del cuello, bajo la que latía la yugular. El roce, ligero como una pluma, provocó una oleada de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Puestos a pensarlo, podría dejarte seca y después arrancarte la mano de un bocado, para librarme de ti.

Aterrorizada, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Pero… estás de suerte; tampoco tengo intención de hacer eso.

-Deja el sarcasmo, ¿vale? –balbució con el corazón desbocado, ya que no estaba muy segura de que estuviese bromeando y de que en el momento menos pensado, se abalanzara sobre ella con el rostro desencajado y comenzara a chuparle la sangre-. Me resulta difícil hacer frente a esta situación. Ponte en mi lugar. Lo único que hice fue ir a la casa de Shizuka para sacar a su perro porque si no iba a hacerse pis en su cama. De ahí pase a ser golpeada en la cabeza y he acabado encadenada a un vampiro. Perdóname si parezco un poco trastornada en este momento.

Para su sorpresa, Li alzó una mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a que la gente te ataque sin motivo aparente.

Por su tono, Sakura supo que él –muy al contrario- tenía una amplia experiencia en encontrarse en medio de este tipo de situaciones.

Li le respondió con una sonrisa forzada que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no me alimento de humanos.

Por alguna razón. La confesión sirvió para mejorar su ánimo. No es que acabara de creérselo pero, aun así, se sentía más tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿eres como Ángel?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ves demasiada televisión –murmuró y añadió en voz más alta-: Ángel tiene alma. Yo no.

-Me estas asustando de nuevo.

La expresión en su rostro indicó que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho antes: "Nena, todavía no has visto nada escalofriante".

Volvió a mirar al pasillo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a tener que salir corriendo antes de que el sol avance. –Li le dedicó una mirada penetrante-. El problema más grave es que no sé a dónde lleva este pasillo. En el caso de que nos condujera a un lugar al aire libre y sufriera una agonizante muerte por combustión espontánea, necesitaría que me hicieras un favor.

-¿Un favor? –preguntó con incredulidad. Desde luego qué mierda tenía el tío. La intimidaba, la amenazaba ¿y se atrevía, después de todo, a pedirle un favor?-. Claro, ¿por qué no? –le preguntó.

Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo ofreció.

-Necesito que lo guardes y busques un árbol.

Sakura miró el anillo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba rayado y tenía bastantes abolladuras, lo que indicaba que había sido bastante maltratado. O que la mano que adornaba había sufrido muchas vicisitudes.

Los rubíes se engarzaban en la parte superior y sostenían un espada de diamantes, rodeada por diminutas esmeraldas con forma de hojas de laurel y rematada por un zafiro a modo de corona. Estaba claro que era una joya antigua y muy valiosa. ¿Por qué se lo confiaba a ella? Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, se lo metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-¿Sirve cualquier árbol? –le preguntó.

-Cualquiera. Cuando estés debajo del árbol, pronuncia las siguientes palabras: "Artemisa, yo te invoco en tu forma humana".

-Artemis…

Li puso la mano sobre los labios.

-Por Zeus, no lo digas hasta que yo haya desaparecido. Una vez que hayas pronunciado las palabras, espera hasta que aparezca una mujer pelirroja, muy alta, y le dices que necesitas protección frente a Desiderius.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que invoque a una diosa para que me proteja?

-Si no lo haces, os atrapará a ti y a tu hermana.

-¿Es que te importa?

-Mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los humanos de los Daimons; eso es lo que hace un Cazador Oscuro. –Aunque había adoptado una expresión dura, sus ojos brillaban de un modo que le decía que tras aquella historia se ocultaba mucho más.

-¿Qué son los Daimons? –le preguntó.

-Son vampiros con sobredosis de esteroides y complejo de dioses. Prométeme que lo harás.

¿Por qué no? Era una petición muy extraña pero, teniendo en cuenta que estaba encadenada con unos grilletes a un vampiro, ¿quién era ella para decidir lo que era extraño y lo que no?

-Vale.

-Bien. Ahora, salgamos de aquí a toda prisa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Li agarró el grillete que rodeaba su muñeca y corrió hacia la derecha, siguiendo el pasillo. Mientras corrían sobre el suelo oxidado, Sakura se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de fábrica abandonada.

Al final del pasillo encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Li tiró de ella hasta llegar al último escalón y aparecieron en una habitación enorme con suelo de cemento. Las antiguas paredes metálicas estaban abolladas y los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las grietas.

El Cazador Oscuro retrocedió hasta quedar en las sombras, lejos de la luz. Su rostro parecía ligeramente quemado por el sol pero, en conjunto, no se veía mal tras su loca carrera.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó ella mientras recobraba el aliento.

Él ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada. Pero había clavado los ojos en sus pechos con sumo interés y la miraba de una forma un tanto… ardiente.

Sakura cruzó los brazos como barrera de protección.

Y, por primera vez, le vio esbozar una verdadera sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la mano de Li estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Tan cerca que las puntas de sus dedos le rozaban el pezón.

Sakura sintió que el fuego corría por sus venas. Bajó los brazos de inmediato hasta dejarlos a ambos lados del cuerpo, todo ello bajo la sonrisa burlona de él que, aunque malvada y de labios firmemente apretados, seguía siendo devastadora. El brillo de diversión en sus ojos quitaba el aliento y su rostro se había suavizado hasta mostrar un encanto juvenil que podría derretir el corazón de cualquier fémina.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la fábrica vacía.

-Ahora echo en falta un móvil o una línea de metro. Sabía que debería haber aceptado la plaza de Nueva York.

Confundida, Sakura alzó la mirada.

-¿Plaza? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que lo de cazar es un empleo regularizado?

-Sí, incluso me pagan.

-¿Quién te paga?

En lugar de contestar, Li alzó una mano indicando que guardara silencio; un gesto que estaba empezando a cabrearla. Básicamente, porque siempre presagiaba algún tipo de problema. Y ya estaba cansada de enfrentarse a los problemas de Shizuka.

Dos segundos después, se escucharon los pasos de alguien que rodeaba el edificio desde el exterior. Li la ocultó entre las sombras, junto a él, mientras escuchaban con atención. Había colocado el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para poder mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

Sakura se quedó petrificada cuando su espalda se apoyó por completo en el pecho masculino y la asaltó una oleada de inoportuno deseo. La tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo de Li la ayudaba a entrar en calor, y esa aura de virilidad y poder masculino la subyugaban. Y aún más inquietante era el agradable aroma a cuero y sándalo que comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos.

Deseaba a ese hombre.

_¿Estás loca? ¡Éste tipo es un vampiro!_

_Vale, pero un vampiro que está como un tren._

Shaoran no podía respirar debido a la proximidad del cuerpo de Sakura. Sus agudizados sentidos la percibían por completo. Escuchaba el ritmo alocado de su corazón, la sequedad de su boca y, lo que era peor, podía paladear su deseo.

Y eso lo estimulaba aún más. Y le recordaba por qué había establecido el hábito de evitar a las mujeres tanto como le resultaba posible. Maldito seas, Desiderius. Porque, en esos instantes, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que no podía poseerla. Y aún más difícil era obviar su aroma. O su forma de moverse, como la de una bailarina segura de sus pasos. Su cuerpo esbelto era la personificación de la elegancia y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginarla sentada a horcadas sobre él mientras le proporcionaba un placer sexual que, estaba completamente seguro, ningún otro hombre le había dado antes.

Su entrepierna se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor. No podía recordar la última vez que se había puesto tan duro por una mujer. Y tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla; y para no enterrar los labios en su garganta e inhalar ese aroma dulce y cálido mientras … Flexionó los dedos, aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre los hombros de la chica, al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía que bajar la mano unos centímetros y podría acariciar su pecho. Tan sólo unos centímetros…

De repente, el sonido de un walkie-talkie rompió el silencio.

-Es un albañil –susurró Sakura, echando a correr hacia una ventana.

Shaoran siseó cuando ella lo arrastró hacia la luz del sol y volvió bruscamente a la sombra.

-Lo siento –murmuró. Se acercó con cuidado a la ventana, asegurándose de no exponer a Li a los rayos del sol-. ¡Eh! –exclamó para llamar la atención del trabajador, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, hurgando en un viejo tractor.

El albañil la miró perplejo. Se acercó a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia el interior. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrarlos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Esta zona está cerrada al público.

-Es una larga historia –le contestó Sakura-. La versión resumida es que me dejaron tirada. ¿Por casualidad no tendría un móvil? Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Le importaría prestármelo?

Aún frunciendo el ceño, el tipo le pasó el móvil a través de la ventana.

Li se lo quitó de inmediato.

-¡Oye! –le espetó, alargando el brazo para volver a cogerlo.

Poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, la ignoró mientras marcaba un número.

-¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó al trabajador mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja.

-En la antigua planta Olson.

-¿En Slidell?

Sakura alzó una ceja, atónita al comprobar que el Cazador Oscuro había reconocido el lugar. Ella llevaba toda la vida viviendo en Nueva Orleáns y no tenía idea de que existiese este sitio.

-Sí –contestó el hombre.

Li asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye –le dijo a su interlocutor-. Soy yo. Estoy en la antigua planta Olson, en Slidell. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura lo observó atentamente. Le sorprendía que fuese capaz de hablar sin enseñar los colmillos, pero los disimulaba muy bien. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo podía un vampiro estar tan bronceado y su piel ser cálida al tacto? ¿Cómo tenía pulso? ¿Cómo es que su corazón seguía latiendo? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros eran no-muertos, pálidos y fríos?

-Si –dijo Li-. Necesito que me saques de aquí preferiblemente antes de que el día avance.

El Cazador Oscuro cortó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al trabajador, que esperaba al otro lado de la ventana.

-¡Eh! –le gritó Sakura, sacando el brazo por la ventana para reclamar el teléfono-. Lo necesito.

-¿A quién vas a llamar? –le preguntó Li de modo amenazador.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Él le quitó el teléfono de nuevo.

-Mientras estemos encadenados es asunto mío.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agarró el teléfono.

-Tócame las narices, tío, y doy dos pasos a la derecha.

La furiosa y candente mirada que le dedicó el Cazador Oscuro hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

-No te atrevas a llamar a tu hermana.

La furia que reflejaba su rostro consiguió que Sakura recapacitara y retrocediera, ya que no quería tentar a la suerte. Le entregó el teléfono al hombre.

-Gracias –le dijo.

El tipo se colocó el móvil en el cinturón y la miró de forma acusadora.

-Tienen que marcharse, ya saben que esto es…

El Cazador Oscuro alzó la mano y los ojos del hombre perdieron toda expresión.

No hay nadie en el edificio. Ve a hacer tu trabajo. El tipo se alejó sin decir una palaba más.

¿Control mental? Sakura miró boquiabierta a Li. Por supuesto que tenía poderes mentales. Era un vampiro.

-Será mejor que no uses ese truco conmigo –le dijo Sakura.

-No te preocupes. Eres demasiado obstinada para que funcione.

-Bien.

-No, desde mi punto de vista no es bueno.

Aunque las palabras fueron más bien cortantes, había una luz en la profundidad de sus ojos que indicaba que no estaba tan molesto como pretendía hacerla creer.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Estaba apoyado sobre una columna, con aire despreocupado y, aun así, Sakura tenía la impresión de que estaba absolutamente atento a todo lo que los rodeaba, tanto en el interior del edifico como en el exterior.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en un vampiro? –le preguntó antes de pensar lo que iba a decir-. ¿Has convertido a alguien en contra de su voluntad?

Él abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

-Nadie se convierte en Cazador Oscuro a menos que lo desee.

-Y tú estuviste de acuerdo porque querías… -su voz se desvaneció mientras esperaba que él le explicara.

-…acabar con las humanas entrometidas que no dejan de darme la lata con sus preguntas.

Sakura debería estar asustada, pero aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Desiderius, según las cuales Li jamás haría daño a un humano.

¿Sería cierto?

Recorrió con la mirada su delicioso cuerpo, deseando poder estar completamente segura.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes, hasta que fue incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

-Entonces –dijo, intentando romper el incómodo silencio-. ¿Cuánto crees que tendremos que esperar?

-No lo sé.

-¿A quién llamaste? –Un nuevo intento de conversación.

-A nadie.

Sakura respiró hondo y luchó por controlar el súbito impulso de estrangularlo.

-No te gusta que te hagan preguntas, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Ni siquiera me gusta hablar. Prefiero esperar en silencio.

-¿Ensimismado?

-Sí.

Sakura soltó un resoplido.

-Bueno, pues resulta que estoy aburrida, y si tengo que estar aquí esperando a que vengan a por nosotros, me gustaría entretenerme con algo.

La mirada de Li descendió hasta sus labios y, muy despacio, siguió bajando hasta sus pechos y sus caderas. Después cerró los ojos, pero Sakura había visto el deseo voraz en aquellas profundidades oscuras. Podía sentir su deseo; un deseo violento y exigente.

-Se me ocurre un modo de entretenerte…

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No irás a morderme, ¿verdad?

Li le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

-No quiero morderte, agapeemenee. Quiero desnudarte y mordisquear cada centímetro de tu piel, especialmente tus pec…

Sakura alargó un brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano para hacerlo callar. La suavidad de esos labios, en contraste con la aspereza de su barba, la dejó aturdida. Y el contacto de su piel bajo la mano provocaba una especie de descarga eléctrica. Tragando saliva, se apartó de él.

-Pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener relaciones sexuales.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con expresión burlona.

-¿Qué tal si tú y yo llevamos a cabo un pequeño experimento, sólo para probar?

Sakura pensó que debería sentirse molesta. Debería enfadarse. Debería sentirse de cualquier forma, salvo excitada por sus palabras.

Pero, mientras recorría con la mirada ese cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, la idea comenzaba a resultarle cada vez más atractiva.

Li notó su confusión. Estaba considerando su oferta. Si el ardor en su entrepierna no hubiese sido tan insoportable, incluso se habría reído. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de si su proposición había sido un simple juego o de si lo había dicho en serio. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su cuerpo respondía al de ella. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que siempre le había atraído: inteligente y valiente.

En pocas palabras: fascinante.

Echó un vistazo a la pared que se alzaba tras ella e imaginó lo que sentiría al apoyarla allí mientras la penetraba fuerte, rápido y salvajemente. Casi podía sentirse ya en su interior. Podía escucharla gemir en su oído y él… Li sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes. Había ocasiones en las que odiaba sus habilidades psíquicas. Y ésta era, definitivamente, una de ellas.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, recordó la época de su vida en la que no habría dudado en llevarse a una mujer como ésta a la cama. Una época en la que le habría quitado esa ropa conservadora y anodina y hubiese besado cada centímetro de su piel desnuda hasta que se entregara al deseo y se comportara con salvaje desenfreno. Una época en la que le hubiese acariciado hasta llevarla al borde de la locura y otra vez, mientras ella se aferraba a él pidiéndole más.

Apretó los dientes al sentir que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Cómo le gustaría volver a vivir aquellos días.

Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Y no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, ella no estaba disponible para él.

Jamás conocería su cuerpo.

Jamás la conocería a ella. Punto. Por eso no le había preguntado el nombre ni le había dicho el suyo. No tenía ninguna intención de usarlo. Ella no era nada más que otra persona anónima a la que había jurado proteger. No habría más intimidad que ésa entre ellos. Era un Cazador Oscuro, y ella una humana no iniciada. No les estaba permitido mezclarse.

Alzó la vista al escuchar el lejano aullido de una sirena que se aproximaba y dio gracias silenciosamente a Tate por su don de la oportunidad.

Sakura echó un vistazo por la ventana al escuchar la ambulancia. Era muy raro que se detuviera frente a la fábrica. Al instante, las puertas del edificio se abrieron, dejando paso a la ambulancia.

-¿Nuestro taxi? –preguntó.

El Cazador Oscuro asintió.

Una vez la ambulancia estuvo en el interior de la fábrica, de modo que la luz del sol no la alcanzara, un hombre afroamericano muy alto salió de ella y se acercó. Dejó escapar un largo silbido al ver el rostro de Li, quemado por el sol.

-Tío, estás hecho un desastre. ¿Debería preguntar por los grilletes?

Li echó a andar hacia el conductor de la ambulancia, precediendo a Sakura.

-No, a menos que quieras morir.

-Vale –dijo el hombre, de buen humor-. Puedo imaginármelo, pero tenemos un problema: no vais a pasar desapercibidos en una bolsa para cadáveres, con eso puesto. La gente va a notarlo sin ninguna duda.

-Ya lo he pensado –dijo Li-. Si alguien pregunta diles que morí de un infarto durante una salvaje sexcapada con ella.

Una escalofriante sensación descendió por la espalda de Sakura al recordar esa misma palabra en boca de Mariko el día anterior.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Li la contempló con una mirada divertida y le hizo saber que estaba disfrutando enormemente con su tormento.

-Y que no puede encontrar la llave.

Tate soltó una carcajada.

-De eso nada –le dijo Sakura acaloradamente.

Li le dedicó esa sonrisa pícara suya que la dejaba totalmente derretida. La forma en que sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo le provocó un estremecimiento.

-Mira el lado bueno: tendrás una fila de hombres interesados en pedirte una cita.

-No tiene gracia.

Li se encogió de hombros.

-Es la única manera de salir de aquí.

-Será para ti –le contestó ella-. Yo puedo salir caminando ahora mismo y hacer que te desintegres.

El alzó una ceja.

-Inténtalo.

Y lo hizo. Para darse cuenta al instante que los vampiros altos y peligrosos no se mueven ni un milímetro a no ser que quieran hacerlo.

-Vale –dijo ella, frotándose la muñeca que el grillete acababa de marcar-. Nos vamos en la ambulancia entonces.

Li abrió la marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del vehículo, él la alzó con tal facilidad que la dejó perpleja. Ella se colocó en el lado izquierdo, intentando dejarle sitio, pero era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse y, con un movimiento grácil, se tumbó en la camilla, en el interior de la bolsa negra que estaba abierta para resguardarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Tate cerró la cremallera.

-¿Hacéis esto con mucha frecuencia? –preguntó Sakura.

Tate sonrió de forma indolente a su amigo.

-De vez en cuando.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando Tate ajustó la cremallera de modo que su mano quedara en el exterior y la de Li cubierta por el plástico negro. Le parecía muy extraño que el hombre estuviese tan dispuesto a ayudar a un vampiro.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos? –le preguntó a Tate.

-Me estaba alimentando de un cadáver cuando él llegó –le contestó Li desde el interior de la bolsa.

Tate rió mientras se ponía en pie.

-Una noche, tras recibir una llamada, fui a recoger un cadáver que resultó estar vivo. Si no llega a ser por Li, hubiese sido yo el que acabara en la bolsa.

-Cierra la boca, Tate –masculló Li-, y conduce.

-Ya voy –dijo Tate, totalmente ajeno al modo dictatorial en el que Li lo trataba.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –comenzó a decirle Sakura a Li en el instante que Tate arrancó el motor-. Podrías intentar ser más amable con la gente. Especialmente si te están ayudando.

Incluso a través del plástico se escuchó el suspiro de irritación.

-¿No deberías aplicarte el consejo a ti misma?

Sakura abrió la boca para responder y, acto seguido, la cerró. Estaba en lo cierto. Se había comportado de un modo bastante desagradable con él desde el comienzo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Quizás los dos deberíamos intentar no hacerlo más difícil.

Sakura no supo si él llegó a contestar, ya que la sirena comenzó a aullar de nuevo, Tate los llevó hasta el hospital en un tiempo récord, pero el viaje distaba mucho de haber sido placentero. Cuando llegaron, tenía la sensación de haber pasado por el centrifugado de una lavadora.

Tate llevó la ambulancia hasta la parte trasera del hospital y aparcó bajo un toldo que los protegería de los rayos del sol. Con la advertencia de que permaneciera callada, sacó la camilla con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño en el brazo y descendieron a la par de la ambulancia.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas del edificio, Sakura mantuvo cerrado el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre de su jersey.

Li permaneció completamente inmóvil y en silencio mientras Tate empujaba la camilla por las zonas más concurridas. Sakura caminaba junto a ellos pero, a decir verdad, quería morirse de la vergüenza dado lo obvios que resultaban los grilletes.

¿Tenían que brillar tanto bajo la luz de los tubos fluorescentes? ¿No podía Desiderius haber elegido unas esposas pequeñitas y coquetonas, como las de la policía?

Claro que no, tenían que medir doce centímetros y llevar una inscripción en griego a su alrededor, más una cadena que medía sus buenos diez centímetros. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría, que sin duda alguna, que las había conseguido en uno de los catálogos de juguetitos sexuales de Shizuka. ¡Menudo espanto! Ella jamás había entrado en un "Frederick's of Hollywood". Es más, se ponía roja como un tomate cada vez que entraba en un "Victoria's Secret"…

Además, todos los que pasaban a su lado se giraban para mirarlos boquiabiertos.

-No había visto eso desde hace por lo menos seis meses –dijo uno de los celadores cuando pasaron junto al mostrador de admisiones.

-Ya me lo contaron –le contestó un compañero-. ¿Sabes cuántos años tenía el desafortunado?

-No lo sé; pero por el aspecto de la chica yo firmaba ahora mismo.

Sus carcajadas hicieron que le ardiera la cara. Por las miradas interesadas que los hombres lanzaban a su cuerpo, supuso que la predicción de Li acerca de sus posibles citas no iba muy desencaminada.

-¿Tate? –lo llamó un joven médico según se aproximaba a los ascensores -. ¿Debería preguntar?

Tate negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que toda la mierda ésta siempre acaba en mi oficina.

El médico rió mientras Sakura se tapaba la cara con la mano. Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellos, murmuró:

-Li, te juro que voy a matarte por esto.

-Querida –le dijo una anciana que ayudaba como voluntaria en el hospital y que estaba justo a su lado-. Me parece que ya lo has hechos. –Y le dio unas palmaditas a Sakura en el brazo-. A mi Harvey y a mí nos ocurrió los mismo. Pobre. Yo también lo echo de menos.

Tate estuvo a punto de ahogarse por el esfuerzo de sofocar la risa.

Sakura lanzó un gruñido y rezó para que el horrible suplicio llegase a su fin.

Una vez en el depósito de cadáveres, Tate los llevó a un laboratorio poco iluminado, de paredes metálicas, y cerró la puerta con llave. Li abrió la cremallera desde dentro.

-Gracias –le dijo a Tate mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a salir de la bolsa. La dobló y la colocó sobre una mesa.

Tate abrió uno de los cajones del armarito situado junto a la puerta.

-De nada. Ahora, quítate la camisa y déjame que vea lo que te ha pasado.

-Ya se curará.

Tate apretó la mandíbula con firmeza.

-¿Y la infección qué?

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada.

-Los inmortales no mueren de una infección. NINGUNA enfermedad puede afectarme.

-Puede que no mueras, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela y que no sane más rápido si la tratamos. –Dedicó una mirada a Shaoran que decía bien a las claras que no iba a dejarse intimidar-. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Déjame curar esa herida.

Shaoran abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero, si algo tenía claro, era lo testarudo que Tate podía llegar a ser. Para no malgastar el tiempo, decidió obedecer… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría quitarse el abrigo y la camisa a causa de los grilletes.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, dejó que la ropa colgase del brazo y se acercó de nuevo a la camilla para tumbarse y esperar a Tate apoyado sobre los codos. Mientras lo veía reunir el material necesario, escuchó como el corazón de Sakura comenzaba a latir más rápido y su respiración se aceleraba. Sintió el agudo interés que despertaba en ella la visión de su cuerpo. Lo deseaba; y ese ávido deseo estaba causando estragos en él.

Se movió un poco, deseando que sus vaqueros fueran un par de talles más grandes, ya que la tela negra estaba empezando a molestarle bastante debido a su erección.

Joder, había olvidado el dolor, tanto literal como alegórico, que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de una mujer atractiva. Y ella era atractiva. Cómo no iba a serlo, con ese fascinante rostro élfico y esos enormes ojos verdes y…

Los ojos verdes siempre habían sido su debilidad.

Aún sin mirarla, supo que se estaba humedeciendo esos labios exuberantes, del color de las ciruelas, y al imaginar su sabor se le quedó la garganta seca. Imaginaba cómo sería sentir su aliento sobre el rostro y su lengua contra la suya mientras la besaba,

¡Por los dioses! Y él creía que los romanos lo habían torturado… el trabajo del mejor de sus inquisidores había sido una minucia comparado con la agonía física y mental que la cercanía de Sakura le estaba causando.

Pero lo que más lo traumaba no era sentir sus ojos fijos en él, sino el hecho de que había llevado la situación admirablemente. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían chillado de terror al descubrir su naturaleza, o se habrían puesto a llorar.

O ambas cosas a la vez.

Pero ella había sobrellevado la experiencia con una valentía y un coraje que hacía mucho que no veía.

La chica le gustaba de verdad; y eso era lo que más lo sorprendía.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando la mirada de Li se cruzó con la suya. Esos profundos ojos negros se clavaron en ella e hicieron que se acalorara y se quedara sin aliento.

Estaba tumbado en la camilla con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando sobre el borde. Los estrechos vaqueros negros se pegaban a su poderoso y enorme cuerpo.

Y esos brazos tan musculosos…

Era un modelo de belleza masculina, todo fibra y músculos. Tenía los bíceps flexionados, ya que estaba apoyado sobre los codos, y el deseo de acercarse para acariciarlos era tan fuerte que casi le dolía el cuerpo. No tenía la más mínima duda de que sería duros como una roca y tendrían la textura del satén.

Sus hombros era increíblemente anchos y los músculos que sobresalían hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales y sus brazos estaban igual de desarrollados y definidos.

Y su vientre… ¡Oh Señor! Esos abdominales habían sido creados para dejar un reguero de besos húmedos sobre ellos.

De forma inconsciente, su mirada se deslizó por la delgada línea de vello de color castaño que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y descendía hasta desaparecer bajo los vaqueros. Por el tamaño del bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones, Sakura podía afirmar que estaba generosamente dotado y que su interés hacia ella era más que evidente.

Y eso avivó aún más su deseo.

El color dorado de su piel desafiaba las ideas que tenía acerca de los de su especie. ¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro estuviera bronceado y su piel fuera tan incitante?

Pero más tentadora era la visión de los prominentes músculos, que pedían a gritos ser acariciados, era la multitud de cicatrices que lo cubrían. Daba la sensación de haber sido atacado por un tigre enorme, o de haber sudo azotado con un látigo en algún momento de su vida.

O ambas cosas.

Li se echó hacia atrás cuando Tate se acercó y Sakura vio un pequeño símbolo que parecía haber sido grabado a fuego en su hombro izquierdo; un arco doble con una flecha. Se encogió mentalmente al imaginar lo mucho que le habría dolido y se preguntó si él lo habría consentido o si alguien lo había marcado en contra de su voluntad.

-Me da la sensación, por tus cicatrices, de que tus amigos vampiros no te cuidan demasiado bien –le dijo.

-¿Tú crees? –replicó él.

-¿Siempre es así de sarcástico? –preguntó Sakura, dirigiéndose a Tate.

-En realidad creo que estaba siendo bastante agradable. –Tate estaba limpiando la horrible herida con alcohol. Preparaba la zona para inyectarle una dosis de anestesia local.

Li lo cogió por la muñeca antes de que pudiera clavarle la aguja.

-No te molestes.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Tate con el ceño fruncido.

-No me hace efecto.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

Tate alargó el brazo para coger el material necesario y comenzar a suturar.

-No puedes hacer eso –le dijo Sakura, interrumpiéndolo-. Lo va a sentir todo.

-Necesita que le cierre la herida –insistió Tate-. ¡Jesús! Si se le ve las costillas por el agujero.

-Sigue –le dijo Li con una tranquilidad que dejó pasmada a Sakura.

Petrificada, observó cómo Tate comenzaba a coser y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Li mantuvo la mandíbula firmemente apretada y no dijo nada.

Ella siguió observando el proceso. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en el dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

-¿No te duele? –le preguntó.

-No –le contestó él con los dientes apretado.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo; sólo había que fijarse en las venas que se marcaban en su cuello y en el modo en que apretaba los puños.

-Toma –le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano-. Aprieta fuerte.

Shaoran se quedó perplejo al sentir la suavidad de la mano de Sakura bajo la suya. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado de aquel modo. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un Cazador Oscuro que había olvidado lo que era la delicadeza.

Tate actuaba movido por la gratitud y un cierto sentido de la obligación.

Pero ella…

No había ningún motivo para que ella le diera la mano. Apenas si le había dicho dos palabras civilizadas y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cerca de él cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. La situación empezaba a despertar extraños sentimientos en él. Le daban ganas de protegerla. Y sentía una enorme ternura.

Pero no era sólo eso, había mucho más; una simple caricia de Sakura lo abrasaba y le llegaba al corazón. Tragó saliva y se puso rígido. No podía dejar que se acercara demasiado. Sakura era una criatura de luz y él procedía de las sombras.

Eran incompatibles.

-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que eres un vampiro? –preguntó ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho –le dijo él con la mandíbula apretada-, no soy un vampiro. Soy un Cazador Oscuro.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Shaoran la miró con severidad.

-La diferencia está en que no tengo por norma asesinar humanos, pero, si no dejas de interrogarme, es posible que haga una excepción.

-Eres una insoportable Criatura de la Noche.

-Yo también te quiero.

Sakura le soltó la mano.

-¡Ah, con que de eso se trata! –exclamó-. Sólo estaba tratando de consolarte. ¡No lo permita Dios! Debería de dejar que la gente fuese amable contigo de vez en cuando.

Irritada, se dio cuenta de que Tate la miraba sorprendido.

-¿No puedes cortarle el brazo, ya que estamos, para que pueda librarme de él?

Tate soltó un bufido.

-Podría hacerlo, pero creo que lo necesitará. Antes te lo cortaría a ti.

-¡Genial! ¿Pero qué eres tú, su Igor?

-Te has equivocado de película la corrigió Tate-. Igor era el lacayo de Frankenstein, te refieres a Rendfield. Y no, no soy Rendfield. Me llamo Tate Bennett; juez de primera instancia e instrucción de este distrito.

-Ya había imaginado lo de tu trabajo. Es bastante obvio, ya que estamos en un laboratorio muy frío, lleno de muertos.

Tate alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú lo llamas sarcástico?

Li dio un respingo al sentir que Tate tiraba demasiado fuerte del hilo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Sakura-. No lo distraeré más.

-Te lo agradecería.

Una vez que Tate hubo finalizado, Li volvió a colocarse la camisa y el abrigo. Se bajó de la camilla dejando escapar un imperceptible siseo, el único indicio de que le dolía el costado.

El busca de Tate comenzó a sonar.

-No tardaré. ¿Necesitáis algo, chicos?

-Estoy bien –le contestó Li-. Pero ella necesitará algo para desayunar y un teléfono.

Sakura arqueó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Por qué la dejaba ahora utilizar el teléfono?

Tate limpió todo el desorden con rapidez.

-El teléfono está en la pared del fondo. Marca el nueve para conseguir línea con el exterior. Cogeré algo de la cafetería y regresaré tan rápido como pueda. Quedaos aquí y cerrad la puerta con llave.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Li se movió para que ella pudiese sentarse en el banquillo que había junto al teléfono. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos, como si fuesen demasiado sensibles a la luz de los fluorescentes.

-Necesitamos un plan –le dijo en voz baja-. ¿No conocerás a alguien en la ciudad que sepa el modo de romper unos grilletes forjados por un dios griego?

Sakura sonrió; se estaba acostumbrando a su sarcasmo.

-En realidad, creo que conozco a alguien.

El rostro de Li se animó de inmediato. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El tipo era increíble cuando no estaba ladrando o frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Una de tus hermanas?

-Uno de sus amigos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Necesitamos hacerlo preferiblemente antes de la puesta de sol, o al menos no mucho después. También tendrías que llamar a Shizuka y decirle que no se deje ver durante unos cuantos días.

-Te recuerdo, por si se te ha olvidado, que no acepto órdenes de nadie. ¡Pero…! –exclamó, alzando la voz, antes de que él pudiese interrumpirla-… soy consciente de que todo esto me supera. No sabes cuánto odio toda esta basura sobrenatural. Así es que estoy deseando escucharte, pero será mejor que comiences a comportarte como si te dirigieras a una persona, y no a una muñeca hinchable sin cerebro. –Sacó el anillo de Li del bolsillo y se lo devolvió-. Y otra cosa, necesito ir al baño ya.

Li soltó una carcajada.

-A mí no me hace gracia –le espetó ella mientras lo observaba colocarse de nuevo el anillo en el dedo-. ¿Alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo podemos hacerlo sin que me muera de vergüenza en el proceso?

-Eso no es lo peor, ¿qué sugieres para que no me arresten por estar en el aseo de señoras?

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.

-Si crees que voy a entrar en el aseo de caballeros, olvídalo.

-Entonces supongo que tendrás que aguantarte.

-¡No pienso entrar en el aseo de caballeros!

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sakura se encontraba en el aseo de caballeros maldiciendo a Li en voz baja.

-Lo de comportarte como un tirano te sale de forma natural, ¿verdad?

-Es lo que le da sentido a mi vida –le contestó él, mientras le daba la espalda, con un tono de voz que denotaba su aburrimiento. Había doblado el brazo esposado hasta colocarlo tras su espalda para, de ese modo, permitir que Sakura tuviese más libertad de movimientos.

Lo miró airada. Sentía la vejiga a punto de estallas, pero le resultaba muy difícil aliviarse, embutida entre él y la puerta de servicio. ¡Y todo porque Shizuka no se había acordado de sacar a su maldito perro! Si salía de ésta iba a asesinar a su hermana. A matarla. ¡A descuartizarla!

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? –le preguntó él con tono acusador.

-No puedo hacerlo contigo ahí plantado.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-¡Espérate! Antes o después te tocará a ti y voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote sufrir.

Li se tensó ante sus palabras.

-Nena, nunca podrías hacerme sufrir.

La frialdad de su voz la asustó.

Le llevó unos minutos más pero, finalmente, acabó. Sentía el rostro más acalorado que si se encontrara en pleno Ecuador durante una tarde de verano. Se lavó las manos intentando no mirar a Li.

-Tienes papel higiénico pegado al zapato –le dijo él, mirándole los pies.

-¡Vaya, cómo no! –exclamó ella-. ¿Algo más que consiga hacer esto aún más embarazoso para mí? ¿Qué te parece si pasas a un terreno más íntimo?

Una malvada sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos antes de que esa mirada oscura y penetrante descendiera hasta sus labios. Sakura hubiese jurado que podía sentir su avidez, la profunda necesidad de tocarla.

Antes de que ella fuese consciente de sus intenciones, Li le agarró la cabeza con la mano libre, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.

Atónita, fue incapaz de pensar ni de moverse mientras los cálidos labios de Li separaban los suyos.

El olor del cuero y el sabor del vampiro invadieron sus sentidos. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que estos labios le estaban provocando. El beso de Li era tórrido y feroz mientras la mantenía fuertemente abrazada, asaltándola como un atracador a su víctima. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios. ¡Cielos! El tipo sabía besar. Y la sensación de ese sólido cuerpo contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.

La lengua de Li jugueteaba con la suya mientras esos firmes músculos se contraían bajo sus manos y, al rozarle accidentalmente los colmillos con la lengua, una descarga de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de qué tipo de criatura era, empezó a resultarle atractiva la idea de que le mordiera el cuello. Pero más sugestivo aun era pensar en él tendido en el duro y frío suelo, excitándola con todos esos poderosos músculos y ese cuerpo esbelto hasta que los dos se pusieran a cien y acabaran sudorosos y extenuados.

Shaoran se tensó al probar el primer bocado de ambrosia que se permitía en dos mil años. Al instante, fue consciente de todas esas curvas suaves y femeninas que se apoyaban contra su masculinidad; del aroma a flores y sol que desprendía. Cosas que le habían sido arrebatadas hacía siglos.

Había magia en el beso de Sakura. Y una pasión descontrolada y básica. La habían besado antes, pero Shaoran sabía que nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la apretó aún más fuerte contra él. La deseaba con una intensidad que le era desconocida desde los días en que había sido mortal. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza y pasar con suavidad los colmillos por su cuello y sus pechos.

Y sentirla agitarse entre sus brazos…

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló ese aroma dulce y femenino mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo, con una necesidad básica y ancestral que casi rayaba en el dolor.

Sakura jadeó al sentir la mano de Li deslizarse por su costado, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, para rodear después su trasero. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, pero el Cazador Oscuro tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse. Cuando la aprisionó contra la pared con toda la fuerza de la pasión que sentía y se pegó a ella, creyó que iba a derretirse… literalmente. El roce de este torso contra su pecho le había ser más consciente de sus fuertes músculos.

Li le separó las piernas utilizando uno de sus muslos y lo alzó hasta presionarlo con su sexo, provocando que Sakura se estremeciera aún más y que siseara de placer cuando él profundizó el insaciable beso.

Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para tenerlo más cerca mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un indómito depredador como Li y acariciar todos esos músculos que se contraían cada vez que se movía?

Li abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja. Sakura sintió el roce de sus colmillos sobre el cuello y se estremeció. Sus pechos se hincharon aún más, anhelando sus caricias. Y, mientras tanto, él no dejaba de presionar el muslo entre sus piernas, haciéndola que ardiera aún más. Las rodillas se le aflojaron de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse por completo en él.

Súbitamente, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Eh, vosotros dos –se escuchó la voz de Tate y la puerta se abrió con un crujido-. Viene alguien.

El Cazador Oscuro se apartó de ella con un gruñido. Y Sakura fue consciente, en ese momento, de lo que había hecho.

-¡Por Dios! –jadeó-. ¡Acabo de besar a un vampiro!

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Acabo de besar a una humana!

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¡Chicos! –los llamó Tate de nuevo.

Li la tomó del brazo y la precedió al salir de los aseos. El conserje los miró de un modo raro, pero no dijo nada al entrar al baño una vez que ellos salieron.

Tate los guió hasta su pequeño despacho, situado fuera del depósito. Había un viejo escritorio de madera colocado junto a la pared del fondo con dos sillas dispuestas frente a él. Un sofá con una almohada y una manta pulcramente doblada ocupaba la pared de la derecha y a la izquierda había unos cuantos archivadores metálicos. Tate le enseñó el teléfono del escritorio y los dejó para ir a atender sus asuntos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en los aseos y en lo estupendamente bien que se había sentido abrazando a Li, llamó a Shizuka mientras él permanecía de pie a su lado.

Por supuesto, su hermana comenzó a echarle la bronca por no haber sacado al perro.

-Vale –le contestó Sakura, irritada-. Siento mucho que Terminator se meara en tu colcha nueva.

-Seguro –le dijo Shizuka-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó anoche?

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que tus habilidades psíquicas fallan? Fui atacada en tu casa por uno de tus colegas vampiros.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Shizuka-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura alzó la vista hasta Li y no supo muy bien qué decir. Físicamente estaba bien, pero él le había hecho algo extraño que no podía definir con palabras.

-Sobreviví. Pero te están buscando, así que tienes que ocultarte en un lugar seguro durante un par de días.

-Ni lo pienses.

Li le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Escúchame, niñata. Tengo a tu hermana en mi poder y, si no sales de tu casa y desapareces los próximos tres días, me encargaré de que tu gemela desee que me hubieras obedecido.

-Si la tocas, te atravesaré con una estaca.

Él soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura.

-Será si consigues acercarte a mí. Ahora, sal de tu casa y deja que yo me encargue de esto.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Está a salvo en tanto tú me obedezcas. –Le pasó el teléfono a Sakura.

-Shizu –le dijo a su hermana con timidez.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –exigió saber Shizuka.

-Nada –le contestó Sakura con el rostro cada vez más ruborizado al pensar en el beso que habían compartido. No le había hecho nada… salvo ponerla increíblemente cachonda.

-Vale, escúchame –le dijo su hermana-. Voy a casa de Eric; reuniremos a los chicos y saldremos en tu busca.

-¡No! –exclamó Sakura cuando vio que la mirada oscura y furiosa de Li descendía hasta su rostro. El corazón casi se le detuvo al recordar que podía escuchar a su hermana.

_¿Puedes escucharla?_ –le dijo, articulando las palabras con los labios.

Él asintió.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

-Escúchame, Shizu. Haz lo que te dice, ¿vale?

-No sé qué hacer.

-Por favor, confía en mí.

-Confío en ti, pero ¿y él? Joder, ni siquiera sé quién es.

-Yo sí lo sé –le dijo-. Vete a casa de mamá; me mantendré en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –accedió Shizuka de mala gana-, pero si no escucho tu voz antes de esta noche a las ocho, saldré de caza.

-Muy bien, hablaremos entonces. Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Sakura colgó el teléfono.

-¿Lo has oído?

Li se inclinó sobre ella; se acercó tanto que Sakura podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. La oscura mirada la inmovilizó.

-Todos mis sentidos están extremadamente desarrollados. –Sus ojos descendieron hasta el pecho de Sakura. Observó cómo se le endurecían los pezones por la intensidad de su mirada-. Puedo sentir cómo tu corazón se acelera y tu sangre corre con más rapidez por tus venas mientras estás ahí sentada, preguntándote si voy a hacerte daño o no.

El tipo era ciertamente aterrador.

-¿Lo harías? –susurró.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Sakura mantuvo la vista fija en él, tratando de descubrir sus intenciones por sus gestos o su comportamiento. Pero el tío era como un muro de ladrillos.

-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé.

-Eres más lista de lo que pensaba –le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Sakura no supo qué contestarle. De modo que llamó al trabajo y les contó que estaba enferma y que se tomaba el día libre.

Li volvió a restregarse los ojos.

-¿Te molestan las luces? –le preguntó ella.

Él bajó la mano.

-Sí.

Sakura recordó el comentario acerca de sus agudizados sentidos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, él cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

-_Hola, Rosa. ¿Cómo estás?_

¿Español? , pensó, perpleja. ¿Hablaba español correctamente?

Pero lo que resultaba más inquietante era escuchar el increíblemente atractivo sonido de su voz con aquel extraño acento.

_-Sí bien. Necesito hablar con Eriol, por favor._

Li sostuvo el teléfono apoyándolo entre el hombro y la mejilla, mientras se masajeaba la muñeca, donde el grillete le estaba dejando una marca rojiza. Sakura se preguntó si se daría cuenta de la ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que miraba los grilletes.

-Oye, Eriol –continuó hablando tras la pausa-. Necesito que recojas mi coche que está en la esquina de Iberville y Clay, y lo traigas a St. Claude. Puedes dejarlo en el estacionamiento reservado para los médicos. –Dejó el grillete y volvió a coger el teléfono-. Sí, sé que es un asco trabajar para un imbécil como yo, pero no te olvides del sueldo y del resto de compensaciones. Ven a las tres y, una vez que dejes aquí el coche puedes irte a casa temprano.

Hizo una breve pausa y después continuó:

-Coge el maletín del armario… Sí, ése. Necesito que lo traigas y lo dejes en el hospital, junto con mi juego de llaves de emergencia, a nombre de Tate Bennett. –Se tensó, como si el tal Eriol hubiese dicho algo que lo molestase-. Sí, puedes tomarte el día libre mañana, pero mantén el busca encendido y el móvil también, por si necesito algo.

Li soltó un gruñido.

-Chico, no me cabrees. No olvides que sé dónde duermes. –Aunque las palabras fueron afiladas, estaba claro que en el fondo no eran más que una broma-. Vale, pero no se te ocurra volver a quemar el embrague. Nos vemos luego.

Sakura lo miró y alzó una ceja mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Quién es Eriol?

-El chico de los recados.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Acabas de responder una pregunta? Cielos, será mejor que llamemos urgentemente a Tate antes de que te desplomes muerto, o no-muerto, o lo que sea que os pase a los vampiros.

-Ja, ja –le contestó Li con una sonrisa.

_Joder, cuando sonríe es un vampiro muy sensual… _

-¿Eriol sabe lo que eres? –le preguntó.

-Sólo las personas que necesitan saber lo que soy tienen esa información.

Sakura sopesó su respuesta durante un instante.

-Supongo que, en ese caso, me encuentro entre los privilegiados.

-"Malditos" sería más apropiado.

-No –dijo ella al analizarlo más a fondo-. Cuando dejas el sarcasmo de lado y no te comportas de forma terrorífica ni dictatorial, no resulta tan insoportable estar a tu lado. –Y añadió con malicia-: Claro que, desde que te conozco, ésas han sido tus actitudes más habituales, exceptuando quizás un par de ocasiones, de modo que… ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?

El rostro de Li se suavizó.

-No sé tú, pero yo necesito dormir. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estoy exhausto.

Sakura también se encontraba bastante cansada pero, al observar el sofá de piel sintética, se dio cuenta de que no podrían dormir allí los dos juntos.

Li le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Para ti el sofá; yo duermo en el suelo.

-¿Podrás?

-He dormido en sitios peores.

-Sí, pero ¿no necesitas un ataúd?

Li la miró con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, pero no dijo nada al acercarse al sofá.

Sakura no había hecho más que tumbarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar.

-Esto es muy incómodo. No puedo dormir con el brazo colgando y además necesito un sofá el doble de largo que éste.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

Agarró la manta y la almohada y se estiró en el suelo, a su lado.

Shaoran se encogió cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo ser consciente del calor que desprendía Sakura. Lo peor era que para poder dormir con más comodidad, tendría que pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

Como si fuesen amantes.

La idea lo atravesó y se clavó en su corazón con tal impacto que durante un minuto se olvidó de respirar. En ese momento, recordó la última vez que había cometido el error de acercarse a una mujer y bajar la guardia. De forma involuntaria, acudieron a él las imágenes de la sangre y los recuerdos de un dolor brutal e interminable. La sensación fue tan real que volvió a encogerse.

_Eso es pasado_, de ji a sí mismo. _Recuerdos que son historia._

_Pero algunas cosas resultan imposibles de olvidar. _Y ni siquiera un hombre con poderes psíquicos hiperdesarrollados podía enterrarlas.

_No pienses en lo que sucedió._

No era momento para recordar. Tenía que ser práctico. Desiderius iría tras él en cuanto cayera la noche y, si quería salvar a Sakura y a su hermana, tendría que estar bien despierto y alerta.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse.

Hasta que Sakura se movió y su trasero le rozó la entrepierna.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. Se sentía a punto de estallar en llamas tan sólo por el aroma a rosas que desprendía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer… Tanto tiempo desde que se atreviera a cerrar los ojos con una mujer a su lado…

La necesidad era una puta traicionera. Pero ya había aprendido la lección mientras luchaba contra los romanos. Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. No había nada en su pasado que fuese digno de recordar. Nada, excepto un sufrimiento tan hondo que, aún después de dos mil años, lo dejaba postrado de rodillas.

_Concéntrate_, se dijo, echando mano de su firme entrenamiento militar. _Es hora de descansar._

Sakura se tensó cuando Li se movió y se acomodó tras ella. Cuando le pasó el brazo por encima se le aceleró en corazón. Ese cuerpo fuerte y esbelto presionaba su espalda de un modo muy inquietante. Miró fijamente su mano, que yacía delante de su rostro. Li tenía dedos largos y elegantes; dedos que podrían pertenecer a un artista o a un músico. Dios santo, resultaba muy duro recordar que no era un hombre en realidad.

_¡Estás acostada con un vampiro!_

_No. Es un Cazador Oscuro. _Aunque todavía no tenía muy clara la diferencia. Pero ya lo aclararía. Encontraría el modo de hacerlo.

Durante horas, permaneció tendida, escuchando la respiración de Li. Supo el momento exacto en el que por fin se quedó dormido, ya que sintió cómo su brazo se relajaba y la respiración sobre su cuello se hizo más pausada.

Escuchaba los ruidos de la gente que iba y venía por el pasillo del despacho de Tate y las voces de los conserjes, informando a través del sistema de megafonía o llamando a los doctores. Poco después del mediodía, Tate le trajo el almuerzo, pero ella no quiso despertar a Li. Se comió la mitad del sándwich y continuó echada en el suelo, preguntándose cómo podría sentirse tan segura junto a u vampiro al que apenas conocía.

Giró con cuidado para quedar tendida de espaldas y poder observarlo. Era magnífico. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras dormía y sus facciones tenían un encanto muy juvenil. Observó su boca y recordó el sabor y las poderosas sensaciones que había despertado en ella cuando se posó en su cuello. El recuerdo de aquel beso aún abrasaba sus labios y la hacía estremecerse. La habían besado en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar, pero ningún hombre había conseguido que sintiera aquello. El roce de la boca de Li sobre la suya había incendiado su cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía Li que despertaba su deseo hasta extremos casi dolorosos en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus poderes de inmortal?

Ella no era una ninfómana. Llevaba una vida sexual saludable y muy normal, no demasiado esporádica pero tampoco excesiva. Aún así, cada vez que lo miraba deseaba tocar su piel, sus labios, su pelo…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_Destiérralo de tu mente_. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar desde el cien hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó a menos sesenta, se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

Con un suspiro, alargó el brazo de modo inconsciente y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que él llevaba de nuevo en la mano. Antes de darse cuenta sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Li murmuró en sueños y se acurrucó más contra ella. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello y su erección presionándole perturbadoramente la cadera. Él le apretó la mano con fuerza un momento antes de abrazarla hasta rodearla por completo con su cuerpo. Susurró algo en una extraña lengua extraña y se quedó quieto, aún dormido profundamente.

El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado. Nadie la había abrazado nunca de ese modo. De forma tan posesiva; tan completa. Se sentía protegida, rodeada por su fuerza. Lo más extraño de todo era que, en el fondo, le gusta la situación mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Sakura se despertó y sintió que la pierna de Li descansaba entre sus muslos y que una de sus manos, que parecía quemarla con su contacto, vagaba bajo su sudadera, acariciándole el estómago. La estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo respirar.

-Te he echado de menos –susurró con ternura, segundos antes de deslizar la mano bajo el sujetador y rodearle el pecho.

Sakura dejó escapar un siseo de placer al sentir que sus dedos la acariciaban trazando lentos círculos, despertando su deseo y marcándola como si se tratase de un hierro candente. Le costaba un enorme esfuerzo permanecer tendida de costado y no darse la vuelta para besarlo.

-Tomoyo –jadeó Shaoran dulcemente.

-¡Eh! –exclamó ella. Al llamarla por el nombre de otra persona se había sentido ofendida hasta el alma. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si quería meterle mano, joder, ya podría recordar con quién estaba-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Shaoran se tensó al despertarse por completo y abrir los ojos. Fue consciente del pecho suave y cálido que estaba acariciando e, inmediatamente después, de un dolor punzante que le exigía buscar un alivio inmediato.

_¡Mierda! _

Apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

Su trabajo era protegerla, no tocarla. Y menos aún cuando parecía encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos. La última vez que había cometido ese error con una mujer le había costado el alma.

Sakura percibió la confusión en el rostro de Li mientras se separaba de ella y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Quién es Tomoyo? -preguntó.

El odio llameó en sus ojos.

-Nadie.

Vale, no le gustaba mucho la tal Tomoyo cuando estaba despierto, pero hacía un momento…

Li se puso en pie despacio y la ayudó a levantarse.

-No tenía intención de dormir tanto. Casi está anocheciendo.

-¿Lo tuyo con el sol es algún tipo de conexión psíquica extraña?

-Puesto que mi vida se rige por su presencia o su ausencia, sí. –Tiró de ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Entonces, ¿conoces a alguien que puede ayudarnos a librarnos de esto?

-Sí. Deberían estar en casa, ¿quieres que llame para comprobarlo?

-Sí.

Sakura se acercó al escritorio, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Grace Alexander.

-Hola, Gracie –la saludó tan pronto como Grace cogió el auricular-. Soy Sakura. ¿Vais a estar en casa esta noche? Necesito pediros un favor.

-Claro. Mis suegros estarán aquí un rato, pero así los niños estarán entretenidos. ¿Quieres pedirme…?

-Por teléfono no. No tardaremos.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Grace.

-Iré con un amigo, si no te importa.

-No, para nada.

-Gracias. Hasta ahora. –Y colgó el teléfono.

-Vale –le dijo a Li-. Viven pasando St. Charles. ¿Conoces el lugar?

Antes de que él contestara, Tate entró en el despacho con un maletín negro en la mano.

-Hola –le dijo a Li-. Suponía que ya estarías despierto. Un chico llamado Eriol vino hace un par de horas y dejó esto para ti.

-Gracias –le contestó Li mientras cogía el maletín. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió.

A Sakura casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver el contenido: dos pistolas pequeñas, una repetidora, un par de pistoleras, un móvil, tres navajas de aspecto peligroso y unas gafas de sol pequeñas y de cristales muy oscuros.

-Tate –le dijo Li, con un tono tan amistoso que extrañó a Sakura-, tú sí que vales.

-Espero que Eriol no haya olvidado nada.

-No, no. Lo ha pillado todo.

Sakura alzó una ceja ante ese lenguaje tan informal, en un hombre con una voz tan profunda y seductora.

Tate se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

Sakura observó cómo se colocaba las pistoleras alrededor de las caderas, quitaba el cargador y metía una bala en cada una de las armas. Acto seguido, les puso el seguro, las hizo girar en ambas manos y las metió en las fundas, de modo que el abrigo las mantuviera ocultas.

Después, cogió una navaja automática y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Las otras dos fueron a parar a los bolsillos del abrigo antes de que asegurara el móvil y la PDA al cinturón.

Sakura volvió a alzar una ceja ante semejante arsenal.

-Pensaba que bastaba con una estaca de madera para matar a un vampiro.

-Una estaca de madera en el corazón acabaría con cualquiera. Y si no lo hace, sal corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –dijo Li suavemente-. Vuelvo a decirle, señora, que ve usted demasiada televisión. ¿Es que no tienes vida?

-Sí, al contrario de lo que te acurre a ti, tengo una vida felizmente aburrida en la cual nadie intenta matarme. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta, y quiero que siga siendo así cuando salga de ésta.

El humor chispeó en los ojos de Li.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver a tus amigos para que nos separen, de modo que puedas recuperar tu aburrida vida y yo pueda volver a tomar las riendas de mi peligrosa existencia.

Recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una mirada ardiente y lujuriosa, se pasó la lengua por los colmillos y se colocó las gafas de sol.

El pulso de Sakura se aceleró. Con esas gafas de sol, su apariencia de poeta romántico resultaba aún más intensa. Y le estaba costando la misma vida no regresar a sus brazos y exigirle que la besara de nuevo.

Li cogió la mano de Sakura, la ocultó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, junto a la suya –para ocultar los grilletes- y la guió hasta el exterior del despacho de Tate y a lo largo del pasillo del hospital.

Mientras caminaba, percibió el modo de andar, ligero y ágil, de Li. Su elegancia. El tipo se desenvolvía con una gracia innata. Había desarrollado unos andares arrogante y peligrosos que llamaban la atención de toda mujer que pasara a su lado. Pero él no parecía ser consciente de la atracción que ejercía y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la salida posterior.

Una vez en el oscuro estacionamiento, Sakura dejó escapar un silbido al ver un Lamborghini Diablo en uno de los aparcamientos para empleados. La luz de la farola se reflejaba sobre la chapa negra y lo rodeaba una especie de halo. Normalmente, pasaba por completo de los coches, pero el Lamborghini siempre había sido una excepción.

Debía ser de uno de los cirujanos.

O eso pensaba hasta que Li se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

-Abriendo mi coche.

Saura lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Este coche es tuyo?

-No –le contestó con ironía-. He sacado la llave para robarlo.

-Por Dios –jadeó-. ¡Debes estar forrado!

Li se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró, furioso, por encima de los cristales.

-Es sorprendente lo mucho que puede ahorrar durante dos mil años.

Sakura parpadeó mientras su cerebro registraba la información. ¿En serio podía tener…?

-¿De verdad eres tan viejo? –le preguntó con escepticismo.

Él asintió.

-En julio cumplí dos mil ciento ochenta y dos años, para ser exactos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba la mirada por el fantástico cuerpo de Li.

-Tienes una pinta estupenda para ser tan viejo. Yo no te habría dado más de trescientos.

Li soltó una carcajada mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

Ella no pudo evitar que el diablillo que llevaba dentro saliera a la luz en ese momento para tomarle el pelo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Dicen que los tíos que compran estos coches lo hacen para compensar una "equipación" –dijo mientras sus ojos descendían por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y se detenían en la protuberancia que se apreciaba bajo los vaqueros- pequeña.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisilla cálida y traviesa mientras abría la puerta.

Antes de que Sakura sospechara lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a ella y, abrumándola con su poder y aroma masculinos, le cogió la mano apresada por el grillete y la apretó contra su hinchado miembro.

No. Allí no había que compensar nada.

Li bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

-Si aún no lo tienes muy claro…

Se quedó sin respiración al sentirlo bajo la mano. Eso no era un calcetín.

Li la miró a los ojos y atrapó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Sakura supo en ese instante que iba a besarla de nuevo.

_¡Si, por favor!_

-Toc, toc –se escuchó la voz de Desiderius desde las sombras.

* * *

_**Bueno…. Me divertí mucho adaptando éste capítulo. Y mucho más el final... :D**_

_**¡Apareció Eriol! Tengo que aclarar que Eriol vendría a ser como un estudiante de universidad. Igual más adelante se van aclarando un poco más el deber del "Chico de los recados."**_

_**¡Apareció Tomoyo! Ella tendrá un papel un poco importante. Por ella se sabrá el por qué del miedo de Shaoran a la hora de estar con una mujer íntimamente.**_

_**TODO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES. **_

_**Debo decir que de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán muy picantes, en la parte erótica, ya que Kenyon se dedica a exprimir los ovarios de sus fans con escenas tan eróticas que asfghjgfdsfghgdfs. **_

_**Si me equivoqué en algo no duden en retarme. **_

_**Respondiendo al review de mi bruja Ilse: Espero que tus conjeturas fueran ciertas. Jajaja. Mujer, sabes que lamento haber hecho macanas con la netbook y borrar sin querer los reviews anteriores. ¡TE ADORO! **_

_**Una vez más. Gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca adaptación hecha por una fan de Kenyon y de la parejita compuesta por el papichulo de Shaoran y la tierna y dulce Sakura.**_

_**Con un review están colaborando para la felicidad de esta loca.**_

_**Las quiero!**_

_**Atte: Daniela.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-Esto sí que es una putada –dijo Li con voz serena mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y las guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos y Sakura supo al instante que era la forma en la que el Cazador Oscuro hacía saber a Desiderius lo insignificante que le resultaban sus amenazas.

-Aquí estoy, intentando besar a mi chica y tienes que llegar tú a interrumpirnos. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que te criaste en un establo?

Con una calma que dejó pasmada a Sakura, Li se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Desiderius.

-Por cierto, toca a la chica, o al Lamborghini, y eres hombre muerto.

Desiderius salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo bajo un rayo de luna. El contraste con la amarillenta luz de las farolas le confería una apariencia siniestra, a pesar de su belleza angelical.

-Bonito coche el tuyo, Cazador Oscuro –dijo Desiderius-. Gracias a él es muy fácil seguirte la pista. Y, con respecto a tu amenaza, ya estoy muerto. –Sus hermosos labios se curvaron con una sonrisa burlona-. Igual que tú.

Vestido con un traje de rayas azul, muy a la moda, Desiderius tenía toda la apariencia de un modelo. Su piel tenía un color dorado sin ningún defecto, y su cabello rubio era de un tono ligeramente más claro. Era tan apuesto que no parecía real. Y no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. Un hombre en la cúspide de su magnetismo sexual y de su fuerza.

Esa belleza sublime en un hombre tan perverso acrecentaba su aura malévola. La única indicación de su verdadera naturaleza eran los dos largos colmillos que no se molestaba en ocultar mientras hablaba.

-Casi me fastidia matarte, Cazador Oscuro. Tienes un sentido del humor muy especial del que carecían los anteriores.

-Eso intento –dijo Li colocándose entre Desiderius y Sakura-. ¿Por qué no haces esto aún más interesante y dejas que la mujer se valla?

-No.

Y surgiendo de la nada, los secuaces de Desiderius atacaron en ese momento.

Sakura escuchó un chasquido metálico.

Agarrando la muñeca que la mantenía unida a él, de modo que no pudiera hacerle daño, Li golpeó al primer vampiro rubio con la punta de la bota. Cuando vio que el Daimon se desintegraba en el aire dejando una nube de polvo, Sakura se dio cuenta que el chasquido lo había producido la hoja retráctil oculta en la bota. Al instante, el arma volvió a su escondite.

Con un movimiento sacado directamente de Hollywood, Li golpeó a otro vampiro con el codo y lo envió volando de espaldas al suelo. A la velocidad del rayo, se arrodilló, sacó una navaja y la clavó profundamente en el pecho del Daimon; cuando éste también se evaporó, la plegó y se puso en pie.

Un tercer atacante surgió de las sombras.

Dejándose guiar por el instinto, Sakura se giró y le dio una patada. Lo alcanzó en la ingle y lo envió al suelo entre gemidos.

Li la miró y alzó una ceja.

-Cinturón negro en aikido –le dijo ella.

-Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te daría un beso. –Sonrió y miró por encima del hombro de Sakura-. Agáchate.

Ella lo hizo y él lanzó una navaja directa al pecho de otro vampiro. La criatura se desintegró dejando una nube negra.

Li desenfundó la pistola.

-Métete en el coche –le ordenó, empujándola hacia el asiento del conductor.

Sakura entró tan rápido como le permitieron los grilletes, presa de continuos estremecimientos provocados por la sobrecarga de adrenalina. Pasó por encima del cambio de marchas y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Li disparaba a los Daimons.

Él entró al coche cuando ella estuvo lista, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor. Dios santo, estaba sorprendentemente calmado. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así. El tipo era imperturbable.

Otro apuesto vampiro rubio saltó al capó en el instante en que Li daba marcha atrás y pisaba el acelerador. Enseñando los colmillos, el Daimon intentó golpear el parabrisas.

-¿No os he dicho que no tocaseis el Lamborghini? –se quejó Li segundos antes de tomar una curva cerrada haciendo que el vampiro volara por los aires-. Y yo que pensaba que no podíais volar… -dijo mientras enderezaba el Lamborghini y salía a la carretera-. Supongo que Acheron necesita actualizar el manual.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que los perseguían dos coches.

-¡Dios mío! –jadeó, rodeando la ancha y fuerte muñeca de Li con la mano para que éste tuviera más movilidad y pudiera maniobrar mejor con el cambio de marchas. La cosa se ponía fea y no quería ser un estorbo para él, que era el único que podía sacarla del atolladero.

-Agárrate fuerte –le dijo él mientras ponía la radio y aceleraba.

La música de Lynyrd Skynyrd con su "That Smell" resonó con fuerza en el interior del coche justo cuando salían del aparcamiento y se internaban en el tráfico. Con el cuerpo rígido, Sakura comenzó a rezar el rosario, aunque ni siquiera era católica.

-¡Las luces! –le gritó a Li al darse cuenta de que conducía con los faros apagados y el coche tenía los vidrios polarizados, cosa que era ilegal-. ¡Las luces vendrían muy bien en este momento!

-No lo creo, ya que me molestan hasta el punto de no ver nada. Confía en mí.

-¿Qué confíe en ti? Y un cuerno –soltó Sakura, agarrándose con la mano libre al cinturón de seguridad como si se le fuese la vida en ello-. Por si no lo recuerdas, no soy inmortal.

Li soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, bueno, en un coche aplastado tampoco lo soy.

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Odio tu sentido del humor, en serio.

La sonrisa de Li se intensificó.

Atravesaron las atestadas calles de Nueva Orleáns a toda velocidad, pasando de un carril a otro hasta que Sakura creyó que iba a ponerse a vomitar. Por no mencionar que en un par de ocasiones pensó que se quedaría sin mano debido a los movimientos bruscos de Li. Tragó con fuerza, en un intento por calmar las nauseas, y se pasó el brazo por la cintura, luchando por mantenerse derecha a aquella velocidad.

Un enorme Chevy negro se colocó a la altura del Lamborghini e intentó desviarlos para que se estrellaran contra un tráiler. Sakura contuvo un chillido apretando con fuerza los dientes.

-No te dejes llevar por el pánico –le dijo Li. Alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la música mientras giraba bruscamente para pasar por debajo del tráiler y pisaba a fondo el acelerador-. He hecho esto un montón de veces.

Sakura apenas podía respirar cuando se internaron en otro carril, donde un Firebird les esperaba para intentar chocar con ellos. El Cazador Oscuro esquivó un coche aparcado a duras penas. Estaba tan aterrorizada que sólo podía emitir pequeños jadeos. Y rezar. Cientos y cientos de oraciones. Cuando llegaron a la interestatal, había visto toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Era demasiado breve y aún había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir… incluyendo agarrar a Shizuka y darle una buena paliza.

Súbitamente, el Chevy negro apareció junto a ellos e intentó sacarlos de la carretera. Li pisó el freno y el coche derrapó hacia un lado.

A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo Li muy tranquilo-. Odio a los romanos, pero debo reconocer que sus descendientes han fabricado un vehículo extraordinario.

Cambió de marcha y aceleró de nuevo, dejando atrás al Chevy. Atravesando la mediana, se internaron en el tráfico y tomaron una de las salidas a tal velocidad que lo único que Sakura vio fueron los destellos de las luces en una especie de mancha borrosa. Los chirridos de los frenos y las pitadas de las bocinas llenaron sus oídos, seguidos por el estridente sonido del metal cuando el Firebird, lleno de Daimons, chocó contra el Chevy negro. El Firebird empujó al otro vehículo hasta el muro de contención, donde dio una vuelta de campana y cayó sobre la autopista. Aún no era capaz de respirar con normalidad cuando el Chevy de los Daimons se detuvo al lado de la calzada sin golpear a ningún otro coche.

Li dio un alarido de júbilo mientras hacía girar al Lamborghini bruscamente hasta dejarlo en dirección contraria. Pisó los frenos a fondo y echó un vistazo al caos que acababan de dejar atrás.

Sakura se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta y todo el cuerpo temblando.

Él quitó la radio y la miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Y sin un solo arañazo en el Lamborghini… ¡Ja! Morded el polvo, cabrones chupa-almas.

Redujo marcha, pisó a fondo el acelerador y dio una vuelta completa en mitad de la calle, haciendo chirriar las ruedas antes de dirigirse al Barrio Francés.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, sin dar a crédito a lo sucedido, y trató de relajarse tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

-Te has divertido de lo lindo, ¿verdad?

-Joder, sí. ¿Les has visto la cara? –preguntó, soltando una carcajada-. Adoro este coche.

Ella miró al cielo suplicando ayuda divina.

-Dios mío, por favor, apártame de este loco antes de que me muera de un susto.

-Venga ya –le dijo con voz juguetona-. No me digas que no te ha hecho correr la sangre.

-Sí, sí, claro. De hecho, me la ha acelerado tanto que no estoy segura de cómo ha logrado sobrevivir mi corazón. –Lo miró fijamente-. Eres un ser humano totalmente desquiciado.

La risa de Li murió al instante.

-Solía serlo, al menos.

Sakura tragó saliva al percibir el vacío de su voz. Sin quererlo, acababa de encontrar un punto débil. El humor de ambos decayó bastante y Sakura le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a la casa de Grace, en St. Charles.

Pocos minutos después, aparcaban en el camino de entrada tras el Range Rover negro de Julian Alexander. El guardabarros trasero estaba ligeramente hundido tras su último encuentro con una farola. Pobre Julia, era un peligro en la carretera.

Sakura miró de soslayo a su compañero. Después de todo, y siguiendo con las comparaciones. Julian no era tan malo. Al menos, jamás la mataría de un infarto.

Li la ayudó a bajar del coche a través de la puerta del conductor y la precedió camino de la puerta. La antigua casa estaba completamente iluminada y, a través de las ligeras cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, Sakura pudo ver a Grace sentada en un sillón de la salita de estar.

Bajita y morena, Grace llevaba la larga melena recogida en una cola de caballo y su tripa había aumentado el doble desde la última vez que la vio. Aunque faltaban nueve semanas para que saliera de cuentas, la pobre Grace tenía todo el aspecto de ir a dar a luz en cualquier momento. Se estaba riendo de algo, pero no había señales de Julian ni de sus invitados.

Sakura se detuvo para acomodarse el pelo con la mano, enderezar su ropa sucia y abrocharse el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre.

-Grace dijo que tendrían compañía, así es que creo que deberíamos intentar pasar desapercibidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Li asintió con la cabeza en el mismo momento en que ella tocaba el timbre. Tras una breve espera, la puerta se abrió y Julian Alexander apreció en el vestíbulo. Con su casi uno noventa de altura, Julian era tan deslumbrante como Li. Tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul más profundo que ella hubiese visto jamás. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos pero, teniendo en cuenta que era el hijo de la diosa Afrodita, no era de extrañar. La sonrisa de bienvenida se borró del rostro del hombre cuando miró a Li y al instante se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sakura comprobó que Li reaccionaba de la misma forma; parecía estar perplejo.

-¿Julian de Macedonia? –preguntó Li con incredulidad.

-¿Shaoran Li?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera moverse, los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo, como si se tratara de dos hermanos largo tiempo separados su brazo siguió el movimiento del de Shaoran al abrazar a Julian.

-¡Por todos los dioses! –jadeó Julian-. ¿De verdad eres tú?

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Li apartándose un poco para mirar a Julian de arriba abajo-. Pensaba que estabas muerto.

-¿Yo? –le preguntó Julian-. ¿Y tú qué? Oí que los romanos te habían ejecutado. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? –En ese momento, bajó la mirada y vio los grilletes-. ¿Qué…?

-Por eso hemos venido –dijo Sakura-. Nos han encadenado y esperaba que tú pudieras separarnos.

-Los forjó tu padrastro –añadió Li-. ¿No tendrás una llave en algún lado, por casualidad?

Julian se rió.

-Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Por lo menos esta vez no has traído a una princesa amazona con una madre iracunda exigiendo que se te corten ciertas partes de tu cuerpo… -Julian meneó la cabeza como si se tratase de un padre regañando a su hijo-. Dos mil años después y aún sigues metiéndote en líos increíbles.

Li lo miró con una sonrisilla forzada.

-Algunas cosas no cambian jamás. Si consigues separarnos te deberé una, ¿no te importa?

Julian ladeó la cabeza.

-La última vez que hice recuento, me debías dos favores.

-¡Ah, si! No me acordaba de lo de Prymaria.

Por la expresión del rostro de Julian, Sakura supo que a él no se le había olvidado y la verdad era que mataría por enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Lo primero era liberar su brazo. Movió la cadena, haciendo que tintineara.

Julian retrocedió y los invitó a entrar a la casa.

-Habéis tenido suerte –les dijo mientras los acompañaba hasta la salita.

Grace no se había movido del sillón; ahora sostenía a Vanessa en su regazo mientras la madre de Julian, rubia y espléndida, ocupada un lugar en el sofá y jugaba con Niklos y uno de sus peluches. Un hombre moreno y alto estaba sentado junto a Afrodita y sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos, riéndose de los dos.

El Cazador Oscuro jadeó al ver la poco corriente escena familiar y apartó a Sakura con un brusco empujón, momentos antes de que Afrodita alzara la vista y maldijera.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera entender lo que sucedía, la diosa alargó un brazo y de su mano surgió una especia de rayo luminoso que golpeó directamente a Li. El impacto lo tiró al suelo de espaldas, arrastrándola junto a él.

Sakura aterrizó sobre el pecho de Li y en ese momento vio la quemadura que el rayo le había provocado en el hombro. Olía a piel y carne quemada. Sabía que el dolor de la herida tenía que ser horroroso, pero él no parecía notarlo. Muy al contrario, Li se quitó las gafas de sol con rapidez, la apartó de su pecho e intentó alejarla de él tanto como fuera posible. Poniéndose en pie se colocó entre la diosa y Sakura.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó Afrodita con el hermoso rostro desfigurado por la ira. Con los ojos entrecerrados se levanto del sofá y se acercó a Li como si se tratase de una bestia mortal acechando a su presa-. Sabes que te está prohibido mostrarte ante nosotros.

Julian agarró el brazo de su madre antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Shaoran.

-¡Madre, detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró furiosa.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a un Cazador Oscuro ante mi presencia? ¡Sabes que está prohibido!

Julian frunció el ceño y observó a Li. La incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

Li miró a Sakura por encima del hombro.

-Estás a punto de ser libre, pequeña –le susurró.

Afrodita alzó la mano.

Aterrorizada, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la diosa pretendía acabar con él. _¡No!,_ el grito se atascó en su garganta mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, presa del pánico.

Julian atrapó la muñeca de su madre antes de que pudiera herir a Li de nuevo.

-No, mamá –la increpó Julian-. Cazador Oscuro o no, da la casualidad de que es el único hombre que me guardó las espaldas mientras todos los demás rezaban para verme muerto. Si lo matas, jamás te perdonaré.

El rostro de Afrodita adoptó una expresión pétrea.

Julian la soltó.

-Nunca te he pedido nada antes. Pero ahora lo hago, como tu hijo que soy. Ayúdalo. Por favor.

Afrodita miró a Julian y a Li alternativamente. La indecisión en su mirada era tangible.

-¿Hefestos? –llamó Julian al hombre sentado en el sofá-. ¿Los liberarás?

-Está prohibido –contestó el dios bruscamente- y lo sabes. Los Cazadores Oscuros no poseen alma y están más allá de nuestro alcance.

-No pasa nada, Julian –dijo Li en voz baja-. Pídele que el rayo no me atraviese para que no hiera a la mujer.

Fue entonces cuando Afrodita vio a Sakura. Y su mirada se posó sobre los grilletes.

-¿Mamá? –le pidió Julian de nuevo.

Afrodita chasqueó los dedos y los grilletes desaparecieron.

-Gracias –le dijo Julian.

-Sólo lo he hecho para ayudar a la humana –dijo la diosa con gravedad antes de volver al sofá-. El Cazador Oscuro puede apañárselas solo.

Li le dio las gracias en silencio a Julian, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Shaoran, espera .le dijo Julian, deteniéndolo-. No puedes marcharte estando herido.

La expresión del Cazador Oscuro era impasible.

-Ya conoces las normas, adelphos. Me las apaño solo.

-No, esta noche no.

-Si él se queda –dijo Afrodita-, tenemos que marcharnos.

Julian miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, mamá. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarlo. Hasta luego.

La diosa desapareció con un destello luminoso. Hefestos dejó a Niklos en el suelo y acto seguido también se evaporó.

-¿Julian? –lo llamó Grace desde la salita-. ¿Corre peligro Vanessa si la dejo en el suelo?

-No –le contestó él.

Sakura observó la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Li cuando los gemelos se acercaron corriendo a su padre.

Niklos se apartó, feliz de ver a Sakura, y comenzó a parlotear mientras le tendía los brazos. Ella lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso sobre los suaves rizos rubios.

Dando saltos entre sus brazos, el niño soltó una carcajada y la abrazó.

Vanessa se dirigió directamente a Li, cosa absolutamente normal en ella; la pequeña hechicera no se arredraba ante los extraños. Extendió el brazo y le ofreció la galleta a medio comer que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Ga-lleta? –le preguntó con su hablar titubeante, propio de un bebé.

Arrodillándose ante ella, Li sonrió con ternura, cogió la galleta y acarició con suavidad el cabello oscuro de la niña.

-Gracias cielo –le dijo con suavidad antes de devolverle la galleta-, pero no tengo hambre.

Vanessa dio un gritito y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Aunque Sakura viviera toda una eternidad, jamás sería capaz de olvidar la mirada desesperada, de profundo dolor, que se reflejó en los ojos de Li mientras abrazaba a la niña contra su pecho. Había anhelo. Sufrimiento. Era la mirada de un hombre que sabía que sostenía entre sus brazos algo que no deseaba que le arrebataran.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabecita de Vanessa mientras apretaba los puños y la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-Por los dioses, Julian, siempre haces unos niños tan hermosos…

Julian no contestó mientras Grace se acercaba, pero Sakura reconoció la angustia en sus ojos al observar cómo su amigo abrazaba a su hija.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

Recordaban algo, alguna pesadilla vivida por ambos de la que Sakura no sabía nada.

Julian tomó a Grace de la mano.

-Grace, éste es mi amigo Shaoran Li. Shaoran, ésta es mi esposa.

Li se puso en pie con la misma agilidad que una pantera negra, sosteniendo a Vanessa con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

-Es un honor conocerte, Grace.

-Gracias –le contestó ella-. Lo mismo digo. Julian ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

Li miró a Julian con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que siempre ha censurado mi comportamiento, tiemblo al pensar lo que ha podido contarte.

Grace se rió.

-Nada malo. ¿Es cierto que en una ocasión incitaste a toda una casa de putas a que…?

-¡Julian! –masculló Li-. No puedo creer que le contaras eso.

Sin inmutarse siquiera, Julian se encogió de hombros e ignoró la irritación de su amigo.

-Siempre has sabido sacar a relucir tu ingenio bajo presión.

Grace jadeó y se llevó la mano hacia el voluminoso vientre. Su marido se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, observándola con preocupación.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Grace se frotó el vientre y los miró con una débil sonrisa.

-Lo siento. El bebé da patadas como una mula.

Li miró el vientre de Grace y una extraña luz iluminó sus ojos. Por un instante, Sakura hubiese jurado que los había visto brillar.

-Es otro niño –les dijo en voz baja y distante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Grace, sorprendida, mientras continuaba frotándose arriba y abajo-. Sólo lo sé desde ayer mismo.

-Puede percibir el alma del bebé –le dijo Julian suavemente-. Es uno de los poderes protectores de un Cazador Oscuro.

Li miró a su amigo.

-Éste va a tener un carácter fuerte. Generoso y tierno, pero muy imprudente.

-Me recuerda a alguien que conocí en una ocasión –comentó Julian.

Esas palabras parecieron torturar a Li.

-Venga –dijo Julian, tomando a Vanessa de los brazos de Shaoran y poniéndola en el suelo, sin hacer caso a sus lloriqueos de protesta-. Necesito que me acompañes arriba para curarte esa herida.

Sakura se quedó en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Un millón de preguntas bullían en su interior en busca de respuestas y, si no hubiese sido por la herida de Li, estaría de camino al piso superior para formularlas todas. Pero Julian tenía razón. Esa herida tenía un aspecto muy feo y necesitaba ser atendida. Tras echar una mirada pensativa a las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Grace.

-Pareces asombrosamente tranquila, a pesar del caos que se ha formado aquí. Dioses desvaneciéndose, gente que llega cubierta de sangre y a la que lanzan un rayo en tu recibidor… Cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas deberías estar de los nervios, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta tu estado.

Grace rió mientras conducía a una llorosa Vanessa de vuelta a la salita de estar.

-Bueno, durante los últimos años casi me he acostumbrado a ver a los dioses apareciendo y desapareciendo de repente. Y a otras cosas en las que no quiero ni pensar. Estar casada con Julian es, sin duda, un buen modo de aprender a mantener la calma.

Sakura se rió sin mucho entusiasmo y volvió a mirar hacia la escalera, preguntándose de nuevo acerca de su enigmático Cazador Oscuro.

-Li, o Shaoran, ¿es también un dios?

-No lo sé. Por lo que Julian me ha contado, siempre he creído que era un hombre; pero estoy tan a oscuras como tú.

Mientras Grace tomaba asiento, Sakura escuchó a los hombres hablar a través del transmisor colocado en la habitación de los bebés.

Grace extendió el brazo para apagar el receptor.

-Por favor, espera.

Sakura se sentó y jugueteó con Niklos mientras escuchaba la conversación que se desarrollaba en el piso superior.

-Joder, Shaoran –le dijo Julian tan pronto éste le dio su camisa-. Tienes más cicatrices que mi padre.

Shaoran dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras rozaba la quemadura que el rayo de Afrodita le había causado en el hombro.

Se encontraban en la habitación de los gemelos, al fondo del pasillo. Shaoran entornó los ojos, molesto por el brillo de la luz sobre el papel que cubría las paredes –amarillo y con ositos- y sacó las gafas de sol. Julian debió recordar parte de la antigua mitología griega, porque apagó la luz y encendió una lamparita pequeña que inundó la habitación con un suave resplandor.

Debilitado por el dolor, Shaoran notó que su reflejo en el espejo apenas si era perceptible. La capacidad de no reflejarse en los espejos era una de las medidas de protección de las que gozaba un Cazador Oscuro. Para conseguir verse en uno de ellos, tenían que proyectar una imagen mental, algo que resultaba muy duro estando herido o excesivamente cansado.

Shaoran se apartó un poco del armario pintado de blanco y se encontró con la interrogante mirada de Julian.

-Dos mil años de lucha suelen dejar huella en el cuerpo.

-Siempre tuviste más pelotas que cerebro.

Un espeluznante escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shaoran al escuchar esas palabras tan familiares. Era imposible recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que Julian las había pronunciado en griego antiguo.

Cómo había echado de menos a su amigo y mentor a os largo de los siglos… Julian había sido el único al que había prestado atención. Y uno de los pocos hombres a los que había respetado de verdad. Se frotó el brazo y continuó hablando.

-Lo sé. Pero lo gracioso es que siempre escucho tu voz en mi mente pidiéndome que tenga paciencia. –Hablando con una voz más ronca, imitó el acento espartano de Julian- :"Maldición Shaoran, ¿es que no puedes pensar nunca antes de actuar?"

Julian no respondió.

Shaoran sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Los mismos recuerdos agridulces que le perseguían a él cada noche cuando se relajaba el tiempo suficiente como para dejar que el pasado regresara. Imágenes de un mundo desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo; de gente y de familia que no eran más que sombras difusas y sentimientos perdidos.

El suyo había sido un mundo muy especial, pero su elegancia primitiva aún caldeaba sus corazones. Shaoran todavía podía oler el aceite de las lámparas que iluminaban su hogar y sentir la brisa fresca y fragante del Mediterráneo que perfumaba su villa.

En una extraña contradicción con los pensamientos de Shaoran, Julian abrió el pequeño botiquín y buscó un moderno paquete de hielo. Cuando lo encontró, quitó el cierre para liberar el gel y lo sostuvo sobre el hombro de Shaoran. Éste siseó al sentir e frío sobre la herida.

-Siento mucho lo de la descarga astral –se disculpó Julian-. Si lo hubiese sabido…

-No tienes la culpa de nada. No había modo de que supieras que había entregado mi alma. No es precisamente el modo de comenzar una conversación. "Hola, soy Shaoran. No tengo alma. ¿Qué tal estás?"

-No tiene gracia.

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que nunca has entendido mi sentido del humor.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando el dolor le recorrió el brazo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo para fastidiar al viejo Apollyon. –Cogió el paquete de las manos de Julian y retrocedió un paso-. ¿Qué te ocurrió Julian? Me dijeron que Escipión te capturó junto a tu familia y que os asesinó.

Julian soltó un bufido.

-¿Y tú lo creíste? Fue Príapo quién mató a mi familia. Cuando los encontré muertos me dejé llevar por un "momento Shaoran" y fui tras él.

Shaoran alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, Julian nunca había cedido a un impulso en toda su vida. El tipo era la calma y la reflexión personificadas, sin importar el caos que hubiera a su alrededor. Y eso había sido una de las cosas que más apreciara de su amigo.

-¿Tú hiciste algo impulsivo?

-Sí. Y lo pagué muy caro –dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Shaoran a los ojos-. Príapo me maldijo y me encerró en un pergamino. Pasé dos mil años como esclavo sexual antes de que mi esposa me liberara.

Shaoran soltó un silbido de incredulidad. Había oído hablar de tales maldiciones. El sufrimiento era agónico, y su orgulloso amigo debía haberlo pasado realmente mal. Julian nunca había permitido que nadie dirigiese su camino. Ni siquiera los dioses.

-Y tú me llamas loco a mí… -dijo Shaoran-. Yo me limité a provocar el odio de los romanos. Tú fuiste tras el panteón griego al completo.

Julian le pasó un tubo de crema para las quemaduras. Cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca.

-Me estaba preguntando… cuando me marché, ¿qué sucedió con…?

Shaoran lo miró a los ojos y vio la agonía reflejada en ellos. Descubrió que para su amigo era demasiado doloroso el hecho de mencionar lo sucedido. Él todavía sentía el dolor al recordar las muertes de los hijos de Julian. De cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrosadas, había sido dos niños preciosos y vivaces; resultaba imposible hacerles justicia con simples palabras. Su simple presencia hacía que el corazón de Shaoran se encogiera de envidia.

¡Por los dioses! Cómo había deseado poder tener su propia familia, sus propios hijos. Cada vez que visitaba el hogar de Julian, anhelaba poder vivir una existencia como la de su amigo. Era lo único que había querido siempre. Un hogar acogedor, unos hijos a los que amar y una esposa que lo quisiera. Cosas sencillas, en realidad, pero que siempre habían resultado imposibles para él.

Y ahora, como Cazador Oscuro, esos deseos no eran más que sueños irrealizables.

Shaoran no podía ni imaginarse el horror que Julian debía sentir cada vez que recordara a sus hijos. Dudaba mucho de que cualquier otro hombre pudiera amar a unos niños tanto como su amigo. Recordaba el día en que Atolycus, con cinco añitos, había cambiado la cola de caballo del yelmo de Julian por unas plumas, como regalo para su padre antes de cabalgar a la batalla. Julian había sido uno de los generales más temidos de todo el ejército macedonio, pero por no herir los sentimientos de su hijo, había llevado el regalo con orgullo delante de todos sus hombres.

Nadie se atrevió a reírse. Ni siquiera Shaoran.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada de la de su amigo.

-Enterré a Calista y a Atolycus en el huerto desde el que se veía el mar, donde solían jugar. La familia de Penélope se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, y envié el cadáver de Jasón a casa de su pare.

-Gracias.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Era un hermano para mí.

Julian se rió con tristeza.

-Supongo que eso explica por qué tenías esa fijación por hacerme la vida imposible.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Con veintitrés años eras demasiado duro y serio.

-No como tú.

Shaoran apenas recordaba el hombre que una vez fue y del que Julian estaba hablando. Despreocupado y siempre listo para la batalla. De sangre caliente y cabeza de chorlito. Era un milagro que Julian no lo hubiese matado. La paciencia de ese hombre no tenía límites.

-Mis gloriosos días de desperdiciada juventud –dijo Shaoran con melancolía.

Mirándose el hombro, comenzó a extender la crema sobre la quemadura. Dolía, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico. Y se había enfrentado a sufrimientos muchos peores que ese minúsculo dolor.

Julian arqueó una ceja y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

-Los romanos te capturaron por mi culpa, ¿no es cierto?

Shaoran se detuvo al ver el remordimiento en los ojos de su amigo. Después, siguió extendiéndose la crema.

-Siempre fuiste muy duro contigo mismo, Julian. No fue por tu culpa. Tras tu desaparición continué con la sangrienta cruzada contra sus ejércitos. Me forjé mi propio destino en ese aspecto, y tú no tuviste nada que ver.

-Pero si hubiese estado allí, podría haber evitado que te cogieran.

Shaoran resopló.

-Eras muy bueno sacándome de los problemas, no hay duda. Pero ni siquiera tú podrías haberme salvado de mí mismo. Si hubieses estado allí, los romanos habrían tenido a otro general macedonio al que crucificar. Créeme, estabas mucho mejor en ese pergamino que enfrentándote al destino que Escipión y Valerius tenían en mente para nosotros.

A pesar de sus palabras, Shaoran aún veía la culpa reflejada en el rostro de su amigo, y quería librarlo de ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Julian-. Según los historiadores Valerius te capturó en plena batalla. Pero no puedo creerlo. No luchando como luchabas.

-Y la historia dice que tú fuiste asesinado por los hombres de Escipión. Los ganadores escriben su versión de los hechos.

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, Shaoran dejó que los recuerdos lo transportaran de vuelta a aquel aciago día del pasado. Apretó los dientes cuando una oleada de angustia y rábialo invadió al recordar vívidamente por qué había encerrado esos recuerdo en el fondo de su mente.

-Ya sabes que las Parcas son unas putas traicioneras. No fui capturado por Valerius; me tendieron una trampa y me ofrecieron a él como un regalo.

Julian frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi pequeña Clytemnestra. Mientras tú y yo luchábamos contra los romanos, mi esposa los recibía en su lecho, en nuestra casa.

El rostro de Julian perdió color.

-No puedo creer que Tomoyo hiciese algo así, después de todo lo que sacrificaste por ella.

-Toda buena acción tiene un precio.

Julian miró a Shaoran con el ceño levemente fruncido ante la amargura de sus palabras. Éste no era el mismo hombre que había conocido en Macedonia. Shaoran Li siempre había estado lleno de alegría, generosidad y ternura. El hombre que se alzaba ante él carecía de entusiasmo. Se mantenía en guardia. Era muy suspicaz y su comportamiento rayaba en la frialdad.

-¿Te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro a causa de la traición de tu esposa? –le preguntó Julian.

-Sí.

Julian cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la compasión por su amigo se abría paso hacia su corazón de la mano de la ira. Veía a su amigo en sus recuerdos tal y como había sido siglos atrás. Sus ojos siempre habían tenido una mirada alegre y traviesa. Shaoran amaba la vida como muy pocas personas lo hacían. De espíritu generoso, amable por naturaleza y de corazón valeroso, Shaoran siempre lograba desarmarlo y, es incontables ocasiones, había deseado poder odiar al malcriado muchacho.

Pero le habría resultado imposible.

-¿Qué te hizo Valerius? –preguntó julia.

Shaoran respiró hondo.

-Créeme, no te gustaría conocer todos los detalles.

Julian observó cómo Shaoran hacía un leve gesto de dolor cuando un repentino recuerdo asaltó su mente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –contestó Shaoran malhumorado.

Los pensamientos de Julian volvieron a la esposa de Shaoran. Pequeña y pelo violáceo, Tomoyo había sido más hermosa que Helena de Troya. Sólo la había visto una vez, y de lejos. Pero aún así, supo al instante lo que había llamado l atención de Shaoran. Tomoyo poseía un aura irresistible que hablaba a las claras de su amplia experiencia sexual y de su habilidad en esos menesteres. Cuando la conoció, con apenas veintidós años, el joven Shaoran se había enamorado de ella al instante; de una mujer ocho años mayor que él. No le importó lo que los demás dijeran sobre ella; Shaoran jamás escuchaba a nadie. Había amado a esa mujer con locura, con toda su alma.

-¿Qué pasó con Tomoyo? –preguntó Julian-. ¿Descubriste por qué lo hizo?

Shaoran arrojó el paquete de hielo a la bolsa.

-Me dijo que lo hacía por temor a que no pudiera protegerla.

Julian soltó una maldición.

-Yo dije algo más fuerte –contestó Shaoran en voz baja-. Estuve tres semanas allí tendido, intentando descubrir qué era lo que ella odiaba tanto de mí como para entregarme a mi peor enemigo. Jamás me había dado cuenta antes de lo imbécil que fui.

Shaoran mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada al recordar la mirada de su esposa mientras comenzaba su ejecución. Lo había mirado frente a frente, sin demostrar ni pizca de remordimiento.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque él le había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, todo su corazón y alma, ella no le había dado nada. Ni siquiera su ternura. Si sus ojos hubiesen mostrado ese día un pequeño destello de remordimiento, un poco de pena…

Pero su rostro sólo reflejaba una morbosa curiosidad.

Y eso había destrozado su corazón. Si Tomoyo no fue capaz de amarlo después de todo lo que él le había dado, sólo podía significar una cosa: que no era digno de ser amado.

Su padre había estado en lo cierto.

"_Ninguna mujer puede amar a un hombre de tu posición y riqueza. Afróntalo. Muchacho, para ellas sólo serás un bolsillo bien repleto." _

Desde entonces, su corazón sangraba por la verdad que encerraban esas palabras. Jamás volvería a permitir que una mujer tuviese ese tipo de poder sobre él. Se negaba a que el amor -o cualquier otro motivo- lo cegara, apartándolo de sus necesidades. Su trabajo era lo único que importaba.

-Lo siento muchísimo –susurró Julian.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Todos tenemos algo de lo que arrepentirnos –le contestó mientras recogía la camisa.

-Escúchame –le dijo Julian, deteniéndolo-, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y me dejas que te preste algo de ropa?

-He desaparecido en mitad de una cacería.

-No te ofendas Shaoran, pero estás hecho un desastre. Reconozco que hace mucho que no participo en una lucha, pero sé que es mucho más fácil enfrentarse a la batalla después de un baño caliente y con el estómago lleno.

Shaoran dudó.

-¿Quince minutos?

-De acuerdo, que sea rápido.

Shaoran dejó que el agua caliente relajara su magullado cuerpo. La noche aún era joven, pero estaba muy cansado. El hombro le daba punzadas y no dejaba de dolerle y la herida en el costado no estaba mucho mejor.

Pero aún dolorido, toda su atención estaba puesta en la mujer que lo esperaba escaleras abajo.

¿Por qué lo atraía tanto? Había salvado a numerosos humanos a lo largo de los siglos y no había sentido nada por ellos, aparte de una simple curiosidad.

Pero esta mujer, con su mirada franca y abierta y su sonrisa hechicera, le había llegado al corazón.

Un corazón que había perdido siglos atrás. Pero no lo necesitaba. A los Cazadores Oscuros se les prohibía mantener una relación estable. En caso de necesidad, sus encuentros sexuales se limitaban a una sola noche.

Volvían a nacer para caminar en soledad a lo largo de los siglos. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo tenía muy presente. Lo habían jurado.

Y nunca antes le había molestado que fuese así.

Sólo había habido una ocasión, a lo largo de su vida, en la que la sonrisa de una mujer le había provocado esta extraña y vertiginosa sensación en la boca del estómago.

Lanzó una maldición ante el recuerdo.

-Venga, Shaoran –se dijo así mismo mientras se duchaba-. Sal de esta casa, mata a Desiderius y vuelve a tu hogar. Olvida que la has visto.

La mera idea de no volver a verla nunca más hacía que el dolor lo partiera en dos. Pero tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Ésta era su vida y adoraba la oscuridad de la noche a la que estaba ligado por un juramento. Sus obligaciones eran su única familia. Su juramento, su corazón.

Su trabajo era su amor y lo seguiría siendo durante toda la eternidad.

-¿Sakura?

Alejando su pensamiento del atractivo Cazador Oscuro, Sakura miró a Grace, que estaba sentada en el sillón.

-¿Te importaría subir a la habitación de los gemelos y traerme un pañal? –preguntó Grace-. Si subo esas escaleras de nuevo creo que no volveré a bajar.

Sakura se rió.

-Claro. No tardaré.

Subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo. Pasó por delante de la puerta del baño en el mismo instante en que Shaoran salía de él con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Y chocaron.

Li le puso las manos sobre los hombros para sujetarla y las pupilas se le dilataron al reconocerla

Sakura se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazalete de plata que llevaba en la muñeca se había trabado en uno de los flecos de la toalla de Li.

Y, lo que era aún peor, se le estaba haciendo agua la boca al contemplar toda aquella piel morena y sensual, al sentir sus fuertes manos sobre ella.

El poder y la fuerza que emanaban de él hacían que se le acelerara el corazón. Y el aroma fresco y limpio de su piel… Llevaba el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba los fuertes rasgos del rostro bien a la vista, y dudaba mucho de que pudiese haber un hombre más apuesto.

Los ojos oscuros de Li, rodeados de pestañas pecaminosamente largas, la miraban con intensidad. El deseo voraz que se leía en ellos la puso a cien e hizo que se estremeciera. Tenía todo el aspecto de poder devorarla y, de hecho, Sakura deseaba que la devorara. Completamente. Por entero.

Y que la saboreara.

-Esto sí que se pone interesante –dijo él con un asomo de diversión en la voz.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, allí de pie, con la muñeca peligrosamente cerca de la súbita protuberancia que había surgido bajo la toalla. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos que acababan unidos cada dos por tres? Deslizó la mirada por la multitud de cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Li y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de ellas habrían sido causadas por la tortura que le había mencionado a Julian un rato antes.

-La mayoría –le susurró mientras alzaba un brazo para posar la mano sobre su nuca.

Sakura sintió cómo sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello. La otra mano, que aún estaba sobre su hombro, la sujetó con más fuerza, aunque de modo muy sutil.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó ella alzando la vista.

-La mayoría de las cicatrices son de los romanos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

-Estaba espiando tus pensamientos, del mismo modo que tú hiciste con Julian y conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura al caer en la cuenta de los poderes psíquicos de Li.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

Él asintió sin mirarla a la cara. Tenía los ojos clavados en el lugar donde su mano le acariciaba el cabello, como si estuviese memorizando su tacto.

La miró a los ojos de forma tan repentina que Sakura emitió un jadeo.

-Y con respecto a la pregunta que temes formular, lo único que tienes que hacer es mover el brazo y lo sabrás.

-¿Saber qué?

-Si cuando me quite la toalla voy a estar igual de bueno que con ella.

Sakura se ruborizó intensamente al escuchar sus aterradores pensamientos en boca de Li. Antes de que pudiera moverse, él la soltó y dejó caer la toalla, que quedó colgando de su brazalete.

Al ver a Li completamente desnudo delante de ella, se quedó con la boca abierta. Cu cuerpo, de músculos duros y perfectamente definidos, parecía obra de un escultor. Y al instante descubrió que su piel era de color dorado en todos sitios. No era producto de la exposición al sol, sino natural.

Sakura lo deseaba de forma desesperada.

Lo único que tenía en mente era llevarlo a la habitación y tirar de él para tenerlo encima, luego al lado y luego debajo durante el resto de la noche.

¡Ay! La de cosas que quería hacerle a este hombre.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Li y, por el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos, Sakura descubrió que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento. Otra vez.

Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron y su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello, abrasándola.

-El nudismo nunca fue un problema para los antiguos griegos –le susurró al oído.

Los pezones de Sakura se endurecieron.

Muy lentamente, Li movió la mano y le alzó la barbilla. Sus ojos la atraparon; daba la sensación de querer sondear su mente en busca de algo. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Sakura gimió al sentir el rose de sus labios. Este beso era muy diferente al anterior. Era tierno. Dulce.

Y la hacía arder.

Li abandonó sus labios y dejó un reguero de abrasadores besos desde el mentón hasta el cuello, mientras su lengua le humedecía la piel con suaves caricias. Sakura colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros desnudos y apoyó todo su peso sobre él.

-Eres tan tentadora –susurró Li antes de trazar la curva de su oreja con la lengua-. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer, y tú odias todo lo que no sea humano. Y todo lo relacionado con el mundo paranormal. –Se alejó un poco y la miró apesadumbrado-. Es una lástima.

Desenganchó la toalla del brazalete y, echándosela sobre un hombro, comenzó a andar hacia la habitación. Sakura apretó los dientes al contemplar ese delicioso y magnífico trasero.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, recordó el pañal.

Tan pronto como pensó en él, Li abrió la puerta, le arrojó uno y cerró de nuevo.

Shaoran se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, luchando contra el ardiente deseo que lo atravesaba. Era una sensación voraz y traicionera que le hacía anhelar cosas que jamás podría tener. Cosas que sólo conseguirían acrecentar su sufrimiento. Y ya había sufrido el equivalente a diez mil vidas humanas.

Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza.

Pero mientras estaba allí plantado, la soledad de su existencia se posaba sobre él con saña.

"_Muchacho, te dejas guiar por el corazón con demasiada frecuencia. Algún día te llevará a la ruina." _

Se encogió al recordar la advertencia de su padre. Ningún de los dos sabía en aquel momento lo ciertas que acabarían siendo esas palabras-

_Soy un Cazador Oscuro._

Tenía que aferrarse a la realidad. Era lo único que se interponía entre Sakura y lo que sería su aniquilación.

Desiderius estaba ahí fuera y él debía detenerlo.

Pero lo que en realidad deseaba hacer, era bajar las escaleras, alzar a Sakura entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su casa donde pasaría la noche entera explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con los labios, con las manos. Con la lengua.

-Soy un imbécil –masculló mientras se obligaba a ponerse la ropa que Julian le había prestado.

No volvería a pensar en Sakura ni en el pasado. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Algo que no podía dejar de lado. Protegía a la gente. Y viviría y moriría protegiéndolos, lo que significaba que los deseos físicos que despertaba en una mujer como Sakura estaban estrictamente prohibidos.

Unos minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros de Julian y un jersey negro de cuello de pico, salió de la habitación con el abrigo de cuero sobre el hombro y bajó hasta el recibidor, donde lo esperaban Julian, Grace, Sakura y los niños.

Julian le ofreció una pequeña bolsa de papel.

-¡Jolines! –dijo Shaoran al cogerla-, gracias papi. Te prometo que seré un buen chico y que me portaré bien con los otros niños.

Julian soltó una carcajada.

-Payaso.

-Es mejor que ser un hazmerreír. –Shaoran mantuvo la compostura cuando miró a Sakura y sintió que el deseo lo abrasaba. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le resultaba imposible mirarla sin desear probar sus labios o sentir su cuerpo entre los brazos? Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar-. Aseguraos de que se queda aquí hasta que amanezca. Los Daimons no podrán entrar sin una invitación.

-¿Y qué pasará mañana por la noche? –preguntó Grace.

-Desiderius estará muerto para entonces.

Julian asintió.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta mara marcharse, pero, antes de llegar a la puerta, Sakura lo agarró del brazo con suavidad y lo detuvo.

-Gracias –le dijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

_Márchate_. Porque si no lo hacía, acabaría sucumbiendo a la exigente necesidad que sentía en su interior.

Apartó los ojos de Sakura y miró a Grace.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Grace.

-Lo mismo digo, general.

Antes de que pudiera moverse para acercarse a la puerta, Sakura volvió a sujetarlo y tiró de él hasta que quedó frente a ella y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de él.

Petrificado, Shaoran sólo atinó a parpadear. Pero lo que más lo conmovió fue la preocupación que vio en ese ojos de un verde profundo; la preocupación que Sakura sentía en su corazón. No quería que le hicieran daño.

_Desiderius está esperando._

Ese pensamiento pasó veloz por su mente. Tenía que marcharse.

Pero alejarse de Sakura era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás.

-Sé feliz, bombón –le deseó él.

-¿Bombón? –preguntó Sakura, ofendida.

Él sonrió.

-Después de lo que "chulo vestido de cuero", te debía una –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mano antes de apartarla de su brazo-. Son casi las ocho, será mejor que llames a tu hermana.

Shaoran le soltó las manos y, al instante, la echó en falta.

Intercambió una mirada con Julian. Ésta sería la última vez que se vieran y ambos lo sabían.

-Adiós, adelphos.

-Adiós hermano –le contestó Julian.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió en solitario hacia el coche. Una vez en el interior del vehículo, no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar hacia atrás. Aunque no pudiera ver a Sakura, aún podía sentir su presencia al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolo.

Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que alguien se había entristecido al ver cómo se marchaba. Y tampoco recordaba haber sentido antes esa absurda necesidad de mantener a su lado a una mujer a cualquier precio.

* * *

**¡Bellezas! Me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero como algunas saben, estoy haciendo mi último año de tecnicatura en informática y me tienen de los pelos. Lo último que deseo es descuidar esta adaptación…**

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Sherrylin Kenyon y al grupo CLAMP, a excepción de algunos que son de mi autoría.**

**Les agradezco por el apoyo a mis hermanas. ¡Las adoro!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización. **


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

Después de que Shaoran se marchara, Sakura llamó a Shizuka y la tranquilizó, asegurándole que se encontraba a salvo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos de Grace. Cuando ésta y los niños se retiraron a dormir, ella se sentó en el sofá con un plato de espaguetis.

Julian salió de la cocina y le ofreció una Coca-Cola antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Bien –dijo-, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Sakura no tuvo que pensarlo.

-Por e principio. Quiero saber exactamente qué es un Cazador Oscuro y qué son los Daimons. De dónde vienen los apolitas y qué relación hay entre todos ellos.

Julian soltó una carcajada.

-Vas directo al grano, ¿verdad? –Mientras giraba el vaso de té helado entre las manos pareció sopesar la mejor forma de contestar sus preguntas-. En momentos como éste me gustaría que la Kynigostaia de Homero hubiese sobrevivido al paso del tiempo.

-¿Kyni qué?

Él se volvió a reír y tomó un sorbo de té.

-Recogía el nacimiento de los Kynigstosi, los Cazadores Oscuros, y podría haber respondido a la mayoría de tus dudas. Narraba con detalle el nacimiento de las dos razas que una vez dominaron la tierra: los humanos y los apolitas.

Sakura asintió brevemente.

-De acuerdo. Sé de donde vienen los humanos, pero no sé nada de los apolitas.

-Hace eones, Apolo y Zeus caminaban por la ciudad de Tebas cuando, de repente, Zeus declaró la grandeza de la raza humana y la llamó "el pináculo de la perfección terrenal". Apolo soltó un bufido y dijo que podía mejorarse en muchos aspectos. Se jactó de poder crear fácilmente una raza superior y Zeus lo retó a que lo hiciera. Así es que Apolo buscó a una ninfa que estuviese de acuerdo en dar a luz a sus hijos.  
En tres días nacieron los primeros apolitas. Tres días más tarde esos niños habían alcanzado la madurez y tres días después estaban preparados para ser los regentes de la tierra.

Sakura se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

-Entonces, los apolitas son los hijos de Apolo. Lo he pillados. ¿Y por qué algunos de ellos se convierten en Daimons?

-¿Por qué no te esperas? Soy yo el que está contando la historia –le dijo Julian pacientemente, con la misma voz que Sakura suponía que usaba con sus alumnos de la facultad-. Puesto que los apolitas nacieron con un intelecto, una belleza y una fuerza superiores a los de los humanos, Zeus los envió a vivir a la isla de la Atlántida, donde esperaba que vivieran en paz. No sé si has leído los "Diálogos" de Platón…

-No te ofendas, pero me pasé toda la carrera evitando las asignaturas de letras…

Julian sonrió.

-Da igual. De todos modos, la mayoría de lo que Platón escribió acerca de la Atlántida es cierto. Eran una raza agresiva que quería dominar la tierra y, como broche final, también el Olimpo. A Apolo no le importaba ya que, una vez cumplidos sus propósitos, él se convertiría en el dios supremo.

Sakura supo a dónde llevaba todo esto.

-Apuesto a que el viejo Zeus estaba contentísimo con esa idea.

-Estaba encantado –le contestó Julian irónicamente-. Pero no tanto como los pobres griegos que estaban siendo abatidos por los apolitas. Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que luchar no los llevaría a ningún sitio, por lo que idearon un plan para que Apolo cambiara de bando. Eligieron a la mujer más hermosa entre la raza humana, Ryssa y se la entregaron a Apolo como amante.

-¿Era más hermosa que Helena de Troya?

-Todo esto sucedió muchísimo antes de que Helena naciera y, sí, según las crónicas ella era la mujer más hermosa que el mundo ha visto jamás. De cualquier forma, Apolo –siendo como es…- no pudo resistirse a Ryssa. Se enamoró de ella y, finalmente, la mujer quedó embarazada. Cuando la reina de los apolitas escuchó lo que sucedía, se enfureció tanto que envió a un grupo de asesinos para que acabaran con la vida de la madre y del niño. La reina dio instrucciones a sus hombres para que el crimen pareciera ser el ataque de un animal salvaje, de modo que Apolo no se vengara de los apolitas.

Sakura soltó un silbido e imaginó lo que ocurrió después.

-Apolo lo descubrió.

-Exacto, y no le sentó muy bien. No sé si sabrás que Apolo es también el dios de las plagas. Destruyó la Atlántida y hubiese destruido a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes si Artemisa no lo hubiera detenido.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-Porque los apolitas eran carne y sangre de Apolo. Destruirlos hubiese significado acabar con el propio dios y eso habría supuesto el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Qué desastre. Menos mal que lo detuvo.

-Eso pensó el resto del panteón griego. Pero Apolo quería vengarse. Y lo hizo. Prohibió a los apolitas caminar bajo la luz de sol para no tener que verlos nunca más y recordar su traición. Puesto que habían intentado hacerle creer que Ryssa había sido atacada por un animal salvaje, les dio características animales: colmillos, sentidos muy desarrollados…

-¿Y la velocidad y la fuerza?

-Ya la tenían; junto con las habilidades psíquicas que Apolo no pudo quitarles.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba que los dioses podían hacer cualquier cosa que se les antojase. ¿No consiste en eso lo de ser dios?

-No siempre. Tienen las leyes a las que atenerse, igual que nosotros. Pero en el caso de los poderes psíquicos es diferente; una vez ese canal se abre no puede volver a cerrarse. Por eso Apolo no pudo quitarle a Cassandra el don de la adivinación del futuro cuando ella lo rechazó. Lo que hizo fue enmarañarlo todo, de modo que nadie creyera en sus profecías.

-¡Claro!, eso tiene sentido –dijo Sakura antes de beber un sorbo de Coca-Cola-. Vale, entonces los apolitas tienen poderes psíquicos, son muy fuertes y, además, no resisten la luz del sol. ¿Y lo de beber sangre? ¿Lo hacen o no?

-Sí. Beben sangre, pero sólo si proviene de otro apolita. De hecho, a casusa de la maldición de Apolo, están condenados a alimentarse los unos de los otros cada pocos días para no morir.

-¡Puaj! –exclamó ella arrugando la nariz-. Eso es asqueroso –dijo, temblando ante la mera idea de tener que vivir de ese modo-. Algunos de ellos beben sangre humana, ¿no es cierto?

Julian vaciló antes de contestar.

-No exactamente. Si se convierten en Daimons, beberán de los humanos; pero no es la sangre lo que buscan… es el alma.

Sakura alzó una ceja y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Shaoran no había estado bromeando en ese aspecto. Genial.

-¿Y por qué necesitan robar nuestras almas?

-Los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años. El día de su vigésimo séptimo aniversario mueren de forma lenta y dolorosa; sus cuerpos se desintegran, literalmente, y se convierten en polvo en un plazo de veinticuatro horas.

En esta ocasión, Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Eso es horrible. Supongo que la moraleja de la historia es que no hay que cabrear al dios de las plagas.

-Sí –contestó Julian sombríamente-. Para evitar su destino, la mayoría de los apolitas de suicidan el día anterior de su cumpleaños. Otros deciden convertirse en Daimons. Como tales, burlan la sentencia de muerte apropiándose de almas humanas y manteniéndolas en sus cuerpos. En tanto las almas humanas vivan en su interior, podrán seguir existiendo. Pero el problema reside en que el alma de un humano no puede vivir mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de un apolita, y comienza a morir casi en el mismo instante en que es robada de su verdadero dueño. Como resultado, los Daimons se ven obligados a perseguir y matar humanos cada pocas semanas para poder seguir viviendo.

Sakura era incapaz de imaginarse el tormento que debía suponer ser asesinado por un apolita y perder no sólo la vida, sino también el alma.

-¿Qué sucede con las almas que mueren?

-Están perdidas para siempre. Por eso existen los Cazadores Oscuros. Su trabajo consiste en buscar a los Daimons y liberar las almas antes de que expiren.

-¿Y lo hacen de forma voluntaria?

-No, más bien son obligados.

Sakura lo miró, ceñuda.

-¿Obligados de qué forma?

Julian bebió otro sorbo de té y miró al suelo con una expresión extraña. Daba la sensación de estar recordando su pasado. Algo doloroso.

-Cuando alguien sufre una horrible injusticia –explicó en voz baja-, su alma grita tan fuerte que el sonido llega hasta el Olimpo. Si Artemisa lo escucha, se acerca a la persona que acaba de gritar y le ofrece un trato: un solo Acto de Venganza en contra de aquellos que hicieron el mal y, a cambio, ella obtiene un juramento de lealtad y un nuevo integrante para su ejército de Cazadores Oscuros.

Sakura respiró hondo intentando procesar toda la información.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Julian alzó la cabeza y la abrazó con su intensa mirada.

-Porque mi alma gritó así el día que mis hijos murieron.

Ella tragó saliva al observar el odio y el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Julian. Eran tan evidentes que hasta ella se sentía embargada por el sufrimiento.

-¿Fue Artemisa hasta ti para ofrecerte el trato?

-Sí, pero lo rechacé.

-¿Y por qué?

Julian apartó la mirada.

-Mi venganza iba dirigida a otro dios y sabía que ella no podía permitirlo.

Sakura sabía que Julian había estado atrapado en un pergamino, conocía muy bien su historia, pero ahora le interesaba más sobre Shaoran.

-Shaoran vendió su alma a cambio de poder vengarse de su esposa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

-Pero no lo juzgues muy duramente.

-No lo hago –le dijo ella con honestidad. No sabía que le había ocurrido a Shaoran y, hasta que no lo averiguara, no podía juzgarlo responsable de nada-. Dime una cosa, Julian, ¿hay algún modo de que un Cazador Oscuro recupere su alma?

-Sí, pero casi nadie lo ha conseguido. La prueba es diferente para cada uno de ellos.

-Lo que significa que no puedes decirme el modo de liberar a Shaoran.

-Lo que significa que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo liberar a Shaoran.

Sakura asintió y cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Los Cazadores Oscuros también tienen que beber sangre?

-No. Puesto que en un principio eran humanos, no tienen necesidad de hacerlo. Además, si tuviesen que preocuparse de alimentarse de ese modo, sus habilidades para detectar Daimons se verían afectadas.

-¿Y entonces por qué tienen colmillos?

-Para detectar a los Daimons y darles muerte se les otorgaron las mismas características que a éstos. Los colmillos van en el paquete.

Sakura no tuvo problemas en entenderlo.

-¿Por eso les resulta mortal la luz del sol?

-Más o menos. Pero en el caso de los Cazadores Oscuros es más una consecuencia de servir a Artemisa, que es la diosa de la luna, y de resultar abominables para Apolo.

-Pero eso no parece justo.

-Los dioses rara vez lo son.

Horas más tarde, Shaoran permanecía sentado en su coche, maldiciendo el rumbo traicionero de sus pensamientos. Todavía podía ver a Sakura. Escuchar el sonido de su dulce y suave voz. Sentirla contra su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Habían pasado siglos desde que deseara a una mujer de ese modo. Creía que esa parte de sí mismo había quedado olvidada el día que se convirtió en un Cazador Oscuro. Según pasaban los siglos, había ocasiones en que sentía un ligero interés por una mujer, pero había aprendido a controlarlo. A enterrarlo.

Pero todas esas necesidades, olvidadas hacía tanto, habían despertado las caricias de una hechicera que estaba resultado ser letal para su cordura. Su recuerdo lo distraía. Lo atormentaba,

La deseaba de un modo que rayaba la desesperación.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Sakura que él anhelaba tanto? No sabía nada de ella, excepto que poseía un gran sentido del humor y que bajo su fuego se ocultaba una dulzura increíble.

Y la deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer. Ni siquiera a su esposa.

No tenía sentido.

Apagó el motor antes de bajarse del coche y entrar en casa. Arrojó las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina y se detuvo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los sonidos que llegaban del piso superior.

Shaoran atravesó las habitaciones oscuras y subió la escalera de caoba tallada hasta llegar a la segunda planta y detenerse ante la puerta de su despacho. Un haz de luz se derramaba sobre la alfombra, por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

Sin hacer ruido, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

-Eriol, ¿qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Lanzando una sonora maldición, su Escudero se levantó de la silla giratoria de un salto. Shaoran tuvo que reprimir una carcajada a ver a ese hombre de un metro y noventa y dos centímetro dispuesto a matarlo. Los ojos azules que se escondían atrás de un par de gafas de Eriol lanzaban fuego y un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula, firmemente apretada. El joven se mesó el pelo azulado que llevaba corto.

-¡Jesús, Shaoran! ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender a hacer ruido cuando te mueves? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros con indiferencia,

-Pensaba que te irías a casa temprano.

Eriol enderezó a silla y se sentó de nuevo, tomando impulso para colocarse de nuevo tras el escritorio.

-Tenía intención de hacerlo, pero quise terminar la investigación sobre Desiderius.

Shaoran sonrió. Eriol Hiraguizawa podía ser un listillo impetuoso y un coñazo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se podía confiar en él. Por eso lo había elegido como Escudero y lo había introducido en el reino de los Cazadores Oscuros.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Podría decirse que sí. He descubierto que tiene doscientos cincuenta años.

Sorprendido, Shaoran alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, ningún Daimon había vivido tanto.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé. Todos los Cazadores Oscuros que van tras él acaban muertos. Parece que a tu amiguito Daimon le gusta haceros sufrir. –Volvió a mirar el monitor-. No hay nada en la base de datos de Acheron sobre su modus operandi y cuando hablé con Ash hace ya un rato me dijo que no tenía ni idea de dónde procedía Desiderius ni de qué buscaba. Pero lo estamos investigando.

Shaoran asintió.

-¡Ah, por cierto! –dijo Eriol mirándolo por encima del hombro-. Estás hecho un desastre.

-Ya lo sé, todos os empeñáis en decirme lo mismo.

Eriol sonrió hasta que se fijó en la ropa de Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforma de "tipo malo mata Daimons"?

Shaoran no estaba de humor para explicárselo.

-Hablando de eso, necesito que me compres un abrigo de cuero hoy.

La sospecha oscureció los ojos azules de Eriol.

-¿Por qué?

-El viejo tiene un agujero en el hombro.

-¿Y eso?

-Me atacaron. ¿Por qué si no?

Eriol no pareció muy contento con las noticias.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué aspecto tengo?

-Horrible.

No había modo de esconderse de Eriol.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no te vas a una de las habitaciones de invitados a dormir? Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Dentro de un rato. Primero quiero dejar esto acabado. Además, estoy a punto de descubrir qué hizo Sundown para cabrear a Ash.

Shaoran escuchó el sonido que avisaba a Eriol que tenía un nuevo mensaje en el ordenador.

-Dile a Jess que deje de burlarse de Ash si no quiere acabar chamuscado.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

-¿Jess?

-El verdadero nombre de Sundown es William Jessup Brady. Creía que lo sabías.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Joder, no, pero conozco a unos cuantos escuderos que pagarían bastante por saberlo –dijo con una mirada especulativa-. Rogue tampoco es el verdadero nombre de Rogue, ¿verdad?

-No. Se llama Christopher "Kit" Baughy.

Eriol soltó una risilla satisfecha.

-Eso sí que me reportaría serios beneficios.

-No –le corrigió Shaoran-. Eso te reportaría una buena patada en el culo si Rogue descubre que lo sabes.

-Tú ganas. Lo guardaré en el archivador de chantajes, para cuando necesite que un Cazador Oscuro me haga un favor.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza. El chico era incorregible.

-Hasta la noche.

-Vale, que descanses.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y cruzó el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta su cuarto. La enorme y suntuosa habitación, de colores oscuros y relajantes que no herían a los ojos, le dio la bienvenida. Eriol había encendido tres velas del pequeño candelabro de pared y el suave resplandor creaba sombras sobre el papel color borgoña.

Esa estancia era el santuario donde Shaoran se ocultaba a la luz del día.

Había ordenado que sellaran las ventanas y las cubrieran tan pronto como compró la antigua casa colonial de estilo neoclásico. Ningún Cazador Oscuro dormiría en un lugar donde el sol pudiera penetrar accidentalmente.

Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la enorme cama en la que dormía desde el siglo XIV, pero su mente insistía en seguir dándole vueltas a sus tribulaciones.

Desiderius le había dado esquinazo y, durante los próximos días, estaría fuera de su alcance.

_Joder._

No podía hacer nada. Excepto esperar y estar preparado en el momento en que Desiderius emergiera. Al menos estaba tranquilo porque sabía que el Daimon iría primero a por él. Eso le daría algo más de tiempo para mantener a salvo a Sakura y a Shizuka.

_Sakura._

El nombre flotaba en su mente, junto con el recuerdo de sus brillantes ojos azules. La entrepierna se le tensó al instante bajo las frescas sábanas de seda. Gruñó al sentir el dolor del deseo no saciado.

-No es mía –murmuró.

Y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, jamás lo sería, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara su destrozado corazón.

**Mis hermosas lectoras. Agradezco mucho que aún estén por ahí, y me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero los estudios son los estudios.**

**Gracias a las bellezas que me dejaron sus reviews. En breve se los respondo.  
Aquellas maravillosas personitas que a pesar de no tener una cuenta, se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, les agradezco profundamente. No les responderé hoy, pero les aseguro que me dedicaré a hacer la historia. A no dejarla abandonada.  
Si hay algo que empiezo, lo termino. **

**Eternamente agradecida con ustedes bellezas. Prometo no tardarme mucho para actualizar el siguiente capítulo. **


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

Sakura gimió al sentir que una mano, cálida y fuerte, le acariciaba el estómago desnudo y se deslizaba hasta la cadera. De forma instintiva, se giró en dirección a las caricias, con el cuerpo enfebrecido por el deseo.

Shaoran le dio la vuelta hasta dejarla tumbada de espaldas y capturó sus labios. Sakura sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas por el impacto de su fuerza y su poder. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada semejante al roce de su lengua jugueteando entre sus labios. O a la sensación de ese cuerpo soberbiamente formado moviéndose de forma sinuosa contra ella.

El deseo se acrecentó.

El beso de Shaoran era salvaje y ardiente, pero teñido de una extraña ternura. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del olor especiado de su piel, del calor de su boca. Enterró las manos en el cabello castaño y se deleitó al sentir cómo las hebras se deslizaban entre sus dedos.

Él se apartó y la miró con una avidez tan palpable que Sakura se encendió aún más, mientras sentía los deliciosos músculos de los hombros de Shaoran contrayéndose bajo sus manos.

-Serás mía –le dijo con tono posesivo y cierta agresividad.

-Y tú serás mío –le contestó ella, sonriendo, y entrelazó las piernas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas.

La diabólica sonrisa de Shaoran, que dejó a la vista sus colmillos, le robó el aliento. Sin dejar de abrazarla, giró hasta quedar de espaldas con Sakura sobre su cuerpo.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella observó su apuesto ostro mientras sentía ese cuerpo, duro y viril, entre los muslos. Con una necesidad abrumadora, comenzó a frotarse contra el largo y endurecido miembro de Shaoran, que gimió en respuesta a sus caricias antes de recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada famélica e incorporarse un poco para cubrirle los pechos con la calidez de sus manos y apretarlos con suavidad, a lo que ella respondió cubriéndole las manos con las suyas.

-Podría estar toda la noche mirándote –le susurró Shaoran.

Sakura no encontró objeción alguna al comentario, puesto que nada la complacería más que contemplarlo durante el resto de la eternidad mientras se paseaba desnudo.

Esa forma de andar… ese cuerpo…

Eran mucho más de lo que una simple mortal podía soportar.

Shaoran alzó las caderas, impulsándola hacia adelante. Sakura apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de él para sujetarse y se inclinó dejando que el pelo cayera en cascada a su alrededor y les proporcionara un oscuro dosel.

-Ahora te tengo donde quería. –Shaoran le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y buscó sus labios. Su boca la atormentaba, chupando el labio inferior y mordisqueándolo con suavidad.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la mano de Shaoran bajó desde el pecho, deslizándose por el costado, y llegó hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

-Y esto es lo que más deseo –dio antes de introducir dos dedos en su interior.

Sakura siseó de placer mientras esos dos dedos a torturaban sin piedad. Dentro y fuera, moviéndose en círculos, avivando el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla.

Él abandonó sus labios un momento.

-Dime qué es lo que deseas.

-A ti –jadeó ella sin aliento.

-Entonces, me tendrás. –Shaoran la agarró por las caderas y la acercó hasta su erección.

Sakura anhelaba sentirlo en su interior y aguardaba, expectante, mordiéndose los labios. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas tenerlo dentro y compartir la más íntima de las experiencias.

Sintió que el extremo de su verga presionaba sobre la entrada. Y justo cuando pensaba que se deslizaría en su interior, la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, observando la desconocida habitación donde se encontraba. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar que estaba en la habitación de los mellizos, en casa de Grace. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Pero era tan real… juraría que aún sentía las manos de Shaoran sobre el cuerpo y su aliento rozándole el cuello.

-No es justo –gimoteó mientras salía de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Se había despertado justo cuando llegaba lo interesante.

¿De verdad había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Tan sólo un sueño sobre un misterioso desconocido que ocultaba su sufrimiento tras el sarcasmo y que la había cautivado con unos ojos oscuros y letales?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por olvidar la intensidad de las imágenes que había creado su subconsciente, se envolvió en el grueso albornoz de Grace y salió para ir al baño.

-¿Quién los envía? –preguntó Grace.

Sakura se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al escuchar a Grace y Julian, que estaban hablando en la planta baja.

-Supongo que son de Shaoran –le contestó su marido.

Bostezando, Sakura bajó las escaleras y los encontró a ambos en la sala de estar, rodeados de bolsas y paquetes. Julian ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos chinos y un jersey. Grace llevaba un camisón premamá de color azul y, junto a ella, Niklos estaba haciendo trizas un trozo de papel que sobresalía de una bolsa.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Sakura.

Julian se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón –dijo Grace al encontrar una nota en una de las bolsas-. Son de Shaoran. –Se detuvo para leer la nota y se rió-. Lo único que dice es:"Gracias por la tirita". –Le pasó la nota a su marido.

Julian dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro mientras la leía.

-En nuestra época existía la costumbre de llevar regalos cada vez que se visitaba a un amigo. Pero… joder, no tantos. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras observaba la montaña de paquetes-. Shaoran siempre ha sido un hombre generoso, pero… joder –volvió a repetir-. Supongo que volvió anoche y dejó todo esto aquí mientras dormíamos.

Sakura estaba atónita. Parecía el día de Navidad… en casa de los Rockefeller. Observó cómo Grace sacaba docenas de juguetes para los mellizos: muñecas para Vanessa, un juego de construcción para Niklos, un tren, un caballito…

Grace sacó una caja pequeña de una de las bolsas.

-Éste es para ti –le dijo a su marido, ofreciéndole el regalo.

Julian abrió la caja y su rostro perdió todo el color. Grace miró el contenido y jadeó.

-Es tu anillo de general –dijo, intercambiando una mirada perpleja con Julian-. ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido? –preguntó.

Sakura se acercó para echarle un vistazo al anillo. Como el de Shaoran, tenía una espada de diamantes y una corona de laurel formada por esmeraldas sobre un fondo de rubíes.

-Se parece al que lleva Shaoran. Excepto que el suyo tiene una corona.

Julian asintió.

-El suyo lleva la marca de la realeza mientras que el mío es estrictamente militar.

Confundida, Sakura alzó la vista y miró a Julian.

-¿Realeza?

-Shaoran era un príncipe –le contestó escuetamente-. El único heredero al trono de Tracia.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Los romanos crucificaron a un príncipe heredero? Pensaba que no podían hacerlo.

La mandíbula de Julian se tensó.

-Teóricamente no podían, pero el padre de Shaoran lo desheredó el día que se casó con Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

-Porque era una hetaira. –Julian notó que Sakura fruncía el ceño, confundida, y añadió-: Eran mujeres de clase baja, entrenadas para complacer a los hombres ricos y hacerles compañía.

-¡Ah! –exclamó ella, comprendiendo el motivo de la ira de la familia-. ¿Estaba buscando compañía cuando la conoció?

Julian negó con la cabeza.

-Shaoran la conoció en la fiesta de un amigo y quedó subyugado. Juraba que había sido amor a primera vista. Todos intentamos hacerle entender que Tomoyo sólo iba tras su dinero, pero se negó a escucharnos. –Soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura y continuó-. En aquella época no escuchaba a nadie, era muy típico de él. Su padre lo adoraba, pero cuando Hien descubrió que Shaoran había roto el compromiso con la princesa macedonia con la que estaba prometido, para casarse con Tomoyo, se puso muy furioso.  
Hien le dijo que un rey no podía gobernar con una puta al lado. Discutieron y, finalmente, Shaoran se fue a caballo del palacio de su padre, directo a la casa de Tomoyo y se casó con ella ese mismo día. Cuando su padre lo descubrió, le dijo que estaba muerto para él.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar a Julian; compartía su sufrimiento y notó que el corazón se le desgarraba de dolor.

-Entonces, ¿lo dejó todo por ella?

Julian asintió, ceñudo.

-Lo peor de todo es que Shaoran jamás le fue infiel. Vosotras no podéis entender lo que eso significaba. En nuestros días no existía la monogamia. No se sabía de ningún hombre que fuese fiel a su esposa, especialmente uno de la posición y riqueza de Shaoran. Pero una vez que se casó con ella, jamás deseó estar con nadie más. Ni siquiera miró a otra mujer. –Los ojos de Julian llamearon de furia-. En realidad vivió y murió por ella.

El corazón de Sakura sufría por Shaoran. Sabía que aún debía dolerle mucho.

Grace le ofreció tres bolsas que contenían cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

-Éstas son para ti.

Sakura abrió la caja más grande y encontró un vestido camisero, de diseño y tejido grueso. Deslizó la mano por la suave seda color verde esmeralda. Jamás había tocado algo parecido. Mirando el interior de las bolsas, encontró unos zapatos y otras cajas con el nombre de Victoria's Secret. Ruborizada, no se atrevió a abrirlas delante de Julian y de Grace. No a menos que quisiera morir de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo sabía mi talla? –preguntó mientras comprobaba la etiqueta del vestido.

Julian se encogió de hombros.

Sakura se detuvo al encontrar una nota dirigida a ella. La letra era trazo elegante y resuelto.

"Siento mucho lo de tu jersey. Gracias por haberlo soportado todo tan bien.  
Li"

Sakura sonrió, aunque se sintió un poco dolida por el hecho de que se negara a usar su verdadero nombre con ella. Sin duda era la forma que utilizaba para mantener las distancias entre ellos. Que así fuera. Tenía derecho a mantener su intimidad. Tenía derecho a vivir su peligrosa vida inmortal sin ningún tipo de relación con un humano. Si quería seguir siendo Li para ella, lo respetaría.

Pero aún así… después de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior…

En su corazón, le daba igual el nombre que usara. Ella sabía quién era, conocía la verdad.

Recogió los regalos y se encaminó escaleras arriba para arreglarse antes de irse a trabajar. No obstante, lo que en realidad deseaba era darle las gracias a Li por su amabilidad.

Después de la ducha, abrió los regalos y encontró un tesoro de lencería atrevida. Li le había comprado unas medias de color verde que hacían juego con un liguero. Como jamás había tenido uno, le llevó unos minutos imaginarse cómo se abrochaba. El conjunto se completaba con un sujetador de seda y un tanga

-Mmm… -para ser un hombre que quería mantener las distancias, había elegido algo muy personal para ella. Pero claro, ¿qué era él sino un enigma?

Sakura se mordió el labio y acarició el vestido. Se sentía increíblemente femenina con la suave lencería nueva y, cada vez que pesaba que las manos de Li habían tocado su ropa interior, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Resultaba muy erótico saber que él había deslizado sus dedos por el delicado encaje del tanga que ahora descansaba íntimamente entre sus muslos. O por el interior del sujetador que ahora encerraba sus pechos.

Cómo deseaba tenerlo al lado para que la desvistiera… Para que la tocara de forma tan íntima como había tocado la lencería. Al imaginar la expresión velada y oscura de su rostro mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y le hacía el amor, comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Los pezones se le endurecieron, doloridos, ante la idea.

Cogió el vestido, que estaba sobre la cama, y lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo. Por un instante creyó reconocer el él el exótico aroma de Li. El deseo la travesó como una daga. Mientras se lo ponía, la seda del vestido se deslizó sobre su piel y le hizo recordar el sueño. Volvió a sentir las manos de Li recorriendo su cuerpo.

Dios, cómo deseaba que estuviese allí… Cómo deseaba poder observarlo mientras le desabrochaba el vestido y descubría a la mujer que se escondía bajo él… Pero jamás sucedería. Shaoran había desaparecido; había vuelto a su arriesgada existencia. Las punzadas de deseo desaparecieron al instante, reemplazadas por un dolor agudo. Un dolor para el que no encontraba explicación, pero que estaba allí. Profundo. Anhelante. Voraz.

Con un suspiro, se calzó los zapatos y bajó las escaleras; Julian la esperaba para llevarla al trabajo.

-Siento mucho lo de Koichi.

Sakura apartó la mirada del escritorio, alzó la cabeza y contó hasta diez. Si una sola persona más volvía a decírselo, se dejaría arrastrar por la locura, iría al despacho de Koichi y lo despedazaría en trocitos pequeños y sangrientos.

Le había contado a todo el personal de la empresa que habían roto y, arrogantemente, había esparcido el rumor de que estaba tan destrozada que no había podido ir a trabajar el día anterior.

¡Le daban ganas de matarlo!

-Estoy bien, Tammy –le dijo a la administradora de su sección con una sonrisa forzada.

-Eso es –contestó la mujer-. Mantén bien alto ese ánimo.

Sakura frunció los labios cuando Tammy se marchó. Al menos el día tocaba a su fin. Podría irse a su casa y…

Soñar con el hombre alto y apuesto al que nunca volvería a ver.

¿Por qué le afectaba más la idea de no ver a Li que el hecho de que Koichi hubiera cortado con ella? ¿Qué tenía Li que hacía que lo echara tanto de menos…?

En el fondo lo tenía muy claro: era guapísimo, inteligente y heroico; era misterioso y letal. Y hacía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que le dedicaba esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Se había ido para siempre.

Deprimida, se preparó para marcharse. Tras meter los documentos e su maletín, salió del despacho y se dirigió al ascensor. Pulsó el botón para bajar al vestíbulo; no quería dejar a Grace esperándola durante mucho rato en el estacionamiento, con los mellizos. Además, estaba cansada de estar en el despacho. Éste había resultado ser el día más largo de su vida. ¿Por qué habría querido ser contable? Mariko tenía razón, su vida era desquiciantemente aburrida.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, las puertas se abrieron y echó un vistazo alrededor de la estancia acristalada mientras salía. Aunque en el exterior ya había anochecido, las luces del estacionamiento eran bastante potentes y vio que Grace aún no había llegado. ¡Joder! Estaba deseando irse a casa.

Irritada, se acercó hasta la puerta para esperar allí. Mientras soltaba el maletín, Koichi salió de uno de los ascensores, rodeado de sus amigos.

Genial, sencillamente genial. El día iba mejorando a pasos agigantados.

Al verla sola, Koichi se acercó a ella exhibiéndose como un pavo real.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó cuando se detuvo a su lado.

-No. Aún no han venido a recogerme –le contestó de forma educada.

-Bueno, si necesitas que te lleve a casa…

-No necesito nada de ti, ¿vale? –le espetó antes de cruzar la puerta y detenerse en el exterior del edificio. Era mejor esperar fuera y congelarse por el viento helado antes que pasar un solo minutos más al lado del último hombre al que le apetecía ver.

Koichi la detuvo al salir del edificio. Las luces de la calle arrancaban unos suaves destellos a su pelo dorado.

-Mira, Sak, no hay ningún motivo por el que no podamos ser amigos.

-No te atrevas a comportarte de forma caballerosa conmigo después de toda la basura que dijiste ayer. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a todo el mundo de mi familia?

-Vale, Sak, venga ya…

-Deja de llamarme Sak cuando sabes que lo odio.

Él miró sobre su hombro y Sakura se dio cuenta de que la mitad del personal de la empresa estaba escuchándolos.

-Vamos a ver, yo no fui el que se quedó ayer en casa porque estaba emocionalmente indispuesto a causa de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche.

La furia de Sakura creció por momentos. ¿Emocionalmente indispuesta? ¿Ella?

¿Por él?

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Y, por primera vez, fue consciente del gusano que tenía delante.

-Disculpa, pero yo tampoco estuve en casa ayer. De hecho, ¿quieres saber dónde estuve? Me pasé todo el día en los brazos de un magnífico dios castaño. Fíjate lo deprimida que estoy por ti.

Koichi soltó un resoplido.

-Ya veo. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que tu familia acabara influyendo en tu comportamiento. Estás tan loca como todos ellos. Apuesto a que no tardarás mucho en venir a trabajar vestida de cuero negro y hablando sobre desintegrar vampiros a estacazos.

Sakura nunca había sentido un deseo tan fuerte de abofetear a alguien como el que bullía en esos momentos en su interior. ¿Cómo había podido pesar que eran compatibles? Era grosero y cruel. Peor aún, ¡juzgaba a la gente por las apariencias! Shizuka podía ser una tarada, pero era su hermana ¡y nadie que no fuese de la familia tenía derecho a insultarla!

De repente, todos los defectos que no había visto en Koichi salieron a la luz. Y pensar que había pasado todo un año de su vida intentando complacer a este cretino…

¡Era una idiota! Y una imbécil y una boba…

En ese momento notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca segundos antes de escuchar el rugido de un motor bien afinado que se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

Koichi giró la cabeza, miró a la calzada y se quedó boquiabierto.

Ella miró en la dirección, buscando el motivo de su distracción, y se quedó petrificada al ver un Lamborghini negro doblar para entrar en el estacionamiento y aparcar en la acera, justo delante de ellos.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. No podía ser…

El corazón se le aceleró cuando la puerta se alzó y Li bajó del coche. Vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, un jersey gris y negro de cuello de pico y una chaqueta negra de cuero, estaba tan imponente que quitaba el hipo.

Ese andar firme, arrogante y letal le estaba aflojando las rodillas.

-¡Ay Dios! –escuchó susurrar a Tammy mientras Li rodeaba el coche.

Él se detuvo delante de Sakura y la devoró con la mirada.

-Hola preciosa –le dijo con esa voz profunda y seductora-. Siento llegar tarde.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Li la abrazó y le dio un beso sofocante. El cuerpo de Sakura ardió en respuesta al roce de su lengua mientras él le presionaba la espalda con los puños cerrados. Al momento se agachó y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Li! –balbució mientras la llevaba, sin esfuerzo aparente, hasta el coche.

Él le dedicó esa sonrisa tan suya, maliciosa y de labios apretados. El humor y el deseo le daban un aspecto cálido y vivaz a esos ojos negros como la noche.

Con la punta del zapato abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante y la dejó en el interior. Recogió el maletín y el bolso que ella había dejado caer en la acera y se los dio antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Koichi con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Es imposible no amar a una mujer cuyo único fin en la vida es verte desnudo.

La expresión del rostro de Koichi mientras observaba cómo Li cerraba la puerta del coche antes de rodearlo –con su característico andar elegante- para ocupar su asiento, no tenía precio.

Li se metió en el Lamborghini con un movimiento ágil y al instante abandonaron el estacionamiento.

Mil emociones bullían en el interior de Sakura. Gratitud, felicidad y sobre todo, alegría por verlo de nuevo, especialmente después de que tanto Julian como su propia mente hubieran intentado convencerla de que jamás volvería a encontrarse con él.

No podía creer lo que Li acababa de hacer por ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó mientras salían del estacionamiento.

-Me has estado volviendo loco durante todo el día –le contestó en voz baja-. Podía sentir tu confusión y tu dolor, pero no sabía el motivo. Así es que llamé a Grace y me enteré de que, supuestamente, tenía que recogerte a la salida del trabajo.

-Aún no me has explicado qué haces aquí.

-Tenía que comprobar que estabas bien.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé. Tenía que saberlo.

Reconfortada por sus palabras, Sakura comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias por la ropa. Y por lo que acabas de hacer con Koichi.

-Ha sido un placer.

En ese momento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse sobre él y acariciarlo. Para no besar a su guapísimo héroe.

Li aceleró y se alejó del distrito empresarial.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué iba a querer una mujer como tú casarse con alguien como él?

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Tengo ciertas habilidades psíquicas, ¿lo recuerdas? Tu mente no deja de dar vueltas a tus verdaderos sentimientos por el "estúpido cretino".

Sakura se encogió, avergonzada, y deseó poder ser capaz de bloquear sus pensamientos.

-También lo he oído –bromeó Li, haciendo que se preguntara si lo habría dicho en serio.

-¿No puedes hacer algo para dejar de fisgonear en mi cabeza todo el tiempo? Me resulta muy incómodo.

-Si quieres puedo renunciar a ese poder en tu caso.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes prescindir de un poder cuando te venga en gana?

Él resopló.

-No exactamente. El único poder del que puedo prescindir es de la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de otra persona.

-¿Y una vez que renuncias a él puedes recuperarlo?

-Sí, pero no es fácil.

-Entonces deshazte de él, tío.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada e intentó concentrarse en la carretera, pero sólo era consciente de la abertura del vestido de Sakura, que dejaba una buena porción del muslo cubierto de seda a la vista. Y, por si eso fuera poco, sabía lo que había debajo del vestido. Era otra de las imágenes que lo habían torturado durante todo el día mientras intentaba dormir.

Las lujuriosas curvas de Sakura cubiertas por el liguero y el tanga… Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua. Lo único que quería era deslizar la mano bajo el exquisito dobladillo hasta encontrar el pequeño trozo de seda que resguardaba la parte más privada de su cuerpo.

¡Uf, sí! Ya se imaginaba haciéndolo a un lado con los dedos para tener el camino despejado. O desgarrando esa frágil y minúscula barrera antes de arrancársela de las caderas y enterrarse en su cuerpo mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas enfundadas en las medias de seda.

Li se movió y recordó, demasiado tarde, que debería haberse comprado unos pantalones anchos.

Acariciarla sería llegar al paraíso.

Apretó con más fuerza la palanca del cambio de marchas mientras la idea se abría paso en su interior.

"_Ninguna mujer te amará por otro motivo que no sea tu dinero. Recuerda lo que te digo, muchacho. Los hombres como nosotros nunca conseguimos algo tan sencillo. Tu mayor esperanza será tener un hijo que te quiera." _

Emitió un pequeño jadeo cuando los recuerdos, hacía tanto tiempo reprimidos, volvieron a su mente con total claridad. Y al hilo de lo anterior rememoró las últimas palabras que le dijo a su padre.

"_¿Cómo podría amar a un hombre sin corazón como tú? No eres nada para mí, viejo. Y no lo serás jamás."_

El dolor lo dejó sin aliento. La ira había sido la fuente de esas palabras, que ya jamás podrían ser retiradas. ¿Cómo pudo hablarle así a la persona que más había amado y respetado?

-Entonces –dijo Sakura, distrayéndolo-, ¿qué pasó anoche con Desiderius? ¿Lo atrapaste?

Él agitó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se concentró en el presente.

-Se metió en un "refugio" tras nuestro enfrentamiento.

-¿En dónde?

-En un "refugio"; el santuario de un Daimon –le explicó-. Son aperturas astrales entre dimensiones. Los Daimons pueden quedarse en ellas durante un par de días, pero, cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, se ven obligados a salir de nuevo.

Sakura estaba perpleja. ¿Sería cierto lo que describía?

-No puedo creer que haya algún tipo de poder que permita utilizar a los Daimons un refugio para eludir la justicia.

-Y no lo hay. Los Daimons descubrieron los refugios por su cuenta. –La miró con una sonrisa pícara-. Pero no me quejo. Eso hace que mi trabajo sea infinitamente más interesante.

-Bueno, mientras no te aburras… -le dijo con sarcasmo-. No me gustaría que tu trabajo llegara a resultarte pesado algún día.

Li le lanzó una mirada que encendió su deseo.

-Chére, tengo la sensación de que sería imposible aburrirse contigo cerca.

Sus palabras tocaron uno de los puntos sensibles de Sakura.

-Eres el único que opina de ese modo –le dijo mientras recordaba la conversación con Mariko-. Siempre me han dicho que encabezo la fila que se dirige a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.

Li se detuvo en un semáforo y clavó los ojos en ella.

-No entiendo el por qué de ese comentario; a mí no has dejado de sorprenderme desde el momento en que me despertaste y me llamaste guapetón.

Con el rostro encendido por el rubor, Sakura se rió al recordarlo.

-Además –prosiguió él-, no puede culpar a la gente por decir eso, cuando ere tú la que levanta la barrera protectora.

-¿Cómo dices?

Metió primera y continuó avanzando por la calle.

-Es verdad. Entierras la parte de ti misma que ansía las emociones bajo una profesión tan aburrida que algún día sustituirá a los tranquilizantes. Vistes con colores apagados y con jerseys de cuello vuelto que ocultan tu verdadera naturaleza.

-No es cierto –le contestó ella, temblando de rabia-. No me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso. Y sólo me has visto vestida con un atuendo de mi elección.

-Cierto, pero conozco a la gente como tú.

-Sí, claro –murmuró con tono despectivo.

-Y he comprobado tu naturaleza apasionada de primera mano.

El rostro de Sakura se ruborizó aún más ante el comentario. No podía negar la verdad. No obstante, eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle el modo en que Li veía a través de ella, como si se tratara de un cristal.

-Creo que tienes miedo de tu otra mitad –continuó él-. Me recuerdas a la ninfa griega Lyta. Era un ser formado por dos mitades separadas. Las dos partes luchaban entre ellas, haciéndola muy infeliz; y no sólo a ella, sino también a todo aquél que la conociese. Hasta un día, un soldado griego se encontró con las dos mitades y las reunió. Desde aquel momento, Lyta vivió en armonía consigo misma y con los demás.

-¿Estás insinuando que te hago infeliz?

Él se rió a carcajadas.

-No. Me resultas muy divertida, pero creo que serías mucho más feliz si te aceptaras tal y como eres y no lucharas tan enconadamente contra ti misma.

-¿Y eso me lo dice un vampiro que no bebe sangre humana? Dime, ¿no será que tú también estás luchando contra tu verdadera naturaleza?

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa de Li.

-Quizás estés en lo cierto. Quizás yo también sería más feliz si liberara la bestia salvaje que hay en mi interior. –La miró con desconfianza-. Me pregunto si sería capaz de manejar esa parte de mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él no contestó.

-¿Dónde te llevo, a casa de Julian, a la de tu madre o a la tuya?

-Bueno, ya que vas camino de mi casa supongo que me puedes dejar allí. Vivo cerca de Tulane.

Shaoran hizo un esfuerzo supremo para permanecer atento al tráfico, pero seguía rememorando una y otra vez escenas del sueño. Joder no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo un sueño tan real. Se había despertado muy temprano, duro y dolorido por el deseo. Y, en aquel momento, creyó oler el aroma de Sakura en la almohada.

Sobre su piel.

Había pasado el resto del día intentando descansar todo lo posible, pero sólo había dormido a ratos. Deseaba a esa mujer de un modo tan intenso que su simple proximidad lo hacía temblar.

Nunca había anhelado algo con tanta fuerza como lo que ella había sugerido: liberarse y devorarla.

Si se atreviera a hacerlo…

En cuanto oscureció salió de caza… a cazarla a ella. Era la primera vez en su vida como Cazador Oscuro que había perseguido a un mortal.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo ella con ese acento suave y cadencioso, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que descendió por su espalda hasta llegar a la entrepierna- no tenías por qué recogerme. Podías haberme llamado a la oficina para saber si estaba bien.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta al sentir que se ruborizaba. ¡Joder! ¿Iba a hacer que se le subieran los colores? No se había ruborizado desde que era un jovenzuelo imberbe, hacía ya dos mil ciento sesenta años.

-No tenía tu número.

-Podías haberlo buscado en la guía telefónica o pedirlo en información. Y, por supuesto, Grace lo tiene.

Shaoran percibió su sonrisa sin mirarla.

-Coño, si hasta podías haberlo sacado de mi cerebro. –Lo miró con suspicacia y con una súbita expresión perversa en el rostro-. Apuesto a que querías verme otra vez, ¿no es eso?

-No –contestó él demasiado rápido.

-Mmm… -La incredulidad se reflejó en su tono de voz-. ¿Por qué será que no acabo de creérmelo?

-Seguramente porque nunca he sabido mentir.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

Lo observó mientras conducía. Se había puesto las gafas de sol y no era nada justo que un hombre fuese tan guapo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –inquirió.

Él arqueó una ceja, expectante, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente.

-¿De verdad te gusta ser un Cazador Oscuro?

Li la miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa que dejaba ver los colmillos.

-Dime ¿cuántos trabajos hay por ahí que te permitan ser un héroe todas las noches? Mi sueldo es astronómico y vivo eternamente. ¿Hay algo que no resulte atractivo en este empleo?

-¿Pero no te sientes solo a veces? –insistió ella.

-Puedes sentirte solo en mitad de una multitud.

-Supongo, pero…

Li la miró de soslayo.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que en realidad quieres saber?

-Teniendo en cuenta que puedes leer mis pensamientos, ¿por qué no me respondes directamente?

Él sonrió con deleite, con la misma expresión que un lobo que acabara de encontrar su próximo almuerzo.

-Sí, cielo, me pareces increíblemente sensual. Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es llevarte a mi casa y hacerte gritar de placer.

El rubor cubrió de nuevo el rostro de Sakura.

-Odio cuando haces eso. Eres peor que Shizuka. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Todos los Cazadores Oscuros compartís esa habilidad?

-No, nena, sólo la tengo yo. –Y después añadió-: Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias habilidades.

-Si te soy sincera, me encantaría que la tuya fuese totalmente diferente.

-Muy bien cariño. Contigo, todo se acabó. Ya no volveré a leerte la mente.

Mientras lo observaba, Sakura se dio cuenta de que debajo de esa apariencia de chulo y fanfarrón había un buen corazón.

-Eres un buen hombre, Li.

-Soy un buen vampiro, querrás decir.

-Sí, pero no vas por ahí bebiendo la sangre de la gente.

Los labios de Li se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Julian te lo dijo, ¿no?

-Sí. Me dijo que los Cazadores Oscuros, al contrario que los apolitas, se libraron de esa parte de la maldición de Apolo.

-Para tu información –le dijo de forma inquietante-, no necesitamos sangre para vivir, pero un cierto número de Cazadores Oscuros, a los que llaman "Bebedores", sí la toman. –Cambió de marcha-. Me parece que Julian y tú pasasteis demasiado tiempo hablando anoche.

-Es posible. –Pero claro, Li se había convertido en su tema de conversación favorito. Había tenido al pobre Julian despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada, preguntándole cosas sobre Shaoran y los Cazadores Oscuros-. ¿Es verdad que los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años?

Él asintió.

-Eso es lo que los hace tan peligrosos. La mayoría de ellos darían cualquier cosa por vivir un solo día más.

Y ésa era la razón –según Julian – de que los Cazadores Oscuros no tuvieran alma. Así se evitaba que los Daimons se hicieran con las almas más poderosas. Cuanto más fuerte fuesen las almas robadas, más podrían vivir los Daimons gracias a ellas.

-Alguien como tú –le dijo Shaoran-, es un objetivo primordial para los Daimons. Cuando roban un alma como la tuya, obtienen los poderes psíquicos que la acompañan.

Sakura resopló.

-Yo no tengo poderes.

-Si esa mentira te hace feliz…

-No es ninguna mentira –se defendió ella-. No tengo ninguna habilidad provechosa. Por lo menos ninguna que no esté relacionada con devorar números.

-Vale, devoradora de números, te creo. –Pero el tono con el que lo dijo desmentía sus palabras.

Sakura miró con ojos entornados al pedazo de testarudo que tenía al lado y le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a su casa. Según se acercaban al lugar, comenzó a ver algunas nubes de humo que ascendían hacia el cielo.

-¿Eso es un incendio?

-Sí; y parece que es grande.

-¡Oh, no! –musitó al aproximarse y ver que era su casa la que ardía.

Pero Li no se detuvo allí, continuó bajando la calle hacia la casa de Shizuka que también estaba siendo consumida por las llamas.

Sakura se abalanzó para abrir la puerta con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-¡Shizuka! –chilló, aterrorizada ante la idea de que su hermana pudiera estar dentro del edificio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Li salió del coche y entró corriendo en la casa. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Sakura salió del Lamborghini a trompicones. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón de una patada y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el porche, pero no se atrevió a entrar en la casa descalza.

-¿Li? –lo llamó, intentando distinguir algo entre las llamas-. ¡Shizuka!

_Por favor que esté bien. Por favor, ¡que Shizu esté todavía en el trabajo!_

Mientras esperaba allí, intentando vislumbrar a Shaoran o escuchar su voz, una moto entró en el jardín y se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos junto al camino de entrada.

A la velocidad del rayo, el motorista se quitó el casco negro, lo tiró al suelo y entró en la casa tan rápido que Sakura no pudo verle la cara. Pero se dio la vuelta ya que, en ese mismo momento Li salía de la casa llevando en brazos a la compañera de su hermana.

Sakura lo siguió hasta el jardín, donde Li dejó a Allison tumbada en el césped.

-Shizuka no estaba dentro –le dijo él mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica-. Ha inhalado mucho humo. –Comprobó los alrededores; varios vecinos se había asomado al lugar, pero ninguno hacía ademán de acercarse-. ¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia? –masculló.

Terminator se acercó corriendo a ellos. Lamió la cara de Allison y después la de Sakura. Mientras saludaba al animal con unas palmaditas, alzó la mirada para observar al tipo que había llegado en la moto. Era tan apuesto como Shaoran pero parecía estar envuelto en un aura etérea, casi mística.

Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y corto, a excepción de dos largas trenzas que le caían desde la sien izquierda hasta la mitad del pecho. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero de motorista, cubierta con inscripciones celtas en tonos rojos y dorados. De su cuello pendía un grueso colgante de oro, también celta.

El hombre se arrodilló junto a Li y pasó una mano –aún cubierta por el guante- unos centímetros por encima del cuerpo de Allison.

-Tiene los pulmones abrasados –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Puedes ayudarla, Touya? –le preguntó Li.

El recién llegado asintió. Se quitó los guantes y colocó las manos sobre las costillas de Allison. Después de unos segundos, la respiración dela chico se hizo más tranquila y estable.

Touya buscó a Sakura con la mirada y ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos exactamente iguales a los de Shaoran.

Había algo muy inquietante, algo muy extraño, en este nuevo Cazador Oscuro. Era el sosiego personificado, decidió. Como un remanso de aguas oscuras pero insondables. Esa serena calma que lo rodeaba resultaba seductora y escalofriante a la vez.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar sucediendo algo horrible. ¿Por qué sino iba a aparecer otro Cazador Oscuro?

-Desiderius es el responsable de los incendios, ¿verdad? –les preguntó ella.

Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Li miró a Touya.

-¿Creed que ha sido tu objetivo?

-En mi opinión, se han aliado. Mi objetivo está intentando quitarte de en medio mientras el tuyo se esconde.

Por fin llegaron los servicios médicos. Un equipo de urgencias se hizo cargo de Allison y ellos tres se apartaron hacia un lado.

-Bueno, joder, Touya. Esto es nuevo –dijo Li mesándose el cabello-. Y nos deja completamente expuestos.

Touya señaló con la cabeza la casa de Shizuka.

-Sí, lo sé. Es una mierda que puedan unir sus fuerzas cuando nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Touya miró a Li.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Más de la cuenta.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?

Li la miró con suspicacia. La incertidumbre que mostraban sus ojos la hirió. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

-Esta tarde encontré un mensaje de Acheron en el buzón de voz diciéndome que podía darle a Sakura toda la información que necesitara.

Touya frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es propio del T-Rex.

-Sabes que Acheron odia que lo llames así.

-Y por eso lo hago. Me resulta difícil creer que T-Rex le haya dado carta blanca.

-Sí, pero conoces a Acheron. Debe haber un motivo y, a su debido tiempo, cuando menos lo esperemos, aparecerá a iluminarnos.

-Entonces decidme –los interrumpió Sakura-, ¿por qué no podéis unir vuestras fuerzas?

-Para evitar luchas territoriales e impedir que nos aliemos en contra de los humanos o de los dioses –le explicó Li-. Como resultado, en cuanto estamos cerca nuestros poderes comienzan a disminuir. Cuanto más tiempo estemos juntos, más nos debilitamos.

Sakura los miró boquiabierta.

-Eso no es justo.

-La vida rara vez lo es –le contestó Touya.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar tu objetivo? –preguntó Li a Touya.

-Perdí la señal justo aquí, así es que supongo que debe haber un refugio cerca.

-Genial –masculló Li.

-Sí, de puta madre –convino Touya-. Estaba pensando que deberíamos llamar a Kattalakis para que los sacara de sus escondrijos.

-No –le contestó Li con rapidez-. Éste no es el típico Daimon con el que solemos enfrentarnos; algo me dice que poner a un Cazador Katagari al alcance de Desiderius sería como arrojar una granada a un barril de dinamita. Lo único que nos hacía falta es que se hiciera con una de sus almas. ¿Te imaginas el daño que podría ocasionar?

-¿Cazador Katagari? –preguntó Sakura-. ¿Es como vosotros?

Touya se aclaró la garganta.

-No exactamente.

-Nosotros perseguimos a las criaturas nocturnas –le explicó Li-, de ahí lo de Cazadores Oscuros. Y ellos… -hizo una pausa y miró a Touya suplicando ayuda.

Touya continuó con la explicación.

-Los cazadores Katagari son… -y también se detuvo para mirar a Li en busca de la palabra adecuada.

Li se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hechiceros?

-No está mal –le dijo Touya.

Pero Sakura no entendía nada, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Hechiceros? ¿Cómo Merlín?

-Joder –masculló Touya, mirando de nuevo a Li-. ¿Estás seguro que T-Rex te dijo eso?

Li retiró el móvil del cinturón, buscó entre los mensajes y se lo pasó a Touya.

-Escúchalo tú mismo.

Y Touya así lo hizo. Tras una breve pausa, le devolvió el teléfono a Li y miró a Sakura.

-Muy bien, vamos a explicarlo así: existen cuatro tipos de Daimons o vampiros: los que beben sangre, los que roban almas, los que absorben energía durante el sueño y los asesinos.

Sakura asintió. Hasta ahí lo entendía.

-Vosotros sois los asesinos.

Li soltó un bufido.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es que naciste con el mando a distancia en la mano?

-No –la corrigió Touya, ignorando el sarcasmo de Li-. Los asesinos son los vampiros más peligrosos, ya que no quieren nada de sus víctimas. Destruyen simplemente por mero placer. Por no mencionar que son los más fuertes.

Sakura se estremeció.

-¿Desiderius es uno de ellos?

Li negó con la cabeza mientras Touya continuaba con la explicación.

-Para proteger el mundo que conocemos, se crearon tres tipos de Cazadores que persiguieran a los Daimons para acabar con ellos. Es la llamada "Pirámide Protectora". Los Cazadores Oscuros perseguimos a los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana y a los que roban almas. Los Guardianes de los Sueños persiguen a los que absorben energía a través de los sueños y los Cazadores Arcadios y Katagari persiguen a los asesinos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que lo que no acabo de entender es por qué no existe un grupo que se ocupe de todos ellos.

-Porque no es posible –le respondió Li-. Si una persona, o un solo grupo, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar por los cuatro reinos de la existencia, sería capaz de dominar el mundo. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Y los dioses se cabrearían mucho.

-¿A qué cuatro reinos te refieres?

-El tiempo, el espacio, la tierra y los sueños –le contestó Touya.

Sakura dejó que el aire saliera lentamente de sus pulmones.

-Vale, eso sí es aterrador. ¿Alguno de vosotros viajáis a través del tiempo?

-Y del espacio y de los sueños.

-¡Ah! –exclamó ella mientras asentía. ¿Rod Serling era un Cazador de los que viajan?

A ninguno de los dos pareció hacerles mucha gracia.

-Vale –dijo Sakura-. No ha sido gracioso. Sólo estoy intentando comprenderlo todo.

Touya se rió.

-No lo hagas. Yo llevo intentándolo mil quinientos años y aún sigo encontrándome cosas nuevas.

Li hizo una mueca.

-¿Sólo tú? Cada vez que creo que lo he pillado, aparece alguien como Desiderius y lo pone todo patas arriba.

-Eso es cierto –coincidió Touya con una carcajada, antes de comenzar a mover los hombros-. Y hablando de cosas terroríficas, tengo que irme. Mis guías se desvanecen mientras hablamos.

Li simuló un estremecimiento.

-Odio cuando hablas con los muertos delante de mí.

Touya lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Has sido tú el imbécil que me ha mandado la camiseta con la frasecita "En ocasiones veo muertos"?

Li se rió.

-Ha debido ser Wulf. Creía que estaba bromeando cuando lo contó.

-Pues hablaba en serio. Me llegó hace tres días. Ya me las pagará. –Touya miró a Sakura antes de seguir hablando-. No la pierdas de vista.

Li asintió.

Touya echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a uno de los bomberos.

-¿Es cosa mía o el bombero apolita que está detrás de mí nos mira demasiado?

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Creo que debería interrogarlo.

-Esta noche no. Asegúrate primero de que Sakura está a salvo. Yo interrogaré al apolita.

Li alzó una ceja y lo miró.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Joder, griego, claro que no. Te conozco demasiado bien. –Touya se acercó a su Harley-Davidson y recogió el casco del suelo-. Te mandaré un correo electrónico más tarde con lo que averigüe.

-¿Un correo electrónico? –preguntó Sakura-. ¿Puedo preguntar?

Li se encogió de hombros.

-Hemos avanzado mucho. Antes solíamos contratar mensajeros para que entregaran los correos.

-Vaya –dijo Sakura un instante antes de ver a un hombre solitario que se ocultaba entre las sombras, al otro lado de la calle. En lugar de observar el incendio, parecía más interesado en Li y Touya.

Touya se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

-Una pregunta –susurró Sakura sin quitar la vista de encima del extraordinario hombre rubio de enfrente-. ¿Todos los Daimons son rubios?

-Sí –respondió Li-. Como todos los apolitas.

-¿Y cómo distinguís a un apolita de un Daimon?

-A menos que consigan bloquearnos, podemos percibirlos –dijo Touya-. Pero para un humano, la única pista visible es el símbolo negro, parecido a un tatuaje, que los Daimons tienen en mitad del pecho, justo sobre el lugar donde se almacenan las almas que roba.

-Vaya –dijo de nuevo sin dejar de observar al hombre que, a su vez, los observaba a ellos-. Una cosa, ¿creéis que vuestros objetivos os han reunido a propósito para debilitar vuestros poderes antes de atacar?

Los hombres la miraron perplejos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Touya.

-Bueno, no soy una experta, pero el chico que está detrás de ti tiene toda la pinta de ser un Daimon.

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando un rayo impactó en la espalda de Touya, enviándolo al suelo. Li lanzó una maldición, tiró de Sakura hasta dejarla tras en coche y saltó sobre el Lamborghini para perseguir al Daimon que acababa de atacar a Touya. Los dos cayeron al suelo en mitad de una violenta pelea.

Sakura se acercó a Touya, que estaba cubierto de sangre. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, intentó incorporarlo pero, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, otro Daimon los atacó.

Reaccionando de forma instintiva, agarró el puñal celta que Touya llevaba en el cinturón e hirió al vampiro en el pecho. El Daimon siseó de dolor y retrocedió. Touya se puso en pie, arrebató el puñal a Sakura y lo clavó en la espalda del Daimon, que se alejaba a la carrera. El vampiro desapareció con un destello de luz.

Li salió de improviso de entre las sombras, respirando laboriosamente mientras recogía el puñal de Touya del suelo para devolvérselo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Touya hizo una mueca de dolor al doblar el brazo.

-Las he tenido peores. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Las he tenido peores.

Touya miró a Sakura e hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza.

-Gracias por la ayuda –le dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro con la mano-. Pon a salvo a tu mujer. Luego hablamos.

-Vale.

Sakura se encogió al ver cómo Touya pasaba una larga pierna sobre la moto para sentarse. Se movía lentamente y con mucho cuidado, señal del dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

-¿De verdad está bien?

-Nuestras heridas sanan rápido; la mayoría desaparecen en menos de veinticuatro horas.

A lo lejos escuchó una sirena. Shaoran echó un vistazo a la calle, donde ya se veían las luces.

-La policía. Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen.

-¿Y qué pasa con Allison?

-Cuando recobre el conocimiento estará perfectamente. Touya puede curar cualquier herida, lo único que le resulta imposible es devolver la vida.

-¿Y Terminator?

Li dio un silbido y abrió la puerta del coche, dejando que el perro se colocase en el asiento de Sakura.

-Estaremos un poco apretados, pero nos las arreglaremos.

Sakura entró en el coche y acomodó a Terminator en su regazo lo mejor que pudo. Hasta que Li no se sentó frente al volante no vio la sangre que le cubría el brazo y la mano.

-¿Estás herido?

-En el antebrazo. Se curará.

-¡Jesús, Li! ¿Cómo puedes seguir dedicándote a esto?

Él se echó a reír.

-Hace ya tanto tiempo que lo hago que, honestamente, no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de que muriera.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el comentario.

-Pero en realidad no estás muerto, ¿verdad? Todo esto me parece un poco confuso. A ver: sangras, te late el corazón y tu piel es cálida al tacto. Eso significa que estás vivo ¿no?

Li puso en marcha el coche y bajó la calle, alejándose de la policía.

-Sí y no. Cuando un humano muere, Artemisa utiliza sus poderes para capturar su alma. Una vez atrapa nuestras almas, somos devueltos a la vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento estaba muerto, no tengo ni la menor idea. Lo único que recuerdo es que todo se volvió negro y que, cuando me desperté, era más fuerte que nunca y además tenía habilidades psíquicas.

Sakura meditó acerca de lo que Li había dicho mientras acariciaba las orejas de Terminator y le sujetaba la cabeza para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-¿Eso significa que puedes morir otra vez?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué sucede entonces?

Li respiró hondo.

-Cuando uno de nosotros muere antes de reclamar su alma, vaga eternamente por la tierra sin ningún tipo de poder. Es una Sombra atrapada en un cuerpo sin sustancia. Me explico: no puede tocar nada, nadie le escucha a excepción de los Oráculos y pasa hambre y sed pero no podremos ni comer ni beber. Es un pequeño salto que nos lleva de un estado maldito a uno peor.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante destino. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera a Li.

-¿Y eso es lo que sucede su un Daimon te mata?

Él asintió.

-Pero es injusto.

Él la miró brevemente.

-Pequeña, ¿en qué mundo has vivido que todo te parece una cuestión de justicia? La vida y la muerte son como son. La justicia o la falta de ella no tienen nada que ver.

Ese comentario era muy revelador. ¿Cuántas injusticias habría sufrido para pensar así?

A esa idea le siguió otra con extrema rapidez.

-Julian dijo que podrías recuperar tu alma.

-En teoría, sí.

-¿Cómo que en teoría? –preguntó mientras Terminator alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Li.

Él alargó el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas para que se tranquilizara de nuevo.

-Se nos concede una vía de escape, pero en los últimos dos mil años sólo unos cuantos han tenido éxito. Casi todos los que lo han intentado han acabado siendo meras Sombras.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Era horrible. Por su forma de contarlo, sabía que Li estaba resignado y que jamás intentaría recuperar su alma. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tendrías que hacer para que te devolvieran tu alma?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, ya que es distinto para cada Cazador Oscuro. Lo único que tengo claro es que, llegado el momento de la verdad, el Cazador Oscuro es liberado o maldecido para toda la eternidad.

Lo que Shaoran no quiso contarle es que, para poder conseguir su libertad, los Cazadores Oscuros tenían que depositar sus almas en manos de alguien que los amara. Habiendo sido herido de manera tan cruel por su esposa, jamás volvería a confiarle a nadie su cuerpo o su corazón y mucho menos su alma inmortal. Había visto muchos hermanos atrapados como Sombras porque las personas que debían completar la prueba habían fallado. Y, en el fondo de su mente, estaba la certeza de que ninguna mujer podría amarlo jamás. Ni siquiera un poquito. ¿Por qué iba a pensar, por tanto, que alguien podría liberarlo?

-¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo e vivir así? –le preguntó.

Él la miró y alzó una ceja.

-Ya te lo he dicho, los ingresos son ilimitados y además soy inmortal. ¿No es tentador?

Aún así, Sakura no estaba muy convencida. Era una respuesta demasiado simple y él no parecía ser un hombre superficial.

-No creo que seas un avaricioso.

¿Ah, no?

-No. Eres mucho más íntegro, más generoso. La gente avariciosa no tiene el detalle de dejar los regalos que tú dejaste para Julian y su familia. –Vio cómo tensaba la mandíbula y supo que lo había calado a la perfección-. Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste su anillo? Dijo que lo había vendido hacía un par de años.

Li se quedó tan callado que Sakura creyó que no respondería. Finalmente habló.

-Hace un par de años, salvé a un hombre que estaba siendo atacado por un Daimon. Lo llevaba en la mano y, cuando lo vi, apenas podía creerlo. Le dije que se lo compraba, pero me lo regaló por haberle salvado la vida.

Ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos igual que hacía él.

-¿Por qué querías quedarte con él?

Shaoran desterró toda emoción de su rostro y ella supo que el tema era muy delicado para él.

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó él, irritado y con brusquedad-. ¿Qué tuve un momento de debilidad? ¿Que por un instante sentí una punzada de añoranza? Pues sí, es cierto. Ahora ya sabes que el Cazador Oscuro tiene corazón, aunque carezca de alma. ¿Estás contenta?

-Ya sabía que tenías corazón.

Él se detuvo en un semáforo y la miró. Fruncía el ceño con intensidad y la observaba como si estuviese intentando comprenderla.

-Lo creas o no –prosiguió Sakura-, se refleja en todo lo que haces.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiese creerla, y volvió a mirar al semáforo.

-No sabes nada de mí.

Eso era cierto pero…

Sakura se sentía muy intrigada por él. Cautivada. Este hombre, que no era un hombre, la atraía, la seducía. Pero lo único que siempre había deseado en la vida era ser normal. Tener un hogar acogedor, lleno de amor, con niños. Una vida tranquila.

Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

No obstante, cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que pensaba en él, le sucedía algo de lo más extraño. Y no era sólo lujuria. Era algo más. Algo indefinible que la hacía sentirse un poco más feliz y que despertaba su cariño. Estar cerca de él la hacía volar.

Y se preguntaba si a Shaoran le sucedería lo mismo.

Si era así, lo ocultaba bastante bien bajo esa fachada de tipo duro.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Él suspiró, irritado.

-¿Y ahora qué? Ya me lo has preguntado todo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus punzantes palabras, formuló la pregunta.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro?

-Quería vengarme a cualquier precio.

-¿De Tomoyo?

En esta ocasión, Shaoran no pudo ocultar el dolor que reflejó su rostro, ni evitar que se le ensancharan las aletas de la nariz. Agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que nos nudillos se veían claramente bajo la piel.

Sakura respiró hondo y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo las orejas de Terminator. No podía culparlo por querer vengarse de una mujer que había sido tan desalmada como para entregarlo a sus enemigos.

-Julian me contó que los dioses te concedieron veinticuatro horas para que llevaras a cabo tu venganza. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

En la mandíbula de Shaoran comenzó a palpitar un músculo y, cuando habló, su voz estaba teñida de furia.

-Di la espalda a mi familia por ella. Di la espalda a todo un reino y a la gente que me amaba. Por su culpa, las últimas palabras que dirigí a mis padres fueron hirientes y crueles. Y cuando le comunicaron a mi padre la noticia de mi muerte, el dolor lo volvió loco.  
Se arrojó desde la ventana de la habitación que yo ocupaba cuando era niño y murió aplastado contra las piedras del suelo, llamándome. Mi madre no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra más hasta el día de su muerte y mi hermana pequeña se rapó el pelo para hacer saber al mundo lo mucho que sufría.  
Sin mi guía, los romanos vencieron a nuestros ejércitos e invadieron mi hogar. Mis gentes perdieron la dignidad, la nacionalidad y sufrieron durante siglos el yugo romano.

En ese momento la miró, furioso.

-Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho tú con mi esposa?

Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor que reflejaba su voz. Entendía perfectamente su sufrimiento. Dios santo, nadie se merecía un castigo semejante por haber amado a quien no le correspondía.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no había dicho nada de lo que Tomoyo le había hecho a él. Shaoran sólo sufría por lo que habían padecido su familia y su país.

El deseo de acariciarlo era tan fuerte que no sabía muy bien cómo lograba contenerlo. Se obligó a concentrarse en Terminator, abrazándolo del modo que le gustaría abrazara Li.

-No lo sé –le susurró una vez que desapareció el nudo que le obstruía la garganta-. Supongo que yo también la habría matado.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo supone.

Sakura sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

-No. Le rodeé el cuello con las manos y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida cuando me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y presa del pánico. Durante un minuto quise matarla y, un instante después, sentía deseos de enjugar sus lágrimas, besar sus temblorosos labios y dejar que siguiera viviendo en paz. –Apretó los dientes al acabar-. Así que ya vez, estás sentada junto al imbécil más grande que jamás ha pisado la tierra. Un hombre que vendió su alma a cambio de venganza, que jamás llevó a cabo.

Sakura se sintió abrumada por todo el horror que había soportado Shaoran. A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido a causa de esa mujer, después de todo lo que había perdido, había seguido amándola. Profundamente.

No importaba lo que Tomoyo le hubiese hecho, al final la había perdonado.

¿Cómo podía alguien traicionar a un hombre capaz de demostrar tanto amor y fidelidad? No le cabía en la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Como dice el refrán, yo mismo me hice la cama. Fui un estúpido que no quiso ver la verdad. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que jamás me había dicho que me amaba; ni una sola vez.

El pesar y el dolor que reflejaba su voz la estaban desgarrando.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa –le dijo mientras enfilaban el Garden District-. Ella no tenía derecho a traicionarte.

-Tomoyo no me traicionó. Yo mismo lo hice.

¡Por amor de Dios! Era obstinado. Jamás había conocido a nadie que estuviese tan dispuesto a cargar con más responsabilidades. Ojalá pudiese encontrar el modo de penetrar el muro de hierro que había alzado a su alrededor.

Con el corazón en un puño, vio que pasaban frente a las mansiones de estilo neoclásico, donde los enormes pinos y los robles estaban cubiertos de musgo español.

Li se desvió por un camino al final de la calle. Los árboles impidieron que Sakura viera la casa con claridad antes de llegar a una pesada puerta de hierro de más de tres metros de altura, flanqueada por dos enormes pedestales de piedra. Un alto muro de ladrillo rojo rodeaba la propiedad y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

El lugar se asemejaba a una fortaleza.

Li sacó un mando a distancia de la guantera, apretó el botón y las pesadas puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta de par en par cuando avanzaron por el largo y sinuoso camino y por fin pudo ver la casa donde él vivía. ¡Era enorme! El estilo neoclásico era de lo mejor que ella había visto jamás. Unas altas columnas flanqueaban el porche alrededor de toda la planta inferior y los balcones estaban adornados con rejas de hierro forjado pintadas de blanco.

Li siguió conduciendo hasta la parte trasera del edificio y entró en un garaje con capacidad para seis vehículos, donde ella pudo ver que también tenía un Mercedes, un Porsche, un Jaguar Vintage y un Buick último modelo que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

Vale, el Lamborghini la había hecho pensar que Li tenía mucho dinero, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiera vivir así. Como si perteneciera a la realeza.

Al pensarlo se estremeció.

Por supuesto que pertenecía a la realeza. Era un príncipe. Un príncipe de la Antigua Grecia.

Mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba tras ellos, Li la ayudó a bajar del coche y dejó a Terminator suelto en el patio posterior antes de guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Sakura intentaba mirarlo todo a la vez mientras caminaban por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina, en la que una mujer delgada, entrada en años y de apariencia latina, sacaba del horno algo de aspecto delicioso.

La cocina era descomunal, equipada con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y antiguas vasijas, que adornaban las paredes pitadas de verde oscuro y la encimera de mármol.

-Rosa –dijo Li con tono de reproche mientras dejaba las llaves en la encimera, cerca de la puerta-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rosa dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!, hijo acabas de quitarme diez años de vida.

-Y voy asustarte mucho más si no haces caso al médico. Tú y yo tenemos un trato. ¿Tengo que llamar otra vez a Miguel?

La mujer lo miró con los grandes ojos castaños entrecerrados mientras colocaba la sartén con el pollo sobre el fuego.

-No me vengas con amenazas. Yo di a luz a ese chico y no voy a permitir que me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Y eso también va por ti.

-Sí, señora.

Rosa se detuvo al ver a Sakura y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me alegra verte con una chica, hijo.

Li miró con timidez a Sakura y se acercó a la cocina para inspeccionar la comida.

-Esto huele de maravilla, Rosa, gracias.

La mujer sonrió encantada mientras le observaba probar el pollo.

-Ya lo sé; por eso lo hice. Estoy cansada de ver bolsas de comida rápida y paquetes de precocinados en la basura. Necesitas comer algo de verdad, para variar. Esas porquerías industriales van a matarte.

Li le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

-Ya me las arreglaré.

Rosa resopló.

-Eso decimos todos y mira cómo estoy yo ahora: tomándome medicinas para el corazón.

-A propósito –siguió Li mirándola con enfado-, se supone que deberías estar en casa a estas horas. Me lo prometiste.

-Ya me voy. He dejado una ensalada en el frigorífico. Debería haber suficiente para los dos.

Li cogió el abrigo de Rosa del respaldo de una silla y la ayudó a ponérselo.

-Mañana vas a tomarte el día de descanso.

-Pero ¿y el jardinero?

-Eriol se encargará de darle paso.

-Pero…

-Eriol se ocupará de todo, Rosa.

La mujer le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la mano.

-Eres un buen chico, hijo. Hasta el miércoles.

-No aparezcas antes del mediodía.

Ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

-Adiós.

-Vaya –comenzó Sakura tan pronto estuvieron solos-, después de todo eres capaz de ser agradable con alguien.

Se dio cuenta de que Li hacía un esfuerzo para suprimir la sonrisa, pero acabó fracasando y sus labios se curvaron levemente.

-Sólo cuando estoy de humor.

Tras sacar de un cajón un tenedor y un cuchillo, cortó un pedacito de pollo.

-Mmm esto está muy bueno –dijo antes de cortar otro trozo-. Ten, tienes que probarlo.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Sakura dejó que Li le acercara el tenedor a los labios y le diera de comer. Los sabores de las especias inundaron su paladar en el mismo instante en que caía en la cuenta de lo íntimo del momento que estaban compartiendo. La mirada de Li le dio a entender que él había pensado lo mismo segundos antes.

-Está muy bueno –le contestó ella, alejándose un poco.

Sin decir nada más, Li se dio la vuelta y sacó un par de platos. Mientras lo observaba, el horror de los acontecimientos cayó sobre ella como una losa.

-Mi casa ha desaparecido –murmuró-. No queda nada de ella.

Shaoran dejó los platos a un lado al percibir su dolor, provocado por el sentimiento de pérdida.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué quemó mi casa?, ¿por qué?

-Al menos no estabas dentro.

-Pero podía haber estado allí. ¡Dios mío, Li! ¡Shizuka suele estar en casa a esa hora! ¿Y si no hubieses estado allí? Allison estaría muerta y podrían haber asesinado a mi hermana –dijo sollozando y mirando a su alrededor, presa del pánico-. No va a detenerse hasta matarnos a todos, ¿verdad?

Li tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

-No pasa nada Sakura, yo te protegeré. –Y al instante se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La había llamado por su nombre. Y, al hacerlo, una de sus barreras acababa de desmoronarse.

El rostro de Sakura estaba surcado por las lágrimas.

-Sé que solo se trata de una casa, pero todas mis cosas estaban allí. Mis libros preferidos, la colcha de ganchillo que mi abuela me hizo antes de morir… todo lo que había en esa casa formaba parte de mí.

-Pero tú todavía estás aquí.

Siguió sollozando, apoyada sobre su pecho. Shaoran cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Sakura mientras ella se aferraba a él. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que consolara a una mujer. Siglos desde que sintiera lo que sentía en esos momentos. Y eso lo desconcertaba profundamente.

-¿Puede Desiderius atrapar a Shizuka?

-No –e contestó, susurrando sobre su pelo mientras intentaba no inhalar su dulce olor a rosas; pero no pudo evitarlo y, al instante, su cuerpo reaccionó y su miembro se tensó, ardiente de deseo-. Mientras permanezca en casa de un humano, Desiderius no podrá atraparla. Es una de las limitaciones que Apolo estableció cuando lanzó la maldición, para dar algún tipo de protección a los mortales.

Sakura se alejó de él, respirando aún entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento –le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Él apretó los dientes al notar cómo le temblaba la mano. Mataría a Desiderius por haberle hecho daño.

-No suelo llorar delante de la gente.

-No tienes que disculparte –murmuró él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos-. En realidad lo estás soportando mucho mejor de lo que se podría esperar, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella lo miró con las pestañas aún humedecidas por las lágrimas. Shaoran no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al contemplar la fragilidad que reflejaban esos ojos. Una fragilidad que lo afectaba de un modo que no quería analizar.

La deseaba. Con desesperación.

Hacía tanto que no sentía un deseo semejante… No, se corrigió, jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer, ni siquiera por Tomoyo. No se trataba tan sólo de lujuria o de amor. Entre ellos había un vínculo. Eran como dos mitades de un mismo corazón.

No podía ser cierto. Era una mentira. Ya no creía en el amor. No creía en nada.

Pero aun así…

Ella había hecho que volviera a creer. Había despertado anhelos olvidados hacía mucho tiempo: las suaves caricias de una mano enredada en el cabello al despertar, la sensación de dormir junto a un cuerpo cálido.

Se sentía indefenso.

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Lo cogió del cinturón y contestó.

Era Touya.

-¿La mujer está contigo? –le preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque tienes un enorme problema. El apolita me ha dicho que los incendios fueron provocados por dos temporizadores escondidos en el interior de las casas.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se sobresaltó a recordar algo que Sakura había dicho el día anterior.

-¿Sakura? –la llamó-, ¿no me dijiste que Desiderius te había capturado cuando estabas en casa de tu hermana?

Ella asintió.

-En la salita de estar.

Shaoran notó que el miedo le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Has oído eso? –le dijo a Touya. El otro Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición-. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Alguien debe haber invitado a Desiderius a entrar. Lo que significa que hay n humano trabajando con él, o para él. Mi intuición me dice que Shizuka no es tan estúpida.

-Allison tampoco –los interrumpió Sakura-. Sabe cuidarse de la gente con apariencia sospechosa.

Shaoran meditó un instante.

-¿Se te ocurre algo? –le preguntó a Touya.

-No.

-¿Qué dice tu guía?

-Ceara no sabe nada. Y, además, hay otro pequeño contratiempo: mi espalda no está sanando.

Si se le hacía otro nudo más en el estómago acabaría teniendo un rosario.

-¿Cómo que no está sanando?

-Me hirieron con una descarga astral exactamente igual a la de los dioses.

Shaoran se quedó petrificado.

-No maté a ningún dios, era un Daimon.

-Ya lo sé.

Shaoran maldijo en voz baja.

-¿En qué nos hemos metido?

-No tengo ni idea, pero hasta que tengamos más información te sugiero que no te alejes de la chica. Con los poderes reprimidos que tiene, Desiderius irá tras ella con todo su arsenal. Estoy seguro de que la preferirá antes que a su hermana.

Shaoran se cambió el teléfono al otro lado mientras observaba a Sakura, que acababa de sentarse a la mesa. ¡Por los dioses! No podía soportar la idea de que resultase herida. El simple hecho de imaginárselo lo atormentaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la espalda?

-No, pero duele horrores.

Shaoran lo sabía por experiencia. El hombro aún le daba pinchazos tras el ataque de Afrodita.

-Empiezo a comprender cómo mató Desiderius a los últimos ocho Cazadores Oscuros que se enfrentaron a él.

-Sí –asintió Touya-. Y no quiero que seamos el noveno y el décimo.

-Yo tampoco. Vale, mantendré a Sakura a salvo a mi lado, pero aún nos queda el problema de que su hermana ande suelta por ahí.

-Haré que Kyo la ate en corto de momento. Tú asegúrate de que Sakura se mantiene en contacto con ella, o nos complicará la vida todavía más.

-De acuerdo –y colgó antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la encimera.

-¿Algo va mal? –le preguntó Sakura.

Él rió a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿algo va bien?

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Significa que tu aburrida vida acaba de llegar a su fin y que, durante los próximos días, vas a descubrir de primera mano lo peligrosa que es la mía.

* * *

**Un capítulo más y este vino un poco intenso al principio. ¿Cómo puede ser que sea sólo un sueño? MALDITO DESPERTADOR!**

**Y.. ¡POR LA SANTA VACA VOLADORA! YO NACÍ PARA VERTE DESNUDO, ÁMAME A MÍ TAMBIÉN! **

**Bueno, creo que me fui un poquito de tema.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega!**

**Y otra cosa: No es que no responda los reviews porque no tenga ganas. No me da el tiempo Ladys, pero les prometo que ni bien pueda se los respondo.  
Gracias a las que vienen desde el nacimiento de esta locura leyendo y a las que se integraron un poco más tarde y que me alegran el día con un review.**

¡LA HISTORIA SE VA A TERMINAR. POR NINGÚN MOTIVO LA VOY A DEJAR COLGADA! NO TEMAN.

**Gracias a mi hermanas y a las brujas hermosas por apoyarme día a día con esto. LAS AMO!**

**Besos mojados de parte de Shaoran. Sí, lo tengo a mi lado y nos vamos a dormir juntitos. Muajaja :D**


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

-¡Ah, no! –exclamó Sakura, poniéndose de puntillas para quedar nariz con nariz frente a Shaoran. Arqueó una ceja y lo desafió con la mirada a que negara sus palabras. Cuando habló, hizo hincapié en cada palabra-. Estás muy equivocado. Quiero volver a mi vida anterior. Quiero una vida aburrida y quiero que sea _larga._

A Shaoran le hizo gracia el énfasis que dio a la última palabra. Estaba espectacular cando se enfadaba y él no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla con ese rubor en las mejillas y echando fuego por esos increíbles ojos verdes.

Mejor aún… mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la respiración agitada, se le ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas más que podrían causarle aún más dificultades para respirar.

Quería dejarla sin aliento. Quería comprobar la fuerza de su pasión.

Le dolían los labios por el deseo de besarla y las manos por el ansia de acariciar su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

¡Por todos los dioses! Esa mujer era la mayor tentación que había sentido jamás. Y menuda paradoja, porque hubo una época en la que adoraba las tentaciones más allá de lo racional. A lo largo de los siglos, había olvidado ese pequeño defecto de su carácter pero, desde que despertara con ella al lado, había ido recordando, dolorosamente, al hombre que una vez fue. Podía sentir cómo Sakura iba derribando, poco a poco, cada una de las barreras que él había construido durante los años, poniendo fin al entumecimiento en el que se refugiaba. Había conseguido mantenerse alejado de sus propios sentimientos durante siglos y, aunque había conocido a muchos mortales por los que había sentido cierto cariño, ninguno de ellos había conseguido afectarlo como ella.

Era algo muy extraño. ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Y por qué ahora? Ahora que necesitaba de toda su lucidez para enfrentarse a Desiderius.

Las Parcas estaban jugando de nuevo con él y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sentía cómo la sangre corría con tanta fuerza por sus venas mientras contemplaba los labios húmedos y llenos de Sakura. Casi podía saborearlos. Sentirlos. Que los dioses se apiadasen de él, porque la deseaba con desesperación.

Sólo ella era capaz de despertar a la bestia hambrienta que moraba en su interior. Esa parte de él que quería rugir y devorar todo su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, durante toda la noche. Pero ella era humana y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Su alma y su lealtad pertenecían a Artemisa. Además, Sakura tenía todo el derecho a soñar con una vida normal; con una familia y un hogar al lado de un hombre común y corriente.

Después de haber visto cómo sus propios sueños habían sido destrozados de un modo cruel y vengativo, se negaba a que Sakura pasara por el mismo trance. Ella se merecía tener una vida larga, dichosa y aburrida. Todo el mundo merecía la oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos.

Se tragó el nudo que le obstruía la garganta, dolorido aún por el deseo insatisfecho y supo, en ese mismo instante, que tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Jamás podría ser suya.

Su destino era regresar junto a una familia que la amaba y encontrar un hombre que la ayudara a…

No pudo acabar. Le dolía tan sólo de pensarlo.

-Por tu bien –le susurró, luchando contra el impulso de acariciarle el pelo- espero que sea verdad, pero me temo que con los poderes que mantienes ocultos y la caza de vampiros que está llevando a cabo Shizuka, no va a ser posible que regreses a tu aburrida vida durante los próximos días.

Sakura apartó la mirada.

-No tengo poderes –dijo con voz afilada, pero sin la convicción de antes.

Shaoran alargó la mano y con un dedo le alzó la barbilla; quería ayudarla a aliviar la preocupación que veía en su rostro. Sakura tenía miedo y él no entendía la causa. ¿Por qué no era capaz de reconocer los dones con los que había nacido?

-Puede que no quieras utilizarlos, Sakura, pero están ahí. Tienes premoniciones y eres telépata, empática y además puedes proyectarte fuera de tu cuerpo. Tus poderes son muy parecidos a los de tu hermana pero mucho más fuertes.

El brillo intenso del color esmeralda volvió a sus ojos.

-Estás mintiéndome.

La acusación lo sorprendió.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que no tengo poderes.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de ellos?

-Porque…

Él ladeó la cabeza cuando la voz de Sakura se desvaneció y dejó la frase sin acabar.

-¿Por qué? –la instó.

Ella alzó la mirada y el dolor que se reflejó en sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento.

-Cuando tenía quince años –comenzó casi en un susurró- tuve un sueño. –Parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas mientras se agarraba a la encimera que estaba justo a su lado-. En aquella época solía tener muchos. Y siempre se hacían realidad. En éste del que te hablo, mi mejor amiga moría en un accidente de coche. La vi. Sentí su miedo y escuché los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente antes de morir.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula al percibir el dolor que transmitía su voz. Alargó el brazo y la tomó de la mano. Estaba helada y temblaba.

-Cuando la vi en el instituto hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que no se fuese ese día a casa con Bobby Thibideaux. Incluso le conté lo de mi sueño. –Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas-. No me escuchó. Me dijo que era una imbécil y que lo que me ocurría era que tenía celos porque Bobby estaba con ella y no conmigo. –Sacudió la cabeza mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día-. No estaba celosa, Li; lo único que quería era evitar su muerte.

Shaoran le acarició los dedos, intentando que entrara en calor.

-Lo sé, Sakura.

-Se metió en el coche gritándome que la dejara en paz. Todo el instituto me estaba mirando, pero me daba igual. Shizuka me apartó para que pudieran marcharse y la gente empezó a reírse. –Se humedeció los labios resecos-. No se rieron a la mañana siguiente, cuando se enteraron de que los dos habían muerto camino de casa. Empezaron a llamarme monstruo. Durante los tres años siguientes nadie quiso acercarse a mí. Para ellos yo era esa chica rara que veía cosas.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Sakura cuando lo miró.

-Dime, ¿qué hay de bueno en esos poderes cuando hacen que la gente se asuste de mí? _¿Por qué veo cosas si no las puedo cambiar_? ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

Shaoran no supo qué contestarle. Percibía el torbellino de sus emociones y su angustia.

-¿No lo entiendes? –prosiguió ella-. No quiero conocer el futuro si no puedo detenerlo. Quiero ser normal –insistió con la voz rota al pronunciar la última palabra-. No quiero ser como Touya ni como mi abuela y tener a los muertos hablándome a todas horas. No quiero saber lo que estás sintiendo. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida como el resto de la gente ¿Nunca has deseado eso mismo?

Cerrando los ojos ante la absurda agonía que le atenazaba el corazón, Shaoran dejó de acariciar la suave piel de Sakura y se alejó de ella.

-Qué más da lo que yo desee.

Ella se sorprendió cuando lo miró a los ojos. Lo había herido de algún modo.

-Lo siento, Li. No pretendía…

-No pasa nada –le contestó lentamente. Se acercó a una silla y Sakura observó la fuerza con que se agarraba al respaldo. Aunque luchaba por ocultar su dolor, Sakura lo distinguía con claridad.

-Tienes razón –le dijo por fin-. Hay ocasiones en las que echo de menos la sensación del sol en la cara. He aprendido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no torturarme con esos recuerdos. –La miró con tal pasión que su cuerpo se incendió-. Pero los que tenemos dones especiales no podemos ser normales.

Sakura no quería oír esas palabras. Su corazón no podía resistirlo.

-Quizás tú no puedas serlo. Pero yo sí. No permitiré que esos poderes regresen. Están muertos para mí.

Shaoran soltó una risa amarga.

-Y tú me llamas testarudo.

-Li, por favor –le rogó ella, odiándose por el dolor que oía en su propia voz-. Lo único que deseo es volver hacia atrás, despertarme por la mañana y descubrir que todo ha sido una pesadilla.

En ese momento sintió algo que la asustó. Un pequeño estremecimiento provocado por los poderes que él había mencionado. La sensación la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Li.

_Quieres decir que desearías no haberme conocido jamás._

Sakura se acercó a él.

-Li…

Él eludió su contacto y se acercó a la encimera, donde había dejado el teléfono. Lo cogió y se lo ofreció.

-Llama a Shizuka y dile que se quede con tu madre hasta el viernes. Puede entrar y salir durante el día, pero una vez que el sol se ponga, es esencial que permanezca en casa.

-No le va a gustar nada.

Una furia intensa hizo brillar esos ojos negros.

-Entonces que tu madre la ate. No estamos hablando de vampiros normales. Estos Daimons han desatado algún tipo de poder extremadamente peligroso y, hasta que Touya y yo descubramos de qué se trata, necesita ocultarse.

-Vale, haré lo que pueda.

Él asintió.

-Mientras hablas con ella voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Sakura lo observó, apesadumbrada, mientras salía de la cocina. No quería separarse de él, ni siquiera el breve lapso de tiempo necesario para cambiarse sentía un peculiar impulso de seguirlo y ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa… en lugar de hacerlo, marcó el número del móvil de Shizuka.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! –le dijo su hermana con voz llorosa-. La policía acaba de contarme lo de los incendios y sé que a esa hora sueles estar en casa.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se sobrepuso. Llorar no iba a solucionar nada. Las casas habían desaparecido y todas las lágrimas del mundo no iban a traerlas de vuelta. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse para que todos consiguieran sobrevivir a la ira de Desiderius.

-¿Cómo está Allison? –le preguntó en un intento de sofocar el miedo.

-Está bien. Su madre ya está en el hospital con ella. Yo voy de camino para verla. Nadie sabe qué ocurrió con Terminator.

-Está conmigo.

Shizuka suspiró, aliviada.

-Gracias hermanita. Te debo una. ¿Dónde estás?

Ésa era la pregunta que Sakura tenía miedo de responder. A su hermana le iba a dar un ataque cuando se enterara.

-Mejor no te lo digo –contestó de forma evasiva.

Silencio. Shizuka permaneció callada durante unos minutos. Hasta Sakura sólo llegaba el ruido del tráfico desde el otro lado de la línea. ¡Estaba intentando leerle la mente!

_Joder._

Shizuka dijo la misma palabra en el instante que Sakura lo pensó.

-Estás otra vez con el vampiro, ¿verdad?

Sakura hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo le decía a su hermana –una cazadora de vampiros –que había perdido la cabeza por uno de ellos y que pensaba pasar la noche en su casa? No había modo de suavizarlo. Suspirando, intentó buscar una explicación.

-No es un vampiro… exactamente. Se parece a ti.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó Shizuka-. ¿En qué sentido? ¿Tiene tetas? ¿Tiene novio? ¿O le gusta matar cosas porque sí?

Sakura apretó los dientes.

-Shizuka Lane Kinomoto, deja de hacer el gilipollas. Sé que no te gusta matar _cosas_ y no quiero jugar a _Verdad, beso o atrevimiento_ contigo. El tío que me atacó en tu casa es aterrador y no creas que se parece a esos tipos con los que soléis jugar. Esto es diferente. Li quiere que te quedes en casa y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

-¿Li? ¿Es el mismo demonio chupasangre que me amenazó con matarte?

-No lo decía en serio.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Apostarías tu vida?

-Apuesto la tuya y la mía.

-Estás como una puta cabra, ¿lo sabes?

-Esa boca, señorita. Al contrario que tú, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Confío en Li. Y el tal Desiderius es un demonio. Es tan malo como Hannibal Lecter.

Sakura podía ver a su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba de indignación.

-Ninguno de los dos me da miedo.

-Quizás te vendría bien que alguien te asustara un poco. Yo estoy aterrorizada.

-¿Y entonces por qué no vienes a casa donde podemos protegerte?

_Porque quiero quedarme con Li._

No supo muy bien de dónde había salido esa idea. Pero tampoco iba a negarlo. Con él se sentía segura y protegida. Ya se había ofrecido a llevarla a cualquier otro sitio. Y sabía que, si se lo pedía, la dejaría marchar, pero…

No quería hacerlo.

No obstante, no se atrevía a decírselo a Shizuka. Las cosas ya estaban bastantes tensas entre ellas, así que le ofreció la única excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

-No puedo ir a casa. No mientras esta criatura vaya detrás de mí.

Shizuka volvió a maldecir.

-¿Cómo sabes que el tal Li no te mantiene a su lado con algún tipo de control mental?

Sakura se rió al recordar lo que Li le dijo en la fábrica.

-Porque, al igual que tú, soy demasiado obstinada para que funcione. Además, es amigo de Julian Alexander. Confías en Julian y Grace, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, claro, cómo no.

-Entonces confía en su amigo.

-Vale –concedió Shizuka de mala gana-. Pero mi confianza pende de un hilo. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Lo mismo digo. Li dice que estarás a salvo mientras haya luz, pero debes asegurarte de estar en casa de mamá al atardecer y quedarte allí. De hecho, no creo que debas ir al hospital. Tendrías que ir directamente a casa de mamá ya.

-Allison es mi mejor amiga, tengo que ir a verla.

-¿Y si los llevas hasta ella? Por lo que sabemos también te vigilan a ti.

Shizuka gruñó.

-No me gusta esto. No me gusta nada, pero bueno. Tienes razón. No quiero conducirlos hasta Allison. Mamá puede hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa. Daré la vuelta en la siguiente calle y me iré a pasar la noche a su casa. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y cogió el plato de la encimera, donde Li lo había dejado. Lo llevó hasta la mesita situada delante del enorme ventanal y echó un vistazo al hermoso patio de estilo antiguo que se abría en la parte trasera de la casa. No le faltaba ningún detalle: el enrejado para los rosales trepadores, las estatuas griegas y los setos podados de forma artística. Unos antiguos candiles inundaban el lugar con una luz espectral que hacía bailar las sombras sobre las paredes de estuco blanco.

Estuvo sentada unos minutos a solas hasta que Li regresó. Se había puesto una camiseta negra de manga larga que le marcaban los anchos hombros. Como llevaba las mangas alzadas, Sakura pudo echar un vistazo al feo corte que tenía en el antebrazo.

-¿Eso es un mordisco del Daimon o un corte?

Li miró la herida mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

-Un mordisco.

Sakura se quedó helada.

-Tienes que curártelo, ¿no?

-No. Para mañana por la noche habrá sanado por completo.

-Sí, pero ¿no se supone que así te conviertes en vampiro, con un mordisco?

A Shaoran le hizo gracia y se rió a carcajadas.

-Técnicamente, ya soy un vampiro. Y, con respecto a la transformación, es imposible a menos que seas un apolita.

-Entonces, ¿no pueden convertir a los humanos mediante un mordisco?

-Eso es un cuento de niños.

Sakura reflexionó unos instantes.

-¿Y de dónde previenen todas estas nociones infundadas acerca de los vampiros?

Shaoran dio un sorbo a la bebida y tragó la comida antes de responderle.

-Mayormente, de gente asustada. Desde el día en que la Atlántida desapareció bajo las aguas de océano, los apolitas y Daimons han sido perseguidos. Hubo una época en la que todas las ciudades-estado de Grecia conocían y reverenciaban a los Cazadores Oscuros. Pero, según pasó el tiempo, nos hicimos cada vez más solitarios y nos olvidaron; nos convertimos en los protagonistas de mitos y leyendas. A Acheron y al resto les pareció mejor así. Ash incluso llegó al extremo de localizar y reunir todos los escritos de la Antigüedad en los que se hacía mención de nuestro nombre, para ocultarlos.

-¿Acheron? –preguntó ella mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo-. Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas. ¿Quién es?

-El primer Cazador Oscuro elegido por Artemisa.

-¿Y aún está vivo?

-Claro. Creo que esta semana está en California.

Sakura lo miró y alzó una ceja. Li sonrió.

-Cambia de residencia cada pocos días.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que cuando se tienen once mil años todo acaba por aburrirte. Y con respecto al cómo, tiene un helicóptero fabricado especialmente para él, que puede romper la barrera del sonido.

Sakura asimiló las noticias e intentó imaginarse el aspecto del Cazador Oscuro más antiguo. Por algún motivo, Yoda le vino a la mente. Un anciano pequeño, de piel gris verdosa, que caminaba encorvado y que iluminaba con su sabiduría a todos los demás, hablando incansablemente con palabras inconexas.

-¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó ella.

Shaoran asintió.

-Todos los conocemos. Él entrena a todos los nuevos Cazadores Oscuros y podría decirse que es nuestro líder no oficial. También existe la teoría de que es el ejecutor a quien los dioses acuden cuando uno de nosotros cruza la línea.

A Sakura no le gustó nada aquello.

-¿Cruzar la línea en qué sentido?

-Pues, en primer lugar, atacar a los humanos. Tenemos un Código de Conducta que debemos seguir a rajatabla; no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes en mitad de una aglomeración de personas, no podemos asociarnos ni con los apolitas ni con los Daimons, etcétera, etcétera.

Era extrañamente alentador saber que tenían tal cosa, pero también asustaba bastante pensar que uno de estos chicos se pasara al otro bando con los poderes que poseían.

-Si os está prohibido haceros daño y cada vez que os reunís vuestros poderes se debilitan, ¿cómo puede Acheron ser un ejecutor?

-Él no debilita nuestros poderes –le explicó antes de dar un sorbo al vino-. Ash fue el conejillo de indias de los Cazadores Oscuros. Puesto que fue el primero, los dioses no habían perfeccionado mucho el sistema y por eso sufrió... digamos… unos efectos secundarios peculiares.

Definitivamente, después de lo que acababa de oír, se imaginaba una forma de vida mutante. Un Cazador Oscuro diminuto, jorobado y que ceceaba al hablar.

-¿Y cuántos Cazadores Oscuros hay? –preguntó.

-Miles.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿En serio? –por la forma en que Li la miró, supo que era verdad-. ¿Y cada cuánto se crea uno nuevo?

-No muy a menudo –le dijo en voz baja-. La mayoría llevamos por aquí un tiempecillo…

-¡Vaya! –exclamó-. Entonces, si Acheron es el más viejo, ¿quién es el más joven?

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras pensaba la respuesta.

-Sin comprobarlo diría que Tristan, Diana o Sundown, pero tendría que consultarlo con Acheron.

-¿Sundown? ¿Eso es un apodo o es que su madre no lo quería mucho?

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

-Era un pistolero y ése era el nombre con el que se le conocía en los carteles de búsqueda. Las autoridades afirmaban que sus mejor trabajos los hacía de noche.

-Vale –dijo Sakura despacio. Ahora se imaginaba a un personaje del estilo de Wild Bill Hickok, con las piernas arqueadas, barba desaseada y mascando tabaco-. Ya veo que los Cazadores Oscuros no erais precisamente comerciantes ni…

-¿Tipos decentes que acataran la ley?

Ella sonrió.

-No quería insinuar que fueses indecente; ya sabes a qué me refería.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa. "Indecente" era un término que se ajustaba a la perfección al tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que miraba a su invitada.

-Para ser un Cazador Oscuro hay que tener cierto tipo de comportamiento y una naturaleza exaltada. Artemisa no quiere malgastar su tiempo, ni el nuestro, eligiendo a alguien que sea incapaz de matar. Supongo que podría decirse que somos malos, locos e inmortales.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó y mostró un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Qué extraño que no lo hubiese notado antes.

-Malos e inmortales no te lo discuto pero, ¿de verdad os comportáis como locos?

-Si te refieres a que somos unos chiflados, ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con picardía.

-Que es completamente cierto en tu caso. Pero ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que me gusta eso de ti. Tu forma de ser, tan impredecible, me encanta.

Shaoran no estaba muy seguro de quién de los dos se había sorprendido más a causa de la inesperada confesión. Sakura apartó rápidamente la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas.

_Le gustas…_

Esas palabras le hacían regresar a sus sueños de juventud; sentía el extraño impulso de salir corriendo y gritarle a primero que se encontrara: _"Le gusto, le gusto"._

¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Tenía dos mil años; hacía mucho que dejó atrás la edad propia de semejante comportamiento.

Aunque era inútil negar la satisfacción y la felicidad que lo embargaban.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras acababan la cena. Sakura se esforzó por no pensar en su hogar. En todo lo que había perdido. Ya se enfrentaría a eso por la mañana. De momento, tenía que pensar en sobrevivir a la noche.

-Shizuka va a quedarse en casa –le dijo a Li mientras observaba cómo él llevaba su plato al fregadero y lo enjuagaba.

-Bien.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo en voz baja-. Aún no me has contado cómo es que sabías tantas cosas sobre mi hermana la noche que nos conocimos.

Él dejó el plato y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

-Touya y Shizuka tienen un amigo en común.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Un topo… quién lo habría imaginado.

-¿Uno de los integrantes del Circo de Shizuka?

Él asintió.

-¿Quién?

-Puesto que espía para nosotros, no tengo intención de decirte quién es.

Sakura se rió, entrecerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse quién podía ser.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que es Gary.

-No voy a soltar nada.

Era un asunto fascinante, pero no tanto como el Cazador Oscuro que tenía delante. Con un suspiro, continuó comiendo y echó un vistazo a la cocina, a la que no le faltaba detalle, mientras Shaoran guardaba la comida. Había una encimera de mármol, para desayunar, que recordaba vagamente a un templo griego y que servía para separar la mesa donde ella estaba sentada del resto de la estancia. A lo largo de la encimera se había dispuesto tres taburetes altos.

Todo estaba nuevo, limpio y resultaba enorme.

-Es una casa muy grande para una persona. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

-Poco más de cien años.

Sakura estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No me apetece mudarme; me gusta Nueva Orleáns.

Ella se puso en pie y le dio el plato.

-Has echado raíces, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde viviste antes?

-En París una temporada –le contestó, dejando el plato en la encimera-. Génova, Londres, Barcelona, Hamburgo y Atenas. Antes de establecerme en esos lugares me dedicaba a vagar por ahí.

Sakura observó el rostro de Li mientras hablaba. No había modo de saber o que estaba pensando. Estaba ocultando sus sentimientos y se preguntaba si existiría alguna forma de resquebrajar su coraza.

-Me da la sensación de que estuviste muy solo.

-No fue tan malo. –Ni una mueca.

-¿Hiciste amigos en esos lugares?

-En realidad, no. He tenido unos cuantos Escuderos a lo largo de los siglos pero, por lo general, prefiero la soledad.

-¿Escuderos? –le preguntó-. Qué raro. ¿Cómo los que había en la Edad Media?

-Algo parecido. –La miró pero no explicó nada más-. ¿Y tú? ¿Has vivido aquí toda tu vida?

-Nacida y crecida aquí. Mis abuelos maternos era emigrantes japoneses que se vinieron a vivir aquí y la familia de mi padre era de origen Cajun y se dedicaba a la agricultura.

Él se rió al escucharla.

-He conocido a un montón de ésos.

-Supongo que es normal si llevas más de cien años viviendo aquí.

Sakura reflexionó acerca de la vida que Li habría llevado. Todos esos siglos de soledad, siendo testigo de las muertes de las personas a la que apreciaba, viéndolos envejecer mientras él permanecía igual. Debía haber sido muy duro. Pero a la par, seguro que había tenido momentos estupendos.

-¿Qué se siente sabiendo que vas a vivir eternamente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Si te soy sincero, hace mucho tiempo dejé de pensar en eso. Supongo que, como el resto de la humanidad, me limito a levantarme, hacer mi trabajo y volver a la cama.

Qué sencillo. Sin embargo, percibía algo más; una profunda tristeza. Vivir sin sueños debía ser muy doloroso. El espíritu humano necesita objetivos por los que luchar, y a ella no le parecía que matar Daimons fuese un verdadero objetivo.

Desvió la mirada hasta la encimera e intentó imaginarse al hombre que una vez fue Li. Julian le había dicho que solían beber hasta emborracharse después de una batalla y que siempre había deseado tener hijos.

Sí, recordaba el modo en que había abrazado a Vanessa y la expresión de su rostro mientras la sostenía.

-¿Has tenido algún hijo?

Sus ojos reflejaron un intenso dolor un instante antes de volver a mostrarse impasible.

-No, los Cazadores Oscuros somos estériles.

-Así que eres impotente…

-Claro que no. Puedo mantener relaciones sexuales, pero no puedo tener descendencia.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Sakura, haciendo un mohín con la nariz que confirió a su rostro una apariencia traviesa y, al instante, intentó aligerar la conversación-. Estoy siendo muy entrometida, no debería haber preguntado eso. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. –Mientras ponía en marcha el lavavajillas le preguntó-: ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por la casa?

-¿Casa? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja con incredulidad-. Si esto es una casa, yo vivo en una choza. –Al instante recordó que ya no tenía un hogar donde vivir y jadeó. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó alejar esos pensamientos-. Sí –dijo en voz baja-. Me encantaría verla.

Li la guió hasta la puerta situada a la izquierda de la cocina y entraron en un gigantesco salón. Las paredes estaban decoradas con molduras y medallones, con un estilo elegante y maravillosamente neoclásico, pero los muebles eran actuales y muy modernos. La estancia estaba decorada para resultar cómoda, no para impresionar a las visitas. Pero claro, se suponía que los vampiros no tenían muchos invitados a los que agasajar.

En una de las paredes se había instalado un equipo completo de imagen y sonido JVC, con una enorme pantalla de televisión, un sistema de video y un reproductor de DVD.

Aunque había lámparas por toda la estancia, la luz provenía de las velas de tres vistosos candelabros.

-Parece que no te gustan las bombillas, ¿eh? –le preguntó a Li mientras lo observaba encender más velas.

-No –le contestó-. La luz es demasiado brillante para mis ojos.

-¿Te hace daño?

Él asintió.

-Los ojos de los Cazadores Oscuros están especialmente creados para ver en la oscuridad. Nuestras pupilas son más grandes que las de los humanos y no se dilatan del mismo modo. Como resultado, dejan pasar mucha más luz.

A la par que lo escuchaba, Sakura observó que las ventanas que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras que debían resguardar la luz del sol.

Rodeó un sofá de piel negra y se quedó plantada en el sitio. ¡Había un ataúd delante de los sillones!

-¿Eso es…? –fue incapaz de acabar la frase. No mientras se imaginaba la siniestra imagen de Li durmiendo ahí dentro todos los días.

Él le echó un vistazo y la miró sin parpadear. Sakura parecía realmente atónita.

-Sí –contestó con voz neutra-, es un ataúd. Es mi… mesita de café. –Se acercó a ella, levantó la tapa y cogió un mando a distancia-. Te, por si te apetece ver la televisión mañana.

Sakura meneó la cabeza. Una vez recuperada de la impresión, reconoció unos cuantos objetos típicamente vampíricos colocados por la habitación. Miniaturas, pequeñas ballestas e incluso una baraja de tarot encima de una repisa.

-Eriol creer que es gracioso –le explicó Li mientras ella cogía la baraja-. Cada vez que encuentra algo relacionado con vampiros, lo trae y lo deja aquí para que yo lo vea.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, es un buen chico… casi siempre.

A medida que él la conducía a través de las dependencias de la antigua mansión, llegó un momento en que Sakura se sintió perdida.

-¿Pero cuántas habitaciones hay en este lugar? –preguntó al entrar a una sala de juegos.

-Hay doce dormitorios y tiene más o menos unos dos mil metros cuadrados.

-¡Jesús! He estado en centros comerciales más pequeños.

Él soltó una carcajada.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de billar tallada, y en uno de los laterales podían verse unas cuantas máquinas de videojuegos, sacadas de algún salón recreativo, y una gran pantalla de televisión a cuyos pies se alineaba una colección de videoconsolas, sobre una mesita de café. Pero lo que le resultó más sorprendente, fueron unos guantes de béisbol y una pelota que estaban sobre una mesita plegable en un rincón. Sakura se acercó a la mesa.

-Algunas noches Eriol y yo nos lanzamos unas cuantas bolas –le explicó.

-¿Por qué?

Li se encogió de hombros.

-Es una forma de aclararme las ideas cuando estoy en un aprieto.

-¿Y a Eriol no le importa?

Él se rió.

-A Eriol le importa todo. No recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que le haya pedido algo sin tener que escuchar sus quejas después.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué dejas que siga trabajando para ti?

-Soy masoquista.

En esta ocasión le tocó reír a Sakura.

-Me encantaría conocer al tal Eriol.

-Sin duda, lo harás mañana.

-¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela y él te la conseguirá. Si te ofende en lo más mínimo, házmelo saber y lo mataré en cuando me levante.

Sakura percibió algo en su tono de voz que le hizo pensar que, posiblemente, no se tratara de una falsa amenaza.

Li abrió las enormes puertas francesas y entró en un atrio acristalado. El techo estaba muy limpio y dejaba ver las miles de estrellas que brillaban en el cielo mientras los pasos de ambos resonaban sobre las baldosas del suelo.

-Es precioso.

-Gracias.

Sakura se acercó a una gran escultura, en el centro de la estancia, que mostraba a tres mujeres jóvenes. La pieza era extraordinaria. La más joven de las tres estaba tumbada de costado con un pergamino entre las manos, mientras las otras dos se sentaban de espaldas la una a la otra. Una sostenía una lira y la otra parecía estar cantando. El modo en que estaban pintadas resultaba muy extraño. Las tres parecían reales y todas ellas tenían un asombroso parecido con Li.

-¿Es griega? –le preguntó.

Una mirada apenada ensombreció su rostro y asintió.

-Eran mis hermanas.

Con el corazón en un puño, Sakura las observó con más atención.

Li acarició con ternura el brazo de la chica que sostenía el pergamino. Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño mientras estudiaba la estatua a tamaño real de la joven, que no tendría más de dieciocho años. El peplo dorado hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Fanren era la más pequeña de los cuatro –le explicó con voz ronca-. Era callada, tímida y tartamudeaba de un modo muy gracioso cuando se ponía nerviosa. ¡Por los dioses! Ella lo odiaba pero a mí me parecía muy tierno. Fuutie – siguió con la explicación, señalando a la chica que portaba la lira y que iba vestida de rojo-, era dos años mayor que yo y tenía el carácter de una arpía. Mi padre dolía decir que nos parecíamos demasiado y que por eso no nos llevábamos bien. Y Feimei era un año más joven que yo y cantaba como los ángeles.

Sakura observó a la muchacha vestida de amarillo.

Las tres compartían una dulzura muy especial. El escultor las había representado como si estuviesen en movimiento, incluso los pliegues de los peplos parecían reales y delicados. Nunca había visto una maestría igual en una escultura. Parecían tan reales que casi esperaba que una de ellas empezara a hablar en cualquier momento.

No era de extrañar que Li estuviera tan afectado.

-Las querías mucho.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué les sucedió?

Antes de contestar, Li se alejó un poco.

-Se casaron y tuvieron unas vidas largas y felices. Fuutie le puso mi nombre a su primer hijo.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura al pensar que la hermana que peor se había llevado con él hubiese hecho tal cosa. Decía mucho de la relación que habían compartido. Observando a las jóvenes, recordó lo que él le había contado sobre Fanren en el coche: la muchacha de largo cabello castaño ondulado se había rapado la cabeza al enterarse de la muerte de su hermano. Debían haberlo amado tanto como él a ellas.

-¿Qué pensaron sobre tu transformación en Cazador Oscuro?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Nunca lo supieron. Para ellas, yo estaba muerto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre…?

-Podía escucharlas mientras vivieron. Sentirlas; del mismo modo en que tú puede abrir tu corazón a Shizuka y saber si está preocupada.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo he dicho, puedo percibir tus poderes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Sakura se preguntó si podría ocultarle algo.

-Eres un hombre aterrador.

Una extraña luz brilló en los ojos oscuros.

-No soy un hombre. Dejé atrás mi humanidad al morir.

Quizás él lo creyera así, pero Sakura sabía que no era cierto. Puede que no tuviese alma, pero era un hombre de buen corazón y era humano.

-¿Por qué accediste a convertirte en Cazador Oscuro a pesar de que nunca te vengaste de Tomoyo?

-En ese momento me pareció una buena idea.

Con esas palabras, Sakura sintió que algo se derretía en su interior. Quizás fuese la soledad que se filtraba en su voz o la resignación que mostraban sus ojos. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero sabía que sería incapaz de regresar a su antigua vida y olvidar a este hombre. Había sido testigo de su bondad. De su dolor. Y. que Dios la ayudara, cuanto más sabía de él más lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba de un modo que iba más allá de todo razonamiento. Apenas se conocían y aún así había un vínculo entre ellos.

Observó los atormentados ojos oscuros que la miraban con pasión y deseo. Él era lo que su madre llamaba "otra mitad". Ésa era la expresión que su madre usaba para describir a su padre, y Mariko para referirse a Bill.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura comprendía su significado. No podía dejarlo escapar ahora que lo había encontrado.

No sin luchar.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Sakura, Li se dio la vuelta y la instó a regresar a la casa. La acompañó a una suite situada en la planta baja.

-Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Te traeré algo más cómodo para dormir.

Sakura vagó alrededor de la suntuosa habitación. La enorme cama tallada parecía recién sacada de una antigua película. El color verde oscuro que decoraba las paredes habría hecho parecer una diminuta cualquier habitación pero, en un lugar tan espacioso, el efecto era sorprendente; le daba una apariencia cálida y acogedora.

Li regresó al instante con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de deporte que se la tragarían entera.

-Gracias –le dijo mientras cogía la ropa.

Él se quedó frente a ella, inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, alzó la mano y le recorrió el mentón con un dedo, erizándole la piel con el suave roce de la uña. Intuyó que deseaba besarla y se quedó sorprendida al comprender lo mucho que ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Pero no la besó. Se limitó a observarla con esos voraces ojos oscuros antes de pasar el pulgar por sus labios, obligando a Sakura a reprimir un gemido ante la arrolladora sensación que despertaban sus caricias. Y su olor. La atmósfera entre ellos estaba cargada de tensión; el deseo y la necesidad eran recíprocos y su intensidad la debilitaba y a la vez la hacía sentirse más fuerte que nunca.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a besarla, Li se alejó.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.

Ella observó cómo se marchaba con el corazón en un puño.

Shaoran se maldijo a sí mismo con cada paso que lo acercaba a su despacho. Debería haberla besado. Debería…

No. Había hecho lo correcto. No podría haber nada entre ellos. Los Cazadores Oscuros podían tener una aventura de unas cuantas noches con una mujer, pero les estaba prohibido involucrarse en una relación seria. Era demasiado arriesgado. Las mujeres se convertían, de ese modo, en objetivo de los Daimons y debilitaban a los Cazadores, que se volvían más prudentes. Y en este trabajo, la prudencia conducía a la muerte.

El tema nunca le había preocupado con anterioridad. Pero esa noche, el dolor era tan fuerte que casi estaba acabando con él. Odiaba los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior. Odiaba la necesidad que Sakura despertaba en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desterrado todas sus emociones y prefería vivir de ese modo. Era una especie de capullo que lo mantenía libre de cualquier tipo de confusión.

-Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza.

Entró en el despacho, y se conectó a la web de los Cazadores Oscuros, . Al instante, otros Cazadores Oscuros le abrieron unas cuantas ventanas y el icono del correo comenzó a parpadear. La tecnología era algo maravilloso. Poder comunicarse de ese modo era un regalo de los dioses. Hacía que las largas noches fuesen más soportables y les permitía intercambiar información importante.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y abrió una de las ventanas. Era Acheron.

_-Eriol ha llamado. Dice que Desiderius te ha pateado el culo. ¿Estás bien?_

Shaoran apretó los dientes y tecleó la respuesta.

-Voy a matarlo por esto. Estoy bien. Desiderius se ha escondido en un refugio. ¿Qué sabes de él?

-_Fue el que eliminó a Cromley hace unos años, así que te estás enfrentando a unos poderes nada despreciables. He hablado con el Escudero de Cromley y me ha dicho que Desiderius se lo pasó en grande volviéndolo loco. Mejor no comentar cómo lo mató. Personalmente, me gustaría que el tal D. viniera a por mí. Necesito una buena pareja de baile. Mis Daimons cojean._

Shaoran se echó a reír ante el despliegue de humor de Ash. El hombre verdaderamente no tenía paciencia con los Daimons lerdos.

-Touya dice que usan descargas astrales. ¿Te has encontrado con algo así alguna vez?

-_Si te soy sincero, en mis once mil años… joder, no. Es la primera vez. He hablado con los Oráculos y ahora mismo están consultando a las Parcas. Pero ya sabes cómo son. Estoy seguro de que nos saldrán con algo como: "Cuando el cielo verde esté y el negro cubra de la tierra su faz, un ataque de los Daimons os sorprenderá. Si queréis al que tiene el poder capturar, algo especial tenéis que hallar", o una porquería por el estilo. Odio a los Oráculos. Si quisiera ejercitar la mente, me compraría un Cubo de Rubik._

-Yo no lo veo tan claro, Ash, eres un especialista en esas adivinanzas. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres convertirte en Oráculo?

-_Apúntate esto, General: que te jodan. Ahora, déjame trabajar. Tengo Daimons que perseguir, Cazadores con los que pelearme y mujeres que seducir. Luego hablamos._

Sin muchas ganas de mantener otra conversación, Shaoran abandonó la web y abrió el correo, pero tampoco le apetecía leer los mensajes.

Lo que quería estaba más allá de su alcance.

En contra de su voluntad, cruzó lentamente el pasillo y descendió las escaleras. Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió junto a la habitación de Sakura. Apoyó la mano sobre la oscura madera de la puerta y extendió los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía verla sentada en la cama. Se había puesto su camiseta negra, que dejaba a la vista esas largas piernas desnudas.

El juego incendió su cuerpo, recorriéndole las venas. Sentía el dolor de Sakura por la pérdida de su hogar; el miedo a la posibilidad de que Desiderius hiciera daño a su hermana; la preocupación por la compañera de Shizuka, Allison.

Y lo que era peor, percibía las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener. Era tan fuerte, tan resuelta… Jamás había conocido a una mujer igual.

El sueño que lo había despertado esa mañana le volvió a la mente. Aún podía sentirla entre sus brazos.

_Te deseo._

Daría cualquier cosa porque esas mismas palabras fuesen una realidad y Sakura lo mirara con ganas de devorarlo. En ese preciso momento, lo único que quería era tirar la puerta debajo de una patada y hacerle el amor. Sentir sus caricias. Dejar que lo abrazara.

Que le diera la bienvenida.

Pero no podía ser.

Con el corazón encogido, se obligó a marcharse. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Sakura miró el reloj. Las doce y media. Por regla general, a esa hora estaba profundamente dormida. Pero para Li la noche aún sería joven.

Comenzó a preguntarse qué haría él a esa hora tan temprana. Con toda seguridad, no se dedicaría todas las noches a matar Daimons. No podría haber tantos… ¿o sí?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, salió de la cama y comenzó a vagar por la enorme casa. No sabía de dónde estaba Li. No se había molestado en mostrarle a su habitación cuando le enseñó la casa. Pero el instinto le decía que debía estar en la planta alta. Probablemente, tan lejos de la suya como fuese posible.

Estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en el patio. Una especie de silbido. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala de juegos. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero la luna y las estrellas eran tan brillantes que podía distinguir una figura oscura en el atrio. Su primer impulso fue llamar a Li pero, antes de hacerlo, se detuvo.

Había algo familiar en ese perfil. Se acercó un poco más a las puertas francesas y reconoció a Li y a Terminator. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de deporte y estaba lanzando la pelota de béisbol a una especie de red que se la devolvía. En cuanto tiraba la bola, Terminator comenzaba a correr, persiguiéndola, para volver al instante junto a él. La escena le arrancó una sonrisa. Li le daba unas palmaditas al perro y volvía a lanzar la bola.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí, pero se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. En lugar de regresar a la habitación abrió las cristaleras.

Li se giró de inmediato. La bola, que había olvidado al escuchar sus pasos, rebotó en la red y le dio en la cabeza. Soltó un siseo de dolor mientras se frotaba el lugar del impacto y Terminator se marchaba en persecución de la pelota.

-¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

_Que me beses._

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Nada; no sabía dónde estabas.

-Pues ya lo sabes.

Su voz volvía a ser gélida. Éste no era el Li que la había acompañado hacía poco ato. El que tenía delante era el Cazador Oscuro que había despertado en la fábrica encadenado a ella. En guardia y distante.

Y le estaba rompiendo el corazón. No se trataba de que estuviera molesto por el golpe de la bola en la cabeza, no. Ella sabía que había vuelto a azar las barreras. Quería mantenerla alejada.

Captado la indirecta, asintió.

-Sí, ya. Buenas noches.

Shaoran la observó mientras se alejaba. Le había hecho daño. Lo sabía, lo sentía y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

_Llámala._

¿Para qué?

Jamás podría haber algo entre ellos. Ni siquiera una simple amistad.

Apretando la mandíbula, regresó al ejercicio. Intentaría concentrarse en Desiderius. Intentaría atraer al Daimon hasta que estuviese a su alcance.

Era inútil.

Sakura seguía con él. Era su rostro lo que veía si cerraba los ojos. Era su olor lo que respiraba. Si no se la sacaba de la cabeza iba a acabar muerto. Y si él moría, Desiderius iría tras ella.

Volvió a arrojar la bola contra la red con un gruñido. Saltó y alzó el brazo para cogerla de nuevo pero, antes de rozarla, sintió un dolor intenso y agudo en la cabeza. Lanzó una maldición e intentó aliviar el dolor presionando la palma de la mano sobre el ojo derecho. Mientras se esforzaba por recuperarse, lo asaltó una visión.

Desiderius.

Mientras la imagen cobraba fuerza, se quedó petrificado. Con una sorprendente nitidez vio cómo Desiderius lo mataba.

Y escuchó los sollozos de Sakura.

* * *

**¡Bueno! Conocemos un poco más de la vida de Shaoran.. Al igual el por qué del miedo de Sakura por sus poderes.**

**Tenía pensado actualizar ayer, por un trato que había hecho con Martha (bruja!), pero estaba haciendo una cartulina para mi hermanita que tenía que presentar hoy a la mañana en el colegio. Chicos, siempre todo a último momento -.- Y luego ¡Zas! Se cortó la luz.  
Pero aquí estoy. Actualizando para ustedes.**

Espero que les guste. El capítulo que viene, es muuuy picante. Voy a tener que poner una advertencia al principio de la historia. No adelanto más. Sigo adaptando. :D

Cualquier cosa, ya saben: Tomatazos en un review, así como halagos. Jajaja.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo ésta adaptación que como siempre: Los personajes son tanto de las inigualables CLAMP, de Sherrylin Kenyon y hay un par de nombres que son de mi autoría.**

**Muchos besos sabor a gotas de lluvia. Como la que está cayendo en estos momentos por la ciudad de La Plata. :P**

**¡LAS ADORO!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo no apto para menores de 18 años, si lees, que sea bajo tu responsabilidad. Contenidos sexuales y vocabulario vulgar.**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Capítulo 8.

Cuando consiguió dormirse, sus sueños se convirtieron en un calidoscopio de imágenes confusas sin orden ni concierto. Rostros y lugares giraban y desaparecían en su mente, hasta que sintió que el torbellino la arrastraba.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todo se tranquilizó y Sakura consiguió ver las imágenes con claridad. Unas personas desconocidas la saludaban al pasar junto a ellas. Todo era increíblemente real; parecía un recuerdo olvidado, más que un simple sueño. Incluso conocía los nombres de todos esos hombres sin haberlos vistos antes. Sabía cosas sobre ellos de las que sólo un amigo podría estar al tanto.

Escuchó las risas de los soldados entregados a la celebración de la victoria y sintió una curiosa mezcla de alegría y tristeza cuando llegó a una tienda de color rojo desvaído, donde estaban reunidos un buen número de ellos, pertrechados con antiguas armaduras.

-Has estado brillante –le dijo un veterano soldado dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ella lo reconoció como su lugarteniente. Un hombre en el que podía confiar y que la idolatraba. Dimitri siempre había buscado su consejo y su fuerza. Tenía una herida abierta en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero los cansados ojos grises resplandecían. Aunque tenía la armadura cubierta de sangre, no parecía estar herido de gravedad.

-Es una lástima que Julian no esté aquí para ver esta victoria. Habría estado muy orgulloso de ti, comandante. Toda Roma debe estar llorando.

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que no era ella la que estaba soñando. Era Shaoran…

El rostro de Shaoran estaba manchado de sangre, sudor y polvo; el cabello, largo sujeto con una tira de cuero, no tenía mejor aspecto. De la sien izquierda caían tres finas trenzas hasta la mitad del pecho. Era un hombre absolutamente devastador y completamente humano. Sus ojos, de un profundo color ámbar, resplandecían por la victoria. Su porte era el de un hombre sin igual, un hombre cuyo destino era la gloria.

Shaoran alzó la copa de vino y se dirigió a os hombres reunidos en su tienda.

-Dedico esta victoria a Julian de Macedonia. Donde quiera que se encuentre, sé que, en estos momentos, se estará riendo por la derrota de Escipión.

Los hombre le respondieron con un clamoroso rugido.

Shaoran dio un sorbo al vino y miró al veterano soldado que estaba a su lado.

-Es una pena que Valerius no estuviese con Escipión. Estaba deseando enfrentarme con él. Pero no importa. –Alzando la voz para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo continuó-: Mañana marcharemos sobre Roma y pondremos a esa puta de rodillas.

Todos gritaron su aprobación.

-En el campo de batalla, con la espada en la mano, eres invencible –le dijo su lugarteniente, con un tono de voz que delataba su admiración-. Mañana a esta hora serás el gobernador del mundo conocido.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza, expresando su negativa.

-Andriscus será mañana el gobernador de Roma, no yo.

El hombre pareció horrorizado; se inclinó hacia Shaoran y le habló en voz baja, de modo que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Hay quienes piensan que es débil; los mismo que te apoyarían si…

-No, Dimitri –lo interrumpió de forma educada-. Aprecio el gesto, pero he jurado mi ejército a disposición de Andriscus y así será hasta el día que muera. Jamás lo traicionaré.

La expresión del rostro de Dimitri dejó clara la confusión que sentía. No estaba muy seguro de si debía aplaudir la lealtad de su Comandante o maldecirlo por ella.

-No conozco a ningún otro hombre que dejase para la oportunidad de gobernar el mundo.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

-Los reinos y los imperios no dan la felicidad, Dimitri. Es el amor de una buena mujer y de unos hijos lo que hacen a un hombre feliz.

-Y la victoria –añadió Dimitri.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se ensanchó.

-Esta noche, al menos, parece que es cierto.

-¿Comandante?

Shaoran se giró al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba y vio a un hombre que se abría camino entre los congregados en la tienda. El soldado le tendió un pergamino sellado.

-Un correo trajo esto. Lo llevaba un mensajero romano que fue apresado esta mañana.

Al cogerlo, Shaoran observó el sello de Valerius el Joven. Lo abrió con curiosidad y lo leyó. Con cada nueva palabra, sentía que su pánico aumentaba. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza.

-¡Mi caballo! –gritó mientras salía corriendo de la atestada tienda-. Traed mi caballo.

-¿Comandante?

Shaoran se dio la vuelta para mirar a su lugarteniente, que lo había seguido. El hombre fruncía el ceño, visiblemente preocupado.

-Dimitri, quédate al mando hasta que regrese. Que el ejército se repliegue de nuevo hacia las colinas, lejos de los romanos, hasta nueva orden. Si no estoy de regreso en una semana, dirígete con todo el grueso de la tropa a Punjara y únete a Jasón.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

En ese momento llegó un muchacho, tirando de las riendas del semental negro de Shaoran. Con el corazón desbocado, lo montó de un salto.

-¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó Dimitri.

-Valerius se dirige a mi villa. Tengo que llegar antes que él.

El hombre agarró las riendas, horrorizado.

-No puedes enfrentarte a él tú solo.

-No puedo perder el tiempo esperando a que alguien me acompañe. Mi esposa está en peligro. No vacilaré. –Y dándole la orden a su montura, atravesó el campamento a todo galope.

Sakura se agitaba en la cama al tiempo que sentía el creciente pánico de Shaoran.

Necesitaba proteger a su esposa a toda costa. Los días pasaban uno tras otro y él seguía cabalgando velozmente, cambiando de montura cada vez que llegaba a un pueblo. No se detuvo a comer ni a dormir. Parecía que un demonio lo hubiese poseído y un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: _Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo._

Llegó a su casa en mitad de la noche. Exhausto y aterrorizado, bajó de un salto del caballo y golpeó con fuerza las puertas de la villa para que lo dejaran entrar.

Un hombre mayor abrió las pesadas puertas de madera.

-¿Su Alteza? –preguntó el sirviente, incrédulo.

Shaoran entró, dejando atrás al hombre mientras recorría con la mirada el vestíbulo, en busca de alguna señal del enemigo. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Pero seguía intranquilo. Aún no podía relajarse. No se calmaría hasta que no viese a su esposa con sus propios ojos.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?

El viejo sirviente pareció confundido por la pregunta- abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de hablar.

-En el lecho, Alteza.

Cansado, débil y muerto de hambre, Shaoran se apresuró a cruzar el largo pasillo porticado que conducía a la parte trasera de la villa.

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamó mientras corría, desesperado por verla.

Una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo. Una mujer violácea y menuda, increíblemente hermosa, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Shaoran de arriba abajo con una mirada gélida, estudiando su desaliño.

Estaba sana y salva. Y era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás. Las mejillas le brillaban con un rubor rosado y sus largos mechones violáceos caían desordenados a ambos lados del rostro. Había envuelto su cuerpo desnudo con una fina sábana blanca que sujetaba con las manos.

-¿Shaoran? –preguntó, con voz airada.

El alivio lo inundó a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Estaba viva! Gracias a los dioses. Parpadeando para evitar el llanto, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza. Jamás había estado más agradecido a las Parcas por su misericordia.

-Shaoran .masculló ella, forcejeando para librarse de su abrazo-. Bájame. Hueles tan mal que apenas puedo respirar. ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo tarde que es?

-Sí –le contestó, intentando aflojar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y dejando que la alegría lo inundara. La dejó en el suelo y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Estaba tan cansado que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie ni pensar, pero no pensaba dormir. No hasta que ella estuviese a salvo-. U debo llevarte lejos de aquí. Vístete.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Llevarme a dónde?

-A Tracia.

-¿A Tracia? –repitió, incrédula-. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No. Me ha llegado la información de que los romanos se encaminan hacia aquí. Voy a llevarte a casa de mi padre para ponerte a salvo. ¡Apresúrate!

Pero no se movió. En lugar de hacerlo, su rostro se ensombreció y los ojos amatistas chispearon de furia.

-¿Con tu padre? Hace siete años que no hablas con él, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a acogerme ahora?

-Mi padre me perdonará si se lo pido.

-Tu padre nos echará de su casa a los dos; lo dijo de un modo bastante público. Ya me ha avergonzado demasiadas veces en mi vida; no necesito oír cómo me llaman puta en mi propia cara. Además, no quiero abandonar mi villa. Me gusta vivir aquí.

Shaoran hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras.

-Mi padre me quiere y hará lo que yo le pida. Ya lo verás. Ahora, vístete.

Ella miró detrás de Shaoran.

-¿Polydus? –llamó al anciano sirviente que había estado esperando tras Shaoran tofo el tiempo-. Prepara un baño para el señor y tráele comida y vino.

-Tomoyo…

Ella lo detuvo, tapándole le boca con la palma de la mano.

-Shhh, mi señor. Es más de medianoche. Tienes un aspecto espantoso y hueles aún peor. Déjame lavarte, alimentarte y prepararlo todo para que duermas y, después, por la mañana, discutiremos lo que es preciso hacer para protegerme.

-Pero los romanos…

-¿Te has cruzado con alguno de camino hacia aquí?

-Bueno… no.

-Entonces, de momento no hay peligro, ¿o sí?

Demasiado cansado para discutir, le dio la razón.

-Supongo que no.

-Ven, acompáñame. –Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una pequeña estancia situada a un lado del pasillo principal.

Sakura vio una habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas y con una pequeña chimenea. Shaoran estaba recostado en una bañera dorada mientras su esposa lo bañaba.

Atrapó una de las manos de Tomoyo y la acercó a su mejilla, ensombrecida por la barba.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Nada me conforta más que tus caricias.

Ella le ofreció una copa de vino con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-He oído que has arrebatado Tesalia a los romanos.

-Sí. Valerius estaba furioso. Estoy impaciente por marchar sobre Roma. Y lo conseguiré, recuerda lo que te digo.

Vació la copa de un trago y la dejó a un lado. Con el cuerpo enfebrecido, atrapó a su mujer y la metió en la bañera con él.

-¡Shaoran! –jadeó ella.

-Shhh –susurró él sobre sus labios-. ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Ella consintió, pero sin mostrarse muy receptiva. Shaoran lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor mío? –le preguntó, echándose hacia atrás-. Esta noche pareces muy distante, como si tus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar.

El rostro de Tomoyo se suavizó antes de colocarse a horcadas sobre él e introducirse su miembro.

-No estoy distante. Estoy cansada.

El sonrió y gimió cuando ella comenzó a moverse.

-Perdóname por haberte despertado. Sólo quería saber que estabas bien. No podría seguir viviendo si algo te sucediera –le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares-. Siempre te amaré, Tomoyo. Eres el aire que respiro.

La besó para saborearla por completo.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco entre sus brazos mientras seguía montándolo. Su mirada jamás se apartaba de él, como si estuviese esperando algo…

Tan pronto como alcanzó el clímax, Shaoran se echó hacia atrás y la observó.se sentía tan débil como un recién nacido, pero estaba en casa y su esposa le daba fuerzas. Estaba a salvo. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente comenzó a escuchar un extraño zumbido y todo empezó a darle vueltas.

Comprendió al instante lo que su esposa había hecho.

-¿Veneno? –masculló.

Tomoyo se apartó de él y salió de la bañera. Se envolvió con rapidez en una toalla y le contestó.

-No.

Intentó salir de la bañera, pero estaba demasiado mareado y volvió a caer al agua. Le costaba trabajo respirar y apenas si podía hilar dos pensamientos seguidos con la mente tan embotada. Lo único que tenía claro era que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado. La misma mujer a cuyos pies había puesto el mundo.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué me has hecho?

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo contempló con frialdad.

-Lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer. Asegurar mi porvenir. Roma es el futuro, Shaoran, no Andriscus. Jamás sobrevivirá para ascender al trono de Macedonia.

La oscuridad lo engulló.

Sakura gruñó al sentir un lacerante dolor en la cabeza. Cuando la luz regresó, encontró a Shaoran tumbado desnudo sobre una fría losa de piedra, inclinada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

Tenía los brazos y las piernas atados con cuerdas a unos tornos. Estaba observando una vieja mesa, dispuesta al otro lado de la habitación, sobre la que se habían desplegado toda clase de instrumentos de tortura. Dándole la espalda a Shaoran y estudiando con atención los artefactos, había un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro.

Se sentía solo, indefenso y traicionado. Sentimientos aterradores para alguien que jamás había sido vulnerable.

La temperatura de la habitación era sofocante debido al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. De algún modo, Sakura supo que era verano. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la suave brisa del Mediterráneo refrescaba la habitación y traía el aroma del mar y de las flores. Shaoran escuchó las risas en el exterior y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Era un día hermoso para morir.

El hombre que estaba junto a la mesa ladeó la cabeza. Se giró abruptamente y lo miró con furia. Aunque era increíblemente apuesto, su rostro estaba contorsionado por la ira, restándole parte de su belleza. Sus ojos eran crueles y brillantes, semejantes a los de una víbora. Vacíos, calculadores y carentes de compasión.

-Shaoran de Tracia –dijo con una perversa sonrisa-. Por fin nos conocemos. Aunque supongo que esto no cuadra exactamente con tus planes, ¿no es cierto?

-Valerius –masculló tan pronto como vio el emblema que colgaba en la pared, sobre el hombro de su captor. Reconocería el águila en cualquier parte.

La sonrisa del romano se ensanchó mientras cruzaba la habitación. Su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo asomo de respeto. Sólo presunción. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, comenzó a girar la manivela de los tornos a los que estaban unidas las cuerdas. Al estirarse, los músculos de Shaoran se tensaron también y los tendones comenzaron a desgarrarse al mismo tiempo que las articulaciones se desencajaban.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos ante la agonía que su cuerpo padecía.

Valerius soltó una carcajada y volvió a girar la manivela.

-Eso está bien, eres fuerte. Me resulta odioso torturar a esos jovenzuelos que no paran de llorar y de gritar. Le resta diversión.

Shaoran no contestó.

Tras asegurar la manivela de modo que el cuerpo de Shaoran se mantuviera dolorosamente estirado, Valerius se acercó a la mesa de los artilugios y cogió una pesada maza de hierro.

-Puesto que eres nuevo en estos lares, permíteme que te muestre cómo tratamos los romanos a nuestros enemigos… -regresó junto a él con una insultante sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-. En primer lugar, les rompemos las rodillas. De este modo, sé que no cederán a la tentación de escapar a mi hospitalidad hasta que sea yo quien decida si están preparados para marcharse.

Con esas palabras, golpeó la rodilla izquierda de Shaoran, destrozando la articulación al instante. Un dolor inimaginable lo recorrió. Mordiéndose los labios para no grita, se sujetó con fuerza a las cuerdas que le rodeaban las muñecas. La sangre se deslizaba, en un cálido reguero, por sus antebrazos.

Una vez hubo roto la otra rodilla, Valerius cogió un hierro candente del fuego y se lo acercó.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Shaoran lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no le dijo nada.

El romano le colocó el hierro sobre la cara interna del muslo.

Sakura perdió la cuenta de todas las heridas que Shaoran sufrió a manos del tal Valerius. Hora tras hora, día tras día, la tortura continuaba con renovado vigor. Resultaba increíble que una persona pudiera continuar viviendo entre tanto sufrimiento. Jadeó al sentir que arrojaban agua fría al rostro de Shaoran.

-No creas que voy a permitir que pierdas el conocimiento para escapar de mí. Y tampoco voy a dejarte morir de hambre hasta que me venga en gana.

Valerius lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con crueldad para meterle algo líquido en la boca. Shaoran siseó cuando el caldo salado cayó sobre las heridas que tenía en las mejillas y en los labios. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero su captor continuó haciéndolo tragar.

-Bebe, maldito seas –masculló Valerius-. ¡Bebe!

Shaoran volvió a desmayarse y de nuevo el agua fría lo despertó.

Días y noches se mezclaban al tiempo que el romano continuaba con la tortura sin la más mínima compasión. Y siempre la misma pregunta.

-¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Shaoran jamás pronunciaba una sola palabra. Tampoco gritaba. Mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas con tanta fuerza que Valerius tenía que abrirle la boca a la fuerza para darle de comer.

-Comandante Valerius –lo llamó un soldado, entrando a la estancia mientras el general tensaba las cuerdas de nuevo-. Perdón por la interrupción, señor, pero ha llegado un emisario de Tracia que pide audiencia.

El corazón de Shaoran estuvo a punto de dejar de latir. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas sintió un rayo de esperanza y la alegría lo traspasó.

_Su padre…_

Valerius arqueó una ceja y miró con curiosidad a su subordinado.

-Esto va a ser muy entretenido. ¡Claro que sí! Lo atenderé.

El soldado se esfumó.

Unos minutos después, un hombre mayor, muy bien vestido, entró en la habitación tras dos soldados romanos. El recién llegado se parecía tanto a Shaoran que, por un momento, Sakura creyó que se trataba de su padre.

No bien el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer a un sangriento y destrozado Shaoran, soltó un jadeo de incredulidad. Olvidando toda dignidad, su tío corrió a su lado.

-¿Shaoran? –balbució, aún incrédulo, tocando con precaución el brazo roto de su sobrino. Los ojos ámbar mostraban su dolor y su preocupación-. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Sakura sintió la vergüenza de Shaoran y el dolor que le producía ser testigo del sufrimiento de Zetes. Sintió la necesidad de aliviar la culpa que reflejaban los ojos del anciano y el impulso de suplicarle el perdón de su padre.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, tan sólo salió un gemido ronco. Estaba tan malherido que los dientes le castañeaban debido a la intensidad del dolor que padecía. Tenía la garganta tan dolorida y seca que le costaba trabajo respirar pero, por pura fuerza de voluntad, consiguió hablar con voz trémula.

-Tío.

-Vaya, ¿será posible que realmente pueda hablar? –preguntó Valerius acercándose a ellos-. No ha dicho nada en cuatro semanas. Nada más que esto…

Y acercó de nuevo el hierro candente al muslo. Apretando los dientes, Shaoran siseó y dio un respingo.

-¡Basta! –gritó Zetes, apartando al romano de un empujón.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó el rostro de su sobrino en las manos mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas a intentar limpiar la sangre de los labios hinchados de Shaoran.

Alzó la mirada hacia Valerius.

-Tengo diez carros de oro y joyas. Su padre promete aún más si lo liberas. Estoy autorizado a presentarte la rendición de Tracia. Y su hermana, la princesa Fanren, se ofrece como tu esclava personal. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que me lo lleve a casa.

_¡No!_

Sakura escuchó el grito de Shaoran, pero en realidad ningún sonido había salido de su garganta.

-Es posible que permita que te lo lleves a casa… una vez lo ejecute.

-¡No! –exclamó Zetes-. Es un príncipe y tú…

-No es ningún príncipe. Todo el mundo sabe que fue desheredado. Su padre hizo pública su decisión.

-La ha revocado –insistió Zetes, antes de volver a mirar a Shaoran con cariño-. Quiere que sepas que nada de lo que dijo era cierto, que debería haberte escuchado y confiado en ti en lugar de actuar como un imbécil, tonto y ciego. Tu padre te ama, Shaoran. Lo único que quiere es que regreses a casa para poder daros la bienvenida, a ti y a Tomoyo, con los brazos abiertos. Te pide que lo perdones.

Las últimas palabras le quemaron más que los hierros candentes de Valerius. No era su padre el que debía implorar perdón. No era su padre el único que había actuado como un imbécil. Había sido él quien se había mostrado cruel con el hombre que jamás había hecho otra cosa más que amarlo. Era tan doloroso que no podía pensarlo. Que los dioses se apiadaran de ambos, porque los argumentos de su padre habían resultado ser ciertos.

Zetes echó un vistazo a Valerius.

-Te dará cualquier cosa a cambio de la vida de su hijo. ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Cualquier cosa… -repitió el romano-. Una oferta muy tentadora, pero ¿no sería muy estúpido de mi parte liberar al hombre que ha estado a punto de derrotarnos? –preguntó mirando con furia a Zetes -. Jamás. –Sacó la daga de su cinturón, agarró con rudeza las tres trenzas que proclamaban que Shaoran era comandante y las cortó-. Aquí tienes –dijo ofreciéndoselas a Zetes-. Llévaselas a su padre y dile que eso es lo púnico que le devolveré de su hijo.

-¡No!

-Guardias, aseguraos de que _Su Alteza_ se marcha.

Shaoran observó como agarraban a su tío y lo sacaban a la fuerza de la habitación.

-¡Shaoran!

Shaoran forcejeó contra las cuerdas, pero estaba tan malherido y mutilado que lo único que consiguió fue hacerse aún más daño. Quería llamar a Zetes para que regresara, tenía que decirle lo arrepentido que estaba por todo lo que les había dicho a sus padres.

_No permitas que muera sin que lo sepan._

-¡No puedes hacer esto! –gritó Zetes un momento antes de que las puerta se cerraran con un golpe seco, sofocando su voz.

Valerius llamó a su sirviente.

-Trae a mi concubina.

Tan pronto el criado se marchó, el romano se acercó a Shaoran y suspiró, como si estuviese muy desilusionado.

-Parece que nuestro tiempo de compañía llega a su fin. Si tu padre está tan desesperado por tu regreso, es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que reúna su ejército para marchar contra mí. Obviamente, no puedo permitir que tenga oportunidad de rescatarte, ¿no crees?

Shaoran cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza para no ver la expresión triunfal de Valerius. En su mente volvió a contemplar a su padre, aquel último y aciago día, cuando los dos se enfrentaron en la sala del trono. Julian había bautizado aquel momento como "el día del Duelo de los Titanes". Ninguno de los dos, ni él ni su padre, habían estado tan dispuesto a escuchar al otro, ni a ceder.

Escuchó de nuevo las palabras que dijera a su padre. Palabras que ningún hijo debería decirle a un padre. El sufrimiento era mil veces más intenso que el que provocaban las torturas de Valerius.

Mientras recordaba con pesar sus pasadas acciones, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y entró Tomoyo. Cruzó la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, como una reina ante su corte, y se detuvo junto a Valerius, mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida e incitante.

Shaoran la contempló mientras la magnitud de la traición de su mujer se abría camino en su mente.

_Que sea una pesadilla. Por favor, Zeus, no permitas que esto sea real._

Era más de lo que su mutilado cuerpo y su alma podían soportar.

-¿Sabes Shaoran? –le dijo el romano, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Tomoyo al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello-. Alabo tu gusto para elegir esposa. Es excepcional en la cama, ¿verdad?

Era el peor golpe que le podía infligir.

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos, sin asomo de pudor, y dejó que Valerius se colocara a su espalda y le tocara los pechos, alzándolos. No había rastro de amor en el rostro de su esposa. Ni remordimiento. Nada. Lo miraba como si fuese un extraño.

Shaoran sintió que se le desgarraba el alma.

-Vamos, Tomoyo, mostrémosle a tu marido lo que interrumpió la noche que llegó a casa.

El romano desprendió el broche del peplo de Tomoyo, que cayó al suelo. Tomando su cuerpo desnudo en brazos, la besó.

El corazón de Shaoran se hizo pedazos al ver cómo su esposa despojaba a Valerius de la armadura, al ser testigo de que ansiaba sus caricias con vehemencia. Incapaz de soportarlo, cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Pero siguió escuchándolos. Escuchó cómo su mujer suplicaba a Valerius que la poseyera. La escuchó gemir de placer. Y, cuando alcanzó el clímax en brazos de su enemigo, sintió que su corazón se marchitaba y moría.

Al fin, Valerius había acabado con él.

Dejó el que dolor lo inundara. Dejó que lo traspasara hasta que sólo fue capaz de sentir una desolación atroz y absoluta.

Cuando acabaron, el romano se acercó a él y le restregó la mano, aún húmeda, por el rostro, Shaoran maldijo ese olor que le resultaba tan familiar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me gusta el olor de tu mujer sobre mi cuerpo?

Shaoran le escupió en la cara.

Enfurecido, Valerius cogió una daga de la mesa y se la clavó con saña en el vientre. É jadeó al sentir cómo el frío metal desgarraba su cuerpo. Con malicia, el romano giró la muñeca e hizo rodar la hoja, introduciéndola aún más profundamente.

-Dime, Tomoyo –dijo Valerius sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran mientras sacaba la daga y lo dejaba tembloroso y débil- ¿Cómo debería matar a tu esposo? ¿Debería decapitarlo, como corresponde a un príncipe?

-No –contestó ella, arreglándose el peplo y asegurándolo sobre el hombro con el broche que Shaoran le había regalado el día de su boda-. Es el espíritu y la espina dorsal de los rebeldes macedonios. No permitas que se convierta en un mártir. Si la decisión estuviese en mis manos, lo crucificaría como a un vulgar ladrón. Deja que sea un ejemplo para los enemigos de Roma; deja que sepan que no hay honor ni gloria enfrentándose a Roma.

Valerius sonrió con crueldad y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente. –Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y comenzó a vestirse-. Despídete de tu esposo mientras lo arreglo todo –le dijo antes de marcharse.

Shaoran luchaba por seguir respirando entre tanto dolor, cuando, por fi, Tomoyo se acercó. El sufrimiento y la ira lo hacían temblar de la cabeza a los pies. No obstante, la mirada de su esposa seguía siendo vacía. Helada.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

-¿Por qué? –repitió ella-. ¿Tú qué crees? Fui la hija de una prostituta. Crecí pasando hambre y sin dinero, sin otro remedio que dejar que cualquier hombre usara mi cuerpo cómo le diera la gana.

-Yo te protegí –dijo con aspereza, moviendo apenas los labios partidos y ensangrentados-. Te amé. Te mantuve a salvo de todo aquél que pudiera hacerte daño.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No iba a permitir que te fueras a luchar contra Roma mientras yo me quedaba en casa, temiendo que echaran mi villa abajo cualquier día. No quería acabar como la mujer de Julian, asesinada en mi propia cama, o vendida como esclava. He llegado demasiado lejos como para volver a vender mi cuerpo o suplicar por unas sobras. Quiero conservar mi seguridad y haré todo lo que sea preciso para que así sea.

No podía haber encontrado palabras que lo hirieran más. Jamás lo había considerado otra cosa que un abultado saco de oro. No, no podía creerlo. Tenía que haber un momento, uno solo en el que ella lo hubiese amado. ¿De verdad había estado tan ciego?

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, has sido el mejor amante que jamás he tenido. Ciertamente, te voy a echar de menos en la cama.

Shaoran dejó escapar un agónico rugido de rabia.

-Maldición, Tomoyo –dijo Valerius al regresar-. Debería haber dejado que lo torturaras tú. Yo no he conseguido hacerle tanto daño.

Los soldados llegaron en aquel momento con una cruz enorme. La dejaron en el suelo, junto a la mesa, y cortaron las cuerdas que mantenían atrapado a Shaoran. Al tener las piernas rotas cayó de bruces al suelo.

Lo levantaron sin muchos miramientos y lo tumbaron sobre el madero.

Shaoran continuó mirando a Tomoyo; ni siquiera sentía lástima. Los ojos de su mujer reflejaban una fascinación morbosa.

De nuevo, volvió a recordar los rostros de sus padres. Volvió a verlos aquél día que abandonó su hogar, el día de su boda. Y escuchó otra vez la oferta que Zetes le había hecho a Valerius.

Los había traicionado a todos por ella. Y, a cambio, Tomoyo ni siquiera fingía sentirse apenada por lo que le había hecho. Lo que le había hecho a su familia y a su país.

Él era la última esperanza que tenía Macedonia para librarse del yugo romano. Era lo único que se interponía entre su gente y la esclavitud. Con un solo acto de traición, Tomoyo había echado por tierra todos sus sueños de libertad.

Y todo porque él había sido un estúpido…

Las últimas palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.

_Ella no te ama, Shaoran. Ninguna mujer te amará jamás y ¡eres un maldito imbécil si no lo ves así!_

Uno de los soldados sostuvo un clavo de hierro sobre su muñeca al tiempo que otro alzaba un pesado mazo.

El soldado romano golpeó con fuerza el clavo…

Sakura se despertó con un grito, alarmada al sentir el dolor que le atravesaba el brazo. Se sentó y se agarró la muñeca para asegurarse de que todo había sido un sueño. Se frotó el brazo mientras lo miraba fijamente. No había ninguna herida pero…

El sueño había sido real. Lo sabía.

Empujada por una fuerza que no acababa de entender, salió de su habitación en busca de Shaoran. Atravesó a la carrera la casa, sin encender ninguna luz. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Subió las escaleras de caoba y atravesó un largo pasillo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se acercó a unas puertas dobles en el ala oeste de la casa. Sin dudarlo, las abrió y entró en una habitación dos veces más amplia que la suya.

Junto a la antigua cama con dosel había una vela encendida que proyectaba sombras extrañas sobre la pared. Las cortinas doradas y marrones estaban sujetas a los postes; sólo unos diáfanos visillos de color crema protegían el lecho. A través de ellos, veía a Li agitándose entre las sábanas rojizas, como si estuviese en mitad de la misma pesadilla de la que ella había sido testigo.

Con el corazón atronándole los oídos, corrió hacia la cama.

Shaoran se despertó en el mismo instante que sintió la mano de Sakura, tibia y suave, sobre el pecho. Abrió los ojos y la encontró sentada a su lado, con los ojos oscurecidos por el horror y examinándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él también frunció el ceño al sentir cómo e acariciaba el pecho, como si no pudiese verle y se encontrara perdida en una especie de trance. Esperó en silencio, tumbado, asombrado por su presencia.

Sakura apartó la sábana de seda que lo cubría y tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre, justo al lado del ombligo.

-Te clavó la daga aquí –susurró, acariciando la delgada cicatriz. Al instante lo cogió de las muñecas y siguió las líneas blanquecinas que las cruzaban-. Aquí te hundieron los clavos. –Sujetando las manos, le pasó el pulgar sobre las uñas-. Te arrancaron las uñas.

Alargando el brazo, le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano. En sus ojos se leían miles de emociones y a Shaoran esas profundidades de verde esmeralda le estaban robando el aliento. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado así jamás.

-Mi pobre Li –murmuró. Las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas y, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la sábana por completo, dejando a Shaoran desnudo, sometido a su escrutinio.

Su miembro respondió al instante, endureciéndose y palpitando ante la preocupación que ella demostraba. Sakura le tocó el muslo donde Valerius lo había marcado con el hierro candente.

-¡Dios mío! –jadeó mientras sus dedos trazaban la piel rugosa-. Era real. Te lo hicieron de verdad… -lo miró con los ojos bañados de lágrimas-. Te vi. Te sentí.

Shaoran la miró frunciendo aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado soñando con su ejecución hasta que ella lo despertó. ¿Se habrían fusionado los poderes de ambos de modo que, de forma inconsciente, sus mentes se unieran mientras dormían? Era una idea aterradora. Si resultaba ser cierto, la única explicación posible era que estaban unidos a un nivel mucho más profundo, más allá del mero plano físico.

Y eso significaba que…

No pudo terminar el razonamiento. No existía esa otra persona a la que llamaban _"la otra mitad del alma"_, especialmente si uno no tenía alma. No era posible.

Sakura se sentía embargada por un profundo dolor mientras observaba al hombre que tenía delante. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido a una tortura y a una traición semejante? Y había cargado con ese fardo durante siglos. Solo. Siempre solo. Sin nada que aliviara su dolor ni su desdicha.

Sin esperanza.

-Tanto dolor –susurró Sakura.

Deseaba con toda su alma la cabeza de Tomoyo en una bandeja por lo que le había hecho. Pero sobre todo, deseaba reconfortarlo. Quería aliviar el tormento que habitaba en su corazón. Borrar el dolor de su pasado. Quería darle esperanza. Quería devolverle su sueño: una mujer y unos hijos que lo amaran.

Y que Dios se apiadara de ella, porque deseaba ser esa mujer.

Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó y atrapó sus labios. Él gimió ante el contacto y le rodeó la cara con las manos para devolverle el beso.

Sakura lo saboreó como jamás lo había hecho con ningún hombre. Podía sentir cómo Li le llegaba al alma mientras sus lenguas se rozaban. Nunca había sido audaz en la cama, pero es que nunca había deseado a un hombre como ahora lo deseaba a él.

Con todo su ser.

Enterró los labios en el hueco de su hombro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al encontrar el lugar donde Valerius le había clavado el anillo, haciéndolo sangrar y dejándole otra cicatriz.

Tanto coraje. Tanto amor.

Ella daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a un hombre que la amara como él había amado a su esposa. Pero no a cualquier hombre. Sus deseos iban más allá; quería que Li la amara. Quería su corazón. Quería a este hombre que sabía lo que significaba el amor, que entendía lo que era un compromiso y que era capaz de mostrar compasión.

Y estuviese dispuesto a admitirlo o no, él la necesitaba a ella.

Ningún hombre debería vagar solo eternamente. Ninguno debería soportar las heridas que él había soportado; no cuando su único crimen había sido amar a alguien más que a sí mismo.

Su aliento se mezcló con el de Li mientras se tumbaba sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Él gruñó al darse cuenta de que no llevaba nada bajo la camiseta. Sentía la piel caliente y húmeda de los muslos de Sakura mientras se deslizaba sobre su vientre desnudo, encendiendo una hoguera en su interior que lo aterrorizaba.

_Apártala._

No podía. Esa noche no. No con la pesadilla aún tan fresca en su memoria. Estuviese bien o no, necesitaba consuelo. Quería volver a sentirse amado. Quería sentir la suavidad de unas manos femeninas sobre su cuerpo. Deseaba que el aroma de Sakura quedase impregnado sobre su piel.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Sakura tomó su miembro con la mano.

-Por todos los dioses –balbució sin aliento. Nadie lo había tocado de ese modo en dos mil años.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de deseo mientras ella acariciaba su ardiente y rígida verga.

Hoy sería suya. Ya no había modo de apartarse de ella.

El movimiento de la mano de Sakura, que aferraba su miembro con delicadeza deslizándose arriba y abajo, desde la punta hasta la base, le erizaba la piel y hacía que le resultase muy difícil respirar. Sus dedos le rozaron los testículos, endureciéndolo tanto que pensó que estallaría ahí mismo.

Mientras tanto, él recorría el cuerpo femenino con las manos, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco. Disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel bajo la camiseta. Le mordisqueó el cuello y, por primera vez desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, sintió un sobrecogedor deseo de alimentarse de un humano. El sonido de su sangre latiendo por las venas le rugía en los oídos. La energía de Sakura lo tentaba, atrayendo al Cazador Oscuro que ansiaba por probarla. Pero estaba prohibido. No les estaba permitido morder el cuello de un humano. No obstante, mientras pasaba la lengua por el hueco de la garganta de Sakura, ese profundo deseo se agitaba sin remedio. Sus colmillos la rozaron sin querer y tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no tomar un sorbo de esa sangre que corría bajo sus labios. La piel de Sakura se erizó ante el contacto y el pezón que Shaoran acariciaba se endureció aún más bajo su mano.

Abandonando su cuello con un gruñido, asaltó sus labios y la besó con ansia mientras deslizaba la mano bajo la camiseta, buscando los oscuros rizos de su entrepierna. Cuando sintió el rose del vello sobre los dedos al apartar los húmedos labios y tocarla allí por primera vez, no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Sakura se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción, aumentando el ritmo de las caricias sobre su miembro.

Shaoran no podía creer que estuviese tan preparada. Por los dioses, cómo la deseaba. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y comprobar su salvaje pasión. Pero reprimió esos deseos para saborear el momento. Para explorarla lentamente y con ternura.

Deseaba que ese amanecer durara una eternidad.

-Sabes tan bien… -le susurró al tiempo que desgarraba la camiseta tirando del cuello y se la arrancaba para arrojarla al suelo. Al instante, trazó un sendero de pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Sakura se arqueó hacia él cuando la lengua y los colmillos de Li le acariciaron el pezón. La sensación de esos afilados colmillo rozándole la piel la hacía derretirse como lava ardiente.

De nuevo, Li volvió a introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició dónde más lo deseaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos, enardeciéndola para al instante reconfortarla, presionando para después acariciarla levemente, hundiéndose en ella profundamente para que el fuego la consumiera aún más mientras él le hacía el amor con la mano.

-Te deseo, Li –le murmuró sin aliento al oído-. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie.

Él sonrió, dejando a la vista los colmillos y girando a la vez sobre el colchón para quedar sobre ella con una facilidad que sorprendió a Sakura. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir ese cuerpo ágil y duro sobre ella. Su pedo la dejaba sin aliento. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Li irradiaba fuerza, poder. Esos músculos fuertes y definidos se contraían a su alrededor con cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba. Pero lo que más la cautivaba era la contención que demostraba, todo ese poder sujeto bajo control que le hacía recordar a un león preparado para atacar.

Quería más. Quería sentirlo dentro. Quería hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho en más de dos mil años. Quería su corazón. No, más aún. Quería hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho jamás. Quería ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Su aliento, su corazón y, sobre todo, su alma.

Ansiaba devolverle su alma. Rescatarlo de su sufrimiento. Liberarlo de su pasado.

Alzándose un poco, le dio un profundo beso antes de confesar involuntariamente sus pensamientos. Su Li lo descubriera, se alejaría de ella sin ninguna duda. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera; por eso, invocó los poderes que había reprimido durante más de diez años y los utilizó para resguardar sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón, por si él aún podía leer en su interior.

Hoy, ella sería s consuelo.

Shaoran gruñó al sentir a Sakura bajo su cuerpo. Había pasado una eternidad desde que se permitiera confiar en una mujer de ese modo. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras abandonaba sus pechos para descender por su torso, hasta las caderas y volver a ascender. La deseaba con una intensidad sobrehumana. Deseaba cosas de ella que no se atrevía a nombrar. No debería pensar en hacerla suya y en mantenerla a su lado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Sakura enterró la mano en su cabello y lo acercó aún más mientras él descendía, mordisqueándola desde los labios hasta la garganta y de allí hasta el pecho, donde se entretuvo en saborearla a conciencia. Su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del endurecido pezón, acariciando y atormentando. Parecía devorarla con un ansia insaciable, como un hambriento que festejara un banquete.

Muy lentamente, descendió dejando que los colmillos la arañaran suavemente, con tanta delicadeza que Sakura no pudo más que sorprenderse. Su cuerpo ardía en cada lugar donde él posaba las manos en su camino de descenso hacia las caderas. Allí deslizó la lengua, pasándola por encima de la pelvis hasta llegar al muslo. Le separó las piernas muy lentamente y siguió lamiéndole la cara interna del muslo.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, estremeciéndose ante lo que estaba por venir. Al percibir su vacilación, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió mirándola. La observaba de un modo posesivo e intenso que la dejó sin respiración. En una especie de trance, observándolo mientras él la sometía a un intenso escrutinio, vio cómo, muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, deslizaba un dedo sobre su sexo y lo retiraba. Ella se estremeció en respuesta a su caricia. Li le separó los labios y la tomó en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura gritó ante el salvaje éxtasis que la inundó. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Sakura temblara por la vibración. Deslizó la lengua dentro y fuera de su vagina trazando lentos círculos; Sakura se revolvía y se agitaba con cada húmeda caricia.

Shaoran se sobresaltó al paladear su sabor. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso como el que sentía por esa mujer. Algo en ella sacaba a la superficie su lado más salvaje; estimulaba sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro y hacía que el animal que habitaba en él comenzara a despertarse. Esos poderes eran los que utilizaba cuando luchaba o perseguía a un objetivo. Gracias a ellos, percibía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor a un nivel mucho más profundo. Era consciente de los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Sakura, de los pequeños temblores que sacudía su cuerpo como respuesta a las caricias de sus labios y su lengua. Sentía el placer que le estaba proporcionando; sentía en las mejillas cómo corría la sangre de Sakura a través de los muslos y su miembro latía al ritmo de esa manera. Cerró los ojos, luchando de nuevo contra el impulso de hundir los colmillos en su carne y dejar que el sabor de su sangre se deslizara por la lengua.

Sakura se aferró a él mientras Li seguía haciendo que se estremeciese de placer. El roce de los colmillos le erizaba la piel. Abrió los ojos y lo contempló, inmerso en lo que estaba haciendo, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella. Li era la personificación del sexo, pensó ella. Todo su ser estaba entregado a darle placer con la misma energía, presumía, que utilizaba para seguir a los Daimons.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, resultó tan salvaje y sobrecogedor que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito.

Pero aún no había acabado con ella. Li gruñó al sentir su satisfacción, pero no detuvo las caricias con su lengua. Al contrario, aumentó el ritmo y la fricción, como si estuviese degustando un festín.

Sakura siseó de placer.

No se detuvo hasta que ella se corrió dos veces más, apartándose tan sólo cuando dejó de estremecerse. Se incorporó entre las piernas de Sakura y avanzó sobre ella muy lentamente, como un animal hambriento y poderoso a punto de zamparse la cena. Le brillaban los ojos y los colmillos quedaban claramente a la vista con cada respiración entrecortada.

-Mírame, Sakura –le ordenó mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo-. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.

Tragando saliva, ella cedió a sus deseos.

Li acunó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso profundo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia su hinchada verga.

Sin más palabras, ella comprendió lo que quería. Alzó las caderas y lo guió hasta su interior, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hizo un intento de separar la mano pero él la detuvo cubriéndola con la suya. La pasión de su mirada se hizo más patente.

-Quiero que me toques mientras estamos unidos, quiero que lo sientas –le dijo sin aliento.

Sakura volvió a tragar mientras Li comenzaba a moverse entre sus dedos y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás.

Gimieron al unísono.

Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

-Oh, Li –balbució.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

-No es el Cazador Oscuro el que está dentro de ti, Sakura. Soy yo, Shaoran.

Cuando comprendió lo que le estaba ofreciendo, se sintió en las nubes. La había dejado penetrar en su coraza, del mismo modo que ella le había permitido que penetrara su cuerpo. Alzando los brazos, le acarició las mejillas.

-Shaoran –dijo, con un suspiro.

Él sonrió.

-Estar dentro de ti es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado –le confesó.

Sakura notaba los estremecimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de Shaoran.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes, a un ritmo frenético. Con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Sacando su verga para volver a penetrarla una y otra vez. Cada una de sus embestidas proporcionaban una oleada de puro placer.

-Oh, Shaoran –gimió bajo sus labios al sentir que otro nuevo orgasmo se acercaba.

Tan pronto como dijo su nombre, sucedió algo extraño; algo despertó en su interior y de repente se sintió sacudida por una descarga erótica.

-¡Dios mío! –jadeó.

¡Podía sentir el placer de Shaoran!, podía sentir cómo su vagina lo rodeaba. Como si fuese un solo ser, lo sentí dentro y, al mismo tiempo, alrededor.

Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada. Sakura le acarició la espalda y sintió el roce de su mano en su propia carne. Era lo más increíble que había experimentado jamás.

Shaoran aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. Shaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos,

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él, sintió como Shaoran salía de ella.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él en voz baja.

-No lo sé, pero ha sido maravilloso. Increíble. Grandioso.

Soltando una breve carcajada, alzó la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos a la suave luz de las velas. Ya no eran negros, sino de un peculiar ámbar.

-¿Shaoran?

Él recorrió la habitación con la mirada e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Mis poderes han desaparecido –susurró.

Y en ese momento, con él al lado, Sakura lo sintió debilitarse.

Apenas si podía moverse. Su agonía era casi palpable para ella. Shaoran se llevó una mano al rostro e hizo presión con la palma sobre el ojo derecho, siseando de dolor.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Sakura mientras lo veía tendido a su lado, sufriendo-. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Llama a Touya –le contestó entre dientes-. Marca el dos y después la almohadilla.

Giró sobre el colchón y se acercó a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono y marcar sin perder un instante.

Touya contestó al segundo tono. Por el sonido de su voz, estaba claro que acababa de despertarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tranquilamente una vez que Sakura se identificó.

-No lo sé. Le he hecho algo a Shaoran.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, dando a entender que le resultaba muy difícil creer que pudiese hacerle algo a su amigo.

-No estoy segura. Sus ojos son de un color diferente y está doblado por el dolor.

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?

-Ámbar.

Touya permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Pásamelo.

Ella le ofreció el teléfono a Shaoran.

Al coger el auricular, una nueva oleada de dolor lo atravesó. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era como si sus dos mitades, el Cazador Oscuro y el hombre, estuviesen luchando la una contra la otra.

-Touya –jadeó.

-Hola, colega –lo saludó Touya-. ¿Estás bien?

-Joder, no. ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Así de repente, se me ocurre que acabas de encontrar el modo de deshacerte de tus poderes de Cazador Oscuro. Felicidades, tío, acabas de encontrar tu vía de escape.

-Sí, yo también estoy que me salgo de contento.

-No seas imbécil. Recuerda que es temporal… Creo.

Percibiendo la duda en la voz de Touya, Shaoran le preguntó intranquilo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Ni idea. Nunca he perdido mis poderes.

Shaoran siseó ante otra oleada de dolor.

-Deja de rebelarte, no luches –masculló Touya-. Estás empeorándolo. Relájate.

-Sí, claro. Como si fuese tan fácil.

Touya resopló.

-Confía en mí; hay ocasiones en la que es necesario rebelarse, pero ésta no es una de ellas. Acéptalo.

-Que lo acepte… y una mierda. No es tan fácil. Da la casualidad de que me siento como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos.

-Ya lo sé –le dijo Touya, con la voz ronca por la preocupación-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando perdiste los poderes?

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta y echó una tímida mirada a Sakura.

-Yo… esto… -dudó, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Lo último que quería era avergonzarla.

Pero no tuvo porque explicar nada.

-Diarmuid Ua Duibhne –rugió Touya en gaélico-, te acostaste con ella y por eso se esfumaron, ¿no es cierto?

Shaoran volvió a aclararse la garganta y se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería ocultar algo a un Cazador Oscuro capaz de averiguar casi todo lo que se le antojaba.

-No ocurrió nada hasta justo el final.

-¡Aaaaaah! Ya entiendo –le dijo Touya, arrastrando las palabras como si hubiese entendido perfectamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó muy parecida a la de la doctora Ruth-. Ese momento justo después de correrte, cuando estás exhausto, saciado e indefenso, ¿me sigues? ¿Te apuestas algo a que fue por eso por lo que desaparecieron tus poderes?

Pero Shaoran seguía sin entender nada.

-Todos vosotros os acostáis con mujeres cada dos por tres y no os sucede esto.

-Sí, pero cada uno aguanta la presión de un modo distinto y tú lo sabes. En tu mente, debes haber equiparado ese momento álgido al instante en que te convertiste en Cazador Oscuro. O eso, o fueron los poderes de Sakura. Quizás se mezclaron con los tuyos hasta absorberlos.

-Eso es una locura.

-Sí, claro. Exactamente igual que el dolor de cabeza que tienes y que, de paso, me está afectando a mí también. Pásame a Sakura.

Shaoran le hizo caso.

-Quiere hablar contigo.

Ella cogió el teléfono.

-Escucha –comenzó Touya con voz afilada y desagradable-. Tenemos un problema serio. Shaoran está perdido hasta que sus poderes regresen.

-¿Cuánto tardarán?

-Ni idea. Pero supongo que pasará bastante y, hasta entonces, es humano y, puesto que hace más de dos mil años que dejó de serlo, está débil. Es vulnerable.

El pánico la atenazó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Shaoran. Aún tenía una mano sobre los ojos y, por la rigidez de su postura, estaba claro que le dolía bastante.

-¿Volverá a la normalidad con la puesta del sol?

-Eso espero. Porque si no es así, los Daimons lo tendrán muy fácil.

Sakura sintió que se le cerraba la garganta por el pánico. Lo último que quería era que Shaoran acabara herido por su culpa.

-¿No puedes ayudarlo?

-No. Va en contra del Código. Cazamos solos. No puedo ir tras Desiderius hasta que Shaoran esté muerto.

-¿Qué clase de Código es ése? –gritó ella.

-Uno que normalmente no me perfora el tímpano –siseó Touya-. Joder, nena, con esos pulmones tendrías un brillante futuro como soprano.

-No tiene gracia.

-Lo sé. Nada de esto la tiene. Ahora, escúchame un segundo. Esto va a ser embarazoso, ¿lo soportarás?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien. Veamos, creo que nuestro problema empieza en el momento en que Shaoran se corre. Es imperativo que no dejes que suceda de nuevo. Porque hay bastantes probabilidades de que vuelva a quedarse sin sus poderes si ocurre otra vez. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escucharlo. Alargando una mano, acarició a Shaoran.

-Vale –le contestó en voz baja.

-Bien. Son las siete de la mañana. Haznos un favor a los dos y vigílalo hasta que Eriol llegue.

-Lo haré.

Touya se despidió y ella colgó antes de devolver el teléfono a la mesita de noche.

Shaoran la miró y el sufrimiento que reflejaban esos ojos ámbar la partió en dos.

-Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Él la cogió de la mano y la sostuvo con ternura.

-Lo sé.

Le dio un pequeño tirón para acercarla y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque Sakura aún podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo.

-Me ayudaste, Sakura –le murmuró al oído-. No eches a perder lo que me has otorgado por sentirte culpable.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Déjame que te abrace un poco más.

Al escucharlo, su corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se quedó tumbada entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de él sobre la garganta.

Shaoran enterró el rostro en su pelo y aspiró el ligero aroma que desprendía. Jamás se había sentido tan débil como en esos momentos; no obstante, había algo en la presencia de Sakura que le daba fuerzas.

_Has encontrado tu vía de escape._

Las palabras de Touya no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Cuando un Cazador Oscuro encontraba el modo de deshacerse de sus poderes, podía volver a reclamar su alma. Era una opción que nunca antes había considerado. Algo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

Podía volver a ser humano. De modo definitivo.

¿Pero para qué? Era lo que era. Un guerrero inmortal. Amaba su estilo de vida. Amaba la libertad y el poder que le otorgaba.

Pero aun así, allí tumbado con Sakura entre sus brazos, piel contra piel, comenzó a recordar otras cosas olvidadas hacía siglos. Cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró la imagen de Sakura con Niklos en los brazos. Sería una madre estupenda. Y, mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño, una parte de él supo que también sería una esposa maravillosa.

Sakura se despertó al sentir que alguien la acariciaba, dejando un rastro abrasador alrededor de sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada para descubrir la mano de Shaoran tocándola con ternura mientras uno de sus muslos descansaba enterrado entre sus piernas. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez al ver que la mano descendía hasta su estómago al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello con los afilados colmillos.

-¿Vas a morderme?- le preguntó.

La risa de Shaoran reverberó por su garganta.

-No, amor. Voy a devorarte.

Girando hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón, lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que el ámbar era aún más intenso que antes. Un ámbar con toques dorados y devastador. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

-¿Por qué han cambiado de color?

-Al perder mis poderes de Cazador Oscuro, mis ojos volvieron a ser humanos.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó recordar el color de sus ojos durante el sueño.

-¿Éste era su color antes de que perdieras el alma?

Él asintió y bajó la cabeza para darle un lametón en el hueco de la garganta.

-Se supone que no debería estar haciendo esto –lo reprendió, pasándole la mano por la espalda-. Touya dijo que tenías que descansar.

-Estoy descansando.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, sobresaltada al sentir que Shaoran separaba los tiernos pliegues de su sexo y la acariciaba con los dedos, largos y fuertes.

-No estás descansando. Estás jugando.

-Quiero jugar contigo.

-¿Y si te debilitas más?

-No veo cómo.

-Pero, ¿y si…?

La hizo callar con un beso tórrido y abrazador y, al instante, los pensamientos de Sakura perdieron toda cordura.

Shaoran le mordisqueó los labios y tironeó de ellos con suavidad mientras sus ojos ámbar buceaban en el cuerpo de Sakura, tratando de llegar a su corazón.

-Ya no puedo sentir lo que hay en tu interior, Sakura. Dime que no me deseas y dejaré ir.

-Te deseo Shaoran. N te imaginas cuánto.

Él le sonrió y se hundió en ella, que gimió al sentir cómo la llenaba por completo.

Para Shaoran, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, allí, inmerso en la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese aún mejor que horas antes? La miró fijamente y le encantó ver sus ojos nublados por el deseo y las mejillas cubiertas por el rubor. Era realmente hermosa

Lo asaltó una oleada de posesividad; un sentimiento intenso que había olvidado hacía siglos. No acababa de entender de dónde había salido, pero le estaba retorciendo las entrañas. Y, en comparación, dejaba a la altura del betún lo que una vez sintiera por Tomoyo. No lo comprendía y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no se atrevía a profundizar en las razones. Saber con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos sólo le haría más daño.

Sakura entrelazó las piernas con las de Shaoran mientras saboreaba cada una de sus profundas y delirantes embestidas. Ni en sus sueños más atrevidos se había imaginado que hacer el amor pudiese ser algo así. Jamás había soñado con experimentar un placer tan intenso.

Gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Shaoran cubrió sus labios con los suyos y con tres poderosos envites se unió a ella.

La miró, con la respiración agitada.

-Creo que soy un adicto a tu cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y el corazón de Shaoran dio un respingo.

-¡Oye, Shaoran!

Sin apenas tiempo para alzar las sábanas y cubrirse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y un hombre alto y apuesto, de no más de veinticinco años, entró en la estancia. Sakura se quedó helada al encontrarse con la atónita mirada zafiro de Eriol. Llevaba el pelo, de color azulado oscuro, corto y, cuando sonreía, aparecían unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Joder, ¿no me digas que te he pillado en la cama?

-Eriol –rugió Shaoran-. Sal de aquí.

-Vale, pero las noticias que tengo sobre Desiderius te van a encantar. ¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa y te reúnes conmigo en el despacho dentro de unos minutos? –Con actitud desvergonzada, los miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo divertida que le resultaba la escena, y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Recuérdame luego que es urgente que lo mate.

Sakura se rió hasta que se encontró con sus ojos.

-Pareces muy distinto con los ojos ámbar –susurró mientras le colocaba la mano sobre la mejilla, áspera por la barba.

Como respuesta, Shaoran volvió a capturar sus labios para entregarse a otro tórrido beso. Su lengua la atormentaba con burlonas caricias, pero de forma tan posesiva que la dejaba débil y casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que me resulta imposible resistirme a ti?

-¿Mi encantadora personalidad? –bromeó ella.

Riéndose, Shaoran depositó un ligero beso sobre su nariz. Sakura lo observó mientras salía de la cama y se dio un festín con esa espalda desnuda mientras atravesaba la habitación, camino del cuarto de baño.

Se acurrucó en la cama y escuchó cómo caía el agua de la ducha. No dejaba de recordar lo bien que se había sentido entre los brazos de Shaoran. Le había dejado su olor impregnado en el cuerpo y la sensación era fascinante, como si ella le perteneciera por completo… aunque sabía que eso jamás podría suceder.

Él era un Cazador Oscuro y ella era una simple contable. Jamás habían nacido dos personas más dispares. Pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar. Una parte de ella lo deseaba a un nivel que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Y, en el fondo de su mente, no podía evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería poder liberarlo del juramento que lo había convertido en Cazador Oscuro.

* * *

**Y así es cómo una se lleva los ovarios de todas. :D**

**En este capítulo conocimos el pasado de Shaoran. Es muy trágico.  
También vimos cómo se aprovecha la oji-verde para darle consuelo. ¡GRRR!**

**Aparece Eriol, con su peculiar personalidad. :D Les tengo que avisar que en esta adaptación, Eriol es un Cajun. En el capítulo que viene vamos a conocer un poco más de su vida. :)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme un review. En cualquier momento me tomo el tiempo de responderlos. Se los prometo.  
Gracias a las brujas y a mis hermanas por el apoyo. 3**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

Shaoran atravesó el pasillo, abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró a Eriol sentado tras el antiguo escritorio de caoba, de espaldas a la puerta. El sillón reclinable de cuero negro crujió cuando se movió su Escudero, cuyos dedos volaban sobre el teclado del ordenador.

Era una imagen cotidiana.

Eriol era un dios en Internet, lo que en terminología hacker significaba que podía entrar en cualquier sitio, sin importar lo seguro que fuese el servidor. Gracias a sus habilidades, Eriol, junto a Chris Eriksson y Daphne Addams habían sido encargados del diseño y mantenimiento de la web de los Cazadores Oscuros, lugar utilizado por los Cazadores y los Escuderos para guardar todos sus archivos y comunicarse unos con otros.

Era bueno saber que a Eriol le servía la Universidad para algo más que para conocer a mujeres de moral cuestionable.

-Dime, ¿por qué has entrado a mi habitación sin permiso?

Eriol lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tío, te habías quedado dormido. Era tarde.

-¡Vamos, hombre!

Con un bufido, Eriol volvió a prestar atención al ordenador, ya que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

-Eres el único hombre que conozco que puede tener un mal humor tan desagradable diez minutos después de haber echado un buen polvo con una mujer tan estupenda. Joder, ¿no sabes que el sexo sirve para que te sientas mejor?

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco ante los comentarios de su insolente Escudero; las normas e instrucciones le resbalaban y jamás había logrado intimidarlo. Ni siquiera la noche que le confesó qué tipo de criatura era en realidad.

-Eriol… -lo increpó a modo de advertencia.

El Escudero abrió el correo.

-Vale, vale. Aquí está el mensaje de los Oráculos:  
_"De apolita y Daimon nacido será el que os mantenga en vilo.  
Sangre de los dioses corre por sus venas y la ira es su mejor compañera.  
Si queréis a este ser controlar, un Cazador Oscuro con alma debéis encontrar."_

Shaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar el acertijo; la típica basura de los Oráculos. Por los dioses, cómo los odiaba. ¿Es que no podían, por una sola vez, decir lo que tuvieran que decir hablando en cristiano?  
Claro que no. No quisiera Zeus que los Oráculos los ayudaran de verdad a proteger a los humanos…

-¿Qué coño significa eso? –le preguntó a Eriol.

Su Escudero giró en el sillón para quedar de frente.

-Según Acheron, lo que quiere decir es que sólo un Cazador Oscuro con alma puede acabar con Desiderius. Por eso ninguno de vosotros ha logrado matarlo antes. Es una simple profecía, ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

-No existe ningún Cazador Oscuro con alma. Al menos, no con el alma en el cuerpo.

-Entonces, de acuerdo con los Oráculos y con Acheron, Desiderius es invencible.

Shaoran dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Eso no es lo que quería oír esta mañana.

-Sí; lo único que tengo que decir es que me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo. –Eriol frunció el ceño-. Tienes los ojos de color ámbar. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con suspicacia.

-Algo sucede –dijo antes de coger el móvil-. ¿Tengo que llamar otra vez a Acheron?

Shaoran le quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo miró con una furia asesina.

-No metas a Acheron en esto. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

-Más te vale. Eres un coñazo, pero no me gustaría nada tener que empezar a trabajar para otro Cazador Oscuro.

Shaoran soltó un bufido.

-¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Es una declaración de amor?

-No, de lealtad. No quiero verte caer como le sucedió a Streigar.

La idea hizo que Shaoran dejara las bromas a un lado. Streigar había sido un implacable Cazador Oscuro al que atraparon unos humanos, fanáticos de la caza de vampiros, que lo expusieron a la luz del sol. Su muerte había sobrecogido a Cazadores Oscuros y a Escuderos por igual.

-No te preocupes –le dijo a Eriol para tranquilizarlo-, no voy a acabar dándole los buenos días al sol. Sé cómo arreglármelas.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que ésas fueron las mismas palabras de Streigar?

Shaoran dejó escapar un gruñido.

-¿No tienes clases hoy?

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Tío, soy un Cajun de los pantanos, no necesito ir a clase, cher. –Se aclaró la garganta y dejó de utilizar el acento cajun-. Y no, hoy hay que hacer la matrícula. Tengo que pensar las asignaturas que voy a coger el próximo semestre.

-Genial, pero necesito que hagas unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo?

_Sarcasmo, tu nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa._

-Quiero que lleves de compras a Sakura; necesita ropa. Los Daimons quemaron su casa y no tiene nada, excepto lo puesto.

Eriol alzó una ceja.

-En ese caso, sus pertenencias son escasas porque me ha parecido que puesto, puesto… llevaba más bien poco.

Shaoran miró a su Escudero con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te pongas histérico –dijo Eriol, alzando las manos en señal de fingida rendición-. Ya sé que es tuya y jamás se me ocurriría invadir tu terreno, pero tío, tampoco soy ciego.

-Un día de éstos… te convertiré en aperitivos para caimanes…

-Ya, ya. La amenaza tendría más peso si no supiera lo mucho que te gusta darme órdenes. Si no pudieses mangonearme a cualquier hora de la noche, te volverías loco.

No podía negarlo. Las noches se hacían especialmente tediosas y largas cuando no había Daimons que perseguir, y fastidiar a Eriol a las tres de la mañana hacía que fuesen algo más entretenidas.

El Escudero sacó su Palm Pilot y comenzó a tomar notas.

-Vale. Misión secreta: llevar a la chica de compras. –Cuando acabó de escribir alzó la cabeza y miró a Shaoran-. Por cierto, quiero un plus de peligrosidad este mes. Odio los centros comerciales.

Shaoran se rió.

-No hay más que mirarte para darse cuenta.

Eriol fingió que el comentario le había dolido y lo miró simuladamente ofendido.

-Perdóneme, señor Armani. Es que me gusta la moda grunge.

-Lo siento, siempre se me olvida que ahora está de moda vestirse como si acabase de salir de debajo de un contenedor de basura.

Eriol continuó haciéndose el ofendido y le contestó con un fingido tartamudeo.

-¿Por qué no te vuelves a la cama de una puñetera vez y utilizas todo ese encanto con tu mujer? Porque si sigues fastidiándome voy a acabar clavándote una estaca… -y en voz muy baja añadió-… mientras duermes.

Shaoran cruzó los brazos delante del pecho.

-Vale, te daré una paga extra, pero no te pases con Sakura. Los comentarios sarcásticos los reduces al mínimo.

-Sí, ¡oh gran Amo y Señor! –dijo al tiempo que añadía otra nota-: Ser agradable con la chica; mantener la boca cerrada. –Y volvió a mirarlo-. Por cierto, ¿algún límite de dinero para las compras?

-No. Todo lo que ella quiera gastar.

-Visitar tiendas pijas y Lord and Taylor. Muy bien, ¿algo más?

-Tráela de vuelta antes de que oscurezca o voy a usar tu pellejo cajun para dar de comer a los caimanes de Touya.

El miedo chispeó en los ojos de Eriol. El muchacho odiaba a los caimanes, aunque Shaoran no sabía por qué.

-Vale, eso sí me ha asustado.

-También quiero que vayas a casa de Touya y recojas un srad. Desiderius no se imagina la sorpresa que vamos a darle.

Eriol tembló ante la mención de las dagas circulares de Touya. Eran armas muy antiguas y, a su lado, un Ginsu parecía un simple cuchillo para untar mantequilla.

-¿Sabes cómo usar esas cosas?

-Sí –le contestó Shaoran, respirando hondo-. Necesito dormir. Eriol, lo más importante es que cuides de Sakura.

Eriol apagó la Palm Pilot y la colocó en la funda del cinturón.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Shaoran no contestó; no se atrevía. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba saber la respuesta. Dándole la espalda a su Escudero, salió del despacho y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, Sakura regresó en silencio a la habitación para vestirse, mientras Shaoran dormía en la enorme cama con dosel. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, la única luz provenía del baño. Resultaba imposible saber si era de día o de noche, aunque Shaoran siempre parecía saber el momento exacto en que salía el sol.

Se acercó a la cama para observarlo; la sábana le tapaba hasta la cintura, ocultando su desnudez. Ufffff, ese hombre tenía un cuerpo… Podría pasarse todo el día mirándolo, sin cansarse de observar esa piel bronceada y exquisita que ansiaba explorar con los labios y las manos. ¿Qué había en él que le resultaba tan adictivo?

Estaba deseando volver a besar esos labios exuberantes y enterrar las manos en ese pelo chocolate, pero no quería perturbar su sueño. Shaoran necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Salió de puntillas de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, camino de la cocina.

La luz del día se reflejaba sobre las superficies de mármol blanco, dando a la estancia un aspecto alegre y luminoso. Rosa estaba friendo beicon y Eriol ojeaba unos folletos informativos de la universidad, sentado en un taburete.

De cuerpo esbelto y muy apuesto, el muchacho no aparentaba tener más de veinticuatro años. Ese corte de pelo, por encima de los hombros, le sentaba muy bien a ese rostro de rasgos cincelados con unas gafas resguardando unos hermosos ojos zafiros. Llevaba una sudadera ancha que había visto mejores días y unos vaqueros desgastados con un agujero en la rodilla.

-Oye, Rosa –increpó a la mujer sin levantar la vista del folleto-, si cojo español para el próximo semestre, ¿me ayudarás a estudiar?

-Sí, e imagino que Shaoran también te echará una mano.

-Genial –dijo con ironía-. Entre eso y la Historia de la Antigua Grecia me lo voy a pasar de puta madre.

-¡Eriol! –lo reprendió Rosa-. Ese lenguaje no es propio de un caballero.

-Lo siento.

La mujer puso un plato con beicon, huevos y tostadas delante de Eriol y, al darse la vuelta, vio a Sakura de pie en la puerta.

-Aquí esta, señorita. ¿Tiene hambre?

-Un poco.

-Venga –le dijo, señalándole el taburete vacío junto a Eriol-. Siéntese y le prepararé el desayuno.

-Gracias, Rosa.

La mujer le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sentó junto al Escudero, que se limpió la mano en los pantalones y se la ofreció.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa –se presentó, con una sonrisa encantadora y llena de hoyuelos-. Más conocido como "Eriol-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas…" y ahí es donde la cosa varía.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Es un poco mandón, ¿verdad?

-No lo sabes muy bien. –Eriol cogió el móvil, que llevaba en una funda sujeta al cinturón, y se lo ofreció-. Y hablando de él, me ha dicho que tienes que llamar al trabajo.

-Gracias.

Mientras Rosa le preparaba el desayuno, Sakura llamó a su jefe y le explicó lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente, el director se mostró muy comprensivo y le dio dos semanas libres para que se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Ta pronto como colgó, comenzó a sentirse mal por la pérdida de su hogar.

-No puedo creer que incendiaran mi casa.

-¿Su casa? –preguntó Rosa-. ¿Quién ha hecho eso?

-Las autoridades lo están investigando –contestó Shaoran desde el salón.

Sakura se giró y lo vio de pie en la puerta. Estaba muy pálido y parecía incómodo.

Rosa le sonrió.

-Hijo, estás en casa. Eriol me dijo que ibas a salir.

-No me encuentro muy bien. –Aunque la expresión de su rostro era amable, miró a Rosa con los ojos entrecerrados-. Esta mañana llegaste a tu hora, ¿no es cierto?

Rosa hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

-Ven y siéntate. Te prepararé algo de comer.

Shaoran observó la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas abiertas con una mirada cautelosa y retrocedió, internándose en la oscuridad del salón.

-Gracias, Rosa, pero no tengo hambre. Eriol, necesito hablar contigo. Sólo será un minuto.

El muchacho miró a Sakura con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Por lo menos no me ha dicho que mueva el cuelo.

-Eriol –lo llamó Shaoran-. Mueve el culo, chico.

Mientras Eriol salía de la cocina para hablar con Shaoran, Rosa colocó un plato delante de Sakura.

-Pobrecita, ¿qué vas a hacer sin tu casa?

-No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que llamar a la compañía aseguradora; encontrar un lugar donde vivir… -su voz se desvaneció al pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Tendría que reemplazar toda su vida. Todo: el cepillo de dientes, los zapatos, los libros… hasta los teléfonos. ¡Ni siquiera tenía ropa interior!

Abrumada, perdió el apetito.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Eriol regresó y cogió el folleto informativo para mostrárselo a Shaoran, que esperaba en la puerta.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Tengo que matricularme a la una; si no estamos de regreso para esa hora, ¿podrías rellenar el formulario en la página web? Sé que necesitas dormir, pero tengo muchas ganas de coger Historia Griega el próximo semestre.

-¿Por qué?

-Las clases las dará el profesor Alexander y, según dicen, es muy bueno.

-¿Julian Alexander? –le preguntó Sakura.

-Sí –le contestó, Eriol, mirándola sobre el hombro-. ¿Lo conoces?

Ella intercambió una mirada con Shaoran.

-Ni la mitad de bien que Shaoran.

Eriol fingió un escalofrío.

-¡Ja! Tío, otro de los vuestros no. Genial. Mátame ahora mismo y así me ahorrarás el sufrimiento.

-No me tientes –le dijo Shaoran cogiendo el folleto-. A la una en punto. ¿Algo más?

-Sí; haz algo con esos ojos, me ponen la carne de gallina.

Shaoran alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia ante el tono altanero de su Escudero.

-Pasadlo bien.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Sakura a Eriol en cuanto Shaoran se hubo marchado.

Él se sentó de nuevo en el taburete antes de contestarle.

-Vamos de compras –le dijo, haciendo un mohín y temblando teatralmente al pronunciar la palabra.

-¿Qué tenemos que comprar?

Eriol tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

-Cualquier cosa que usted necesite, señora. Abrigos de piel, diamantes… lo que sea.

-¿Diamantes? –repitió Sakura, riéndose ante la escandalosa idea.

-Paga Shaoran, así es que te aconsejo que vayas a por todas. Literalmente hablando.

Ella sonrió.

-No puedo permitir eso. Pagaré con mi propio dinero.

-¿Y para qué vas a gastarlo? No tienes ni idea de lo forrado que está. Te aseguro que si compras todo el centro comercial, ni siquiera lo notará.

Sakura no tenía la intención de seguir los consejos del Escudero pero, de cualquier forma, necesitaba algo de ropa.

-De acuerdo, ¿podemos parar un momento en casa de mi madre?

-Claro. Mi misión de hoy es complacerte… en todo lo que me pidas.

Ella meneó la cabeza al ver la pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol.

Se marcharon después de hacer una llamada a la compañía aseguradora para informarles del incendio.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse más y más frustrada cada vez que Eriol pagaba las facturas sin dejar que ella se gastase nada.

-Cumplo órdenes –le dijo el Escudero por quinta vez-. Tú compras, yo pago.

Ella le contestó con un gruñido amistoso.

-¿Siempre obedeces sus órdenes?

-Siempre… pero sin dejar de quejarme.

Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras salían de la tienda y continuaban caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial. Eriol cargaba con todas las bolsas.

-¿Cuánto hace que trabajas para Shaoran? –le preguntó cuando llegaron a las escaleras mecánicas.

-Ocho años.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Pues no pareces tan mayor.

-Sí, bueno. Es que tenía sólo dieciséis años cuando empecé.

-¿Se puede ser un Escudero a esa edad?

Eriol volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo a una joven muy atractiva, vestida con una estrecha minifalda. Que bajaba junto a ellos y le dedicó su típica sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos antes de contestar a Sakura.

-No me enteré de lo que era Shaoran hasta mucho después. Al principio, creía que no era más que un tío podrido de dinero con el complejo de "vamos a ayudar al chico pobre".

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que llegaban a la planta baja y se encaminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Y por qué te dio esa impresión?

Eriol acomodó las bolsas que sujetaba.

-Señora, tiene junto a usted al hijo de un criminal reincidente. Mi padre murió en Angola, hace ya once años, durante un motín en la prisión.

Sakura hizo una mueca al pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser perder a su padre de esa manera.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Era una bailarina exótica en uno de los garitos de Bourbon Street. Crecí en la parte trasera del club donde trabajaba, ayudando a los gorilas a echar a los clientes.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor ante el panorama que Eriol describía.

-Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera mucha importancia.

-No te preocupes. Puede que mi madre haya cometido errores, pero es una madre estupenda; una señora de armas tomar. Hizo todo lo que pudo con lo que teníamos. Mi padre la abandonó cuando sólo tenía quince años y mi abuelo la echó de casa. Así es que nos quedamos ella y yo y, mientras tanto, mi padre se dedicaba a entrar y salir de la prisión. Nunca tuvimos gran cosa, pero siempre me ha querido mucho.

Sakura sonrió al percibir el amor que destilaba la voz de Eriol. Era obvio que adoraba a su madre.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Shaoran?

Eriol se detuvo unos instantes, como si estuviese sopesando el mejor modo de contarlo.

-Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, estaba ya harto de ver a mi madre agachar la cabeza, avergonzada; de ver cómo se quedaba sin comer para que yo tuviese un poco más. Recuerdo que la acompañaba al trabajo y veía el hambre que se reflejaba en su rostro cada vez que miraba los escaparates de las tiendas –dijo, suspirando-. Esa mirada hambrienta nunca la abandonaba.

El rostro de Eriol adoptó una expresión dura antes de continuar.

-Mi madre es la mujer más dulce y con mejor corazón que Dios ha puesto en este mundo y no podía soportar ver cómo se degradaba para que yo tuviese un plato de comida; ni cómo los hombres la buscaban a todas horas; ni la expresión de sus ojos cada vez que deseaba algo que jamás podría tener.  
A los trece años, decidí que no podía más y comencé a robar.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogía. No podía felicitarlo por lo que había hecho, pero tampoco iba a condenarlo.

-Una noche, los chicos de la pandilla con la que me movía decidieron asaltar a una pareja de turistas y me negué. Una cosa era robar en las tiendas y entrar en las casas de los ricos, y otra muy diferente hacer daño a la gente. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Así que, aunque fuese un ladrón, Eriol había conservado su sentido del honor, pensó Sakura.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó.

-Los chicos se enfadaron y decidieron que no les iría mal practicar unos cuantos golpes conmigo. Me tumbaron en el suelo y comenzaron a aporrearme; pensé que iba a morir allí mismo pero, no sé cómo, de repente, lo único que vi fue la mano de un tío que me ayudaba a levantarme y me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-¿Era Shaoran?

Eriol asintió.

-Me llevó al hospital y pagó la factura. Me cosieron las heridas de los navajazos y las brechas de la cabeza. Se quedó conmigo hasta que llegó mi madre y, mientras la esperábamos, me preguntó si quería trabajar para él, haciendo encargos después de clases.

A Sakura le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse al adolescente enterado y sabelotodo que había sido Eriol. Haber sido capaz de penetrar en esa personalidad tan cáustica y ver lo bueno que había debajo, decía mucho a favor de Shaoran.

-¿Y accediste?

-Al principio no. No estaba muy seguro de querer estar cerca de un tío que tenía todo el dinero del mundo. Además, mi madre sospechaba de él. Aún lo hace, de hecho. No le entra en la cabeza por qué me paga tanto por hacer prácticamente nada –dijo con una carcajada-. Todavía cree que nos dedicamos al tráfico de drogas.

Ella resopló por la ocurrencia. Pobre mujer.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que Shaoran es un Howard Hughes con complejo de Dios. –Al instante se puso serio y la miró con gravedad-. Le debo la vida. No sé dónde estaría ahora mismo si no me hubiera encontrado aquella noche. Bueno, seguro que no sería un estudiante de derecho de la universidad de Loyola ni conduciría un Jaguar. Puede que Shaoran sea un capullo de primera, pero debajo de esa fachada hay un tío decente.

Sakura reflexionó sobre las palabras de Eriol mientras salían del centro comerciar y colocaban las bolsas en el maletero de su flamante Jaguar negro. Nada más sentarse en el asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de seguir con la conversación.

-¿Cuándo te dijo Shaoran la verdad?

Eriol puso en macha el coche y salió del estacionamiento.

-Cuando me gradué en el instituto y me hizo la oferta de ser su Escudero de forma permanente.

-¿Qué es exactamente un Escudero?

Eriol se incorporó al tráfico y, al cambiar de marcha, Sakura vio en su mano derecha un curioso tatuaje, con una extraña inscripción en griego que se asemejaba a una tela de araña, y comenzó a preguntarse si todos los Escuderos tendrían la misma marca.

-Nuestro trabajo consiste en proteger a los Cazadores Oscuros durante el día y en proporcionarles cualquier cosa que necesiten: comida, ropa, coches, mantenimiento de sus hogares… lo que sea. En una época montábamos guardia, literalmente hablando, delante de las criptas donde dormían; y de ahí proviene el mito de que los vampiros duermen en ataúdes. Como la luz del sol es su mayor enemigo, solían en dormir en cuevas o en cámaras ocultas que no tuvieran el más mínimo resquicio por donde pudiera pasar la luz. Como recompensa por nuestros servicios, ellos nos proporcionan apoyo financiero.

-Entonces, ¿cada Cazador Oscuro tiene un Escudero?

-No. Algunos prefieren estar solos. Yo soy el primero que Shaoran ha tenido en los últimos trescientos años.

Sakura se encogió al pensar en la soledad que debía haber sufrido Shaoran durante todo ese tiempo. Se lo imaginaba vagando por su mansión, como un espíritu incapaz de encontrar el descanso, buscando un consuelo que nunca llegaba.

-¿Y si quisieras abandonarlo? –le preguntó ella.

Eriol tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

-No es tan sencillo. Hay una organización muy compleja alrededor de los Escuderos; como la del "Hotel California"… puedes entrar, pero no puedes marcharte jamás. Si alguien abandona su puesto, es sometido a vigilancia durante toda su vida y si traiciona a los Cazadores Oscuros o a los mismos Escuderos, no vivirá mucho para arrepentirse.

La funesta declaración consiguió que a Sakura se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, claro. Algunos de mis compañeros provienen de familias cuya antigüedad como Escuderos se remonta a miles de años atrás.

-Pues a mí me parece una especie de esclavitud –dijo Sakura.

-No. Si quiero puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento, pero no pedo romper el juramento que he hecho como Escudero. Una vez se hace, es inquebrantable y eterno. El día que me case mi esposa no sabrá nada de la verdadera naturaleza de Shaoran ni de lo que hago para él, al menos que ella también haya hecho el juramento. Cuando mis hijos se conviertan en adultos, tendré que decidir si entran a formar parte de eso o no. Si elijo contarles todo, tendrás que presentarse ante Acheron y Artemisa; ellos estudiarán las solicitudes y decidirán si sirven o no.

Eso sí que resultaba aterrador ya que, mientras lo escuchaba, se le ocurrió algo espantoso.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? No irán a pensar que soy una amenaza, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Eriol adoptó una expresión mortalmente seria cuando la miró, tras detenerse en un semáforo.

-Si así lo consideran, uno de los Escuderos acabaría contigo.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Eso no es muy reconfortante.

-No pretendo que lo sea. Nos tomamos nuestras obligaciones muy en serio. Los Cazadores Oscuros son los únicos que garantizaban que la humanidad no sea esclavizada o extinguida. Sin ellos, los apolitas o los Daimons acabarían dominándonos.

Shaoran estaba tumbado en la cama, haciendo todo lo posible para conciliar el sueño, pero una y otra vez, sentía a Sakura en su interior. Estaba viendo los restos de su casa. Lo sabía. Sentía sus lágrimas, su ira y su desesperación.

Cómo la deseaba.

Cómo deseaba poder estar junto a ella en esos momentos para consolarla. Nunca antes le había molestado el hecho de no poder salir a la luz del día, pero ahora lo fastidiaba. Si no fuese u Cazador Oscuro podría estar con ella y ofrecerle su fuerza y su apoyo.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo e intentó alejar el dolor. Había elegido su destino en un momento en que se encontraba cegado por la rabia y la angustia, y ahora no podía escapar de él. Artemisa guardaba su ejército celosamente y había puesto tan alto el listón que sólo se sabía de tres Cazadores Oscuros que hubieran recuperado su alma en todos esos años.

El resto había muerto en el intento.

-¿Y, de todos modos, para qué necesito el alma? –se preguntó en voz baja al tiempo que abría los ojos y fijaba la mirada en el dosel de tonos dorados y marrones que cubría la cama-. Lo único que hace es debilitar a un hombre.

Su vida tenía una razón de ser. Un propósito.

¿Y entonces por qué deseaba a Sakura en lo más profundo de su ser y tan desesperadamente?

Era una sensación que no había experimentado desde hacía siglos y, en la única ocasión en la que había sentido algo así, acabó traicionado a todos los que le habían amado.

-No volveré a ser débil –susurró. No es que pensara que Sakura pudiera hacerle daño intencionadamente, no. Lo que temía es que una vez le entregara el corazón y su lealtad, para él no habría marcha atrás. La cosa era bien simple: estaba asustado de sí mismo y de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

Tras visitar los restos de la casa de Sakura y detenerse unos momentos en casa de su madre, Eriol condujo hasta el corazón del Barrio Francés y aparcó en una calle lateral, cerca de Chartres, hacia donde se dirigieron a pie. El Escudero guió a Sakura a través de la concurrida zona comercial y se detuvo frente a una tiendecita llamada "Dream Dolls and Accesories."

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué se detenían en una tienda de muñecas?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó mientras él le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-Vamos a ver a la señora que hace las muñecas.

_Normal, si haces una pregunta estúpida…_

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No creo que haga Barbies de tamaño real.

Eriol resopló y la dejó pasar delante de él.

-No estoy buscando ninguna Barbie y este encargo no es para mí. Es para Shaoran.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

Antes de que el Escudero contestara, una señora mayor que estaba sentada en un banco de trabajo situado junto a la puerta, llamó la atención de Sakura. Sostenía una Barbie a la que estaba retocando el rostro.

La mujer llevaba un extraño artefacto de color naranja en la cabeza, con un pequeño reflector y una lente bifocal. El artilugio le cubría el pelo, totalmente blanco, que llevaba recogido en un apretado moño. Sus ojos marrones eran alegres y brillantes.

-Eriol, chiquitín –le dijo con tono maternal-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en una tarde como ésta y con una acompañante tan hermosa? Espera, creo que es la primera vez que te veo con una chica. –Mientras hablaba lo señalaba con un diminuto pincel-. Una chica que bien merece la pena llevar al lado. Es guapísima, y no me refiero a su aspecto físico; tú ya me entiendes.

Eriol se mesó el cabello y, avergonzado, miró a Sakura.

-Liza, amor mío –le dijo casi a los gritos, dedicándole su pícara y encantadora sonrisa-. ¿Es que necesito una razón para venir a ver tu encantador rostro?

La anciana rió ante el comentario.

-Puede que sea vieja, Eriol Hiraguizawa, pero no soy estúpida –dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza que hicieron que el ar5tefacto se agitara-. Mi vieja antena aún funciona y, si mal no recuerdo, hace ya más de un siglo que un hombre como tú vino a hacerme una visita por gusto. Ahora, acércate y dime al oído lo que necesitas.

Eriol la obedeció y Sakura comprendió quela señora estaba sorda. De hecho, el Escudero le hablaba tan alto que podía escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras.

Hasta escuchó cómo le pedía explosivos plásticos.

-Recuerda –le dijo él-. Shaoran quiere uno exactamente igual al de Touya.

-Ya te he oído, Eriol –le contestó Liza pacientemente-. ¿Acaso crees que estoy sorda? –le preguntó mientras miraba a Sakura y le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Cuándo vengo a por todo? –le preguntó Eriol.

Liza hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Dame un día o dos, ¿vale? –Alzó la muñeca que tenía en las manos y lo amonestó-: Una Barbie no espera, ni siquiera por un Cazador Oscuro.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Claro Liza, gracias.

Camino de la puerta, la anciana los detuvo.

-¿Sabes, querida? –le dijo a Sakura, acercándose a ella. La señora apenas medía metro y medio. Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y continuó-: Tienes un aura muy especial. Como la de un angelito.

Sakura sonrió, agradecida.

-Gracias.

Liza se alzó las lentes y se acercó a una estantería colocada junto a la puerta. Se puso de puntillas y cogió una Barbie que había restaurado ella misma. La muñeca tenía el pelo largo, rizado y negro, unas diáfanas alitas de ángel e iba vestida con hermoso vestido blanco bordado con perlas.

Sakura jamás había visto nada tan hermoso y delicado.

Liza se la ofreció.

-Se llama Starla. Le pinte el rostro como el de una señora que viene muy a menudo por aquí. –Se acercó la muñeca al oído, como si la Barbie le estuviera hablando; asintió y se la dio a Sakura-. Dice que quiere irse a casa contigo.

Sakura la miró boquiabierta. Más aún al ver el precio en la etiqueta que colgaba de la muñeca: cuatrocientos dólares.

-Gracias, Liza, pero no puedo aceptarla –rehusó, intentando devolvérsela.

Liza hizo un gesto con la mano, negándose a aceptar la muñeca de nuevo.

-Es tuya, cariño. Necesitas un ángel que cuide de ti.

-Pero…

-Está bien… -le dijo Eriol, indicándole con un gesto que saliera de la tienda. En voz baja añadió-: Si la rechazas herirás sus sentimientos. Le encanta regalarlas.

Sakura le dio un abrazo a la señora.

-Gracias, Liza. La guardaré como un tesoro.

Estaban ya en la puerta cuando Liza los detuvo de nuevo y cogió a Starla de los brazos de Sakura.

-Se me olvidaba una cosa –les dijo-. Starla es muy especial. –La anciana sujetó a la muñeca por las piernas y presionó la cabeza hacia abajo. De los pies de la Barbie surgieron dos finas hojas metálicas de unos ocho centímetros de largo.

-Especialmente diseñadas para los Daimons –anunció Liza, tirando de la cabeza de la muñeca para que las hojas volvieran a ocultarse-. La belleza, si es letal, resulta mucho más práctica.

_Estupendo_, pensó Sakura. No estaba muy segura de cómo manejar la situación.

La anciana le devolvió la muñeca de nuevo y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Tened mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendremos –le contestó Eriol y, en esta ocasión, consiguieron llegar a la calle.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar la muñeca, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

Eriol se estuvo riendo de ella todo el camino de regreso al coche.

-Liza es una Escudera, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Sakura, al tiempo que entraba en el Jaguar y colocaba a Starla, con mucho cuidado, en su regazo.

-Está retirada, pero sí. Ha sido Escudera y uno de los Oráculos durante treinta y cinco años, hasta que dejó el cuidado de Xander a manos de Brynna.

-¿Liza es quien fabrica las botas de Shaoran?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

-Las armas más grandes las fabrica otro Cazador Oscuro; las espadas, las botas y ese tipo de material. Liza hace armas pequeñas, como colgantes con explosivos. Es una artista consumada a la que le encanta transformar joyas y otros objetos de aspecto inofensivo en armas letales.

Sakura soltó el aire lentamente.

-En serio, dais mucho miedo.

El comentario hizo que Eriol soltara una carcajada antes de mirar el reloj.

-Son casi las tres. Aún tenemos que ir a casa de Touya y tengo que levarte de vuelta antes de que oscurezca, así es que hay que darse prisa.

-Vale.

Salieron de la ciudad y tardaron unos cuarenta minutos en llegar a los pantanos.

Tras descender por un largo y sinuoso camino sin asfaltar, llegaron a una enorme y vieja construcción que se asemejaba a un cobertizo. Si no hubiera sido por las cerraduras que aseguraban las puertas, Sakura habría creído que hacía por lo menos un siglo que no se utilizaba. Bueno, por eso y por el extraño buzón que había en frente; negro y atravesado horizontal y verticalmente por lo que parecían ser unos gigantescos clavos plateados.

-Touya es raro –le dijo Eriol con el mando a distancia y, cuando entraron para aparcar el Jaguar, Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. El interior, hecho de ladrillos y vigas de acero, albergaba un Viper, una colección de cinco Harley Davidsons y un pequeño catamarán, amarrado en el muelle que había en la parte trasera del edificio.

-¡Guau! –balbució al fijarse en una Harley que estaba apartada del resto, negra y reluciente bajo la tenue luz. Obviamente, era una preciada posesión y recordó que era la moto que Touya montaba la noche anterior.

Eriol ignoró tanto el descapotable como las motos y se fue directo al catamarán.

-¿Es que vive en el interior del pantano? –preguntó Sakura a Eriol al acercarse al pequeño embarcadero, limpio y despejado, con espacio de sobra como para albergar otra embarcación más.

Eriol la ayudó a subir al catamarán y fue a abrir la puerta que daba al pantano.

-Sí, siendo un antiguo celta, le encanta la naturaleza. Aunque sea espantosa.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-¿De verdad es un antiguo celta?

-Ajá. Del siglo V o VI d.C. Era jefe de un clan. Su padre era un Sumo Sacerdote Druida y su madre lideró al clan antes que él.

-¿En serio?

Asintió mientras soltaba las amarras del bote y saltaba a su interior. Una vez Sakura se acomodó, Eriol arrancó la embarcación.

-¿Cómo se convirtió en Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó ella a voz en grito para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del motor.

-Los miembros del clan lo traicionaron –le contó Eriol al tiempo que salían del cobertizo y se internaban en el pantano-. Le dijeron que necesitaban sacrificar a alguien de su sangre. La elección estaba entre él o su hermana. Él se ofreció pero, tan pronto como lo tuvieron atado, mataron a su hermana delante de sus narices. Se volvió loco pero, puesto que estaba atado, no podía hacer nada. Cuando se acercaron a él para matarlo juró vengarse de todos ellos.

¡Jesús!, ¿es que ninguno de ellos había tenido una vida feliz?

-¿Mató a todos los miembros del clan? –le preguntó.

-Supongo.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Pobre Touya. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo horrible que sería ver cómo asesinaban a una de sus queridas hermanas delante de sus ojos. Puede que estuvieran todo el día fastidiándola, pero lo eran todo para ella y mataría a cualquiera que les hiciese daño.

El horror que ese hombre debía haber presenciado aquel día… Aún debía torturarlo.

Eriol siguió internándose en el pantano hasta que llegaron a una cabaña increíblemente pequeña. Sakura dudaba que llegara a los doscientos cuarenta metros cuadrados. El exterior parecía aún más destartalado que el cobertizo donde habían dejado el coche de Eriol. Los toscos tablones de madera eran de un color grisáceo y daba la sensación de que podía derrumbarse al soplo de la más ligera brisa.

Según se aproximaban, vio un embarcadero detrás de la cabaña, con dos generadores enormes y otro catamarán.

-¿Cómo se las apaña en la época de los huracanes? –preguntó Sakura a Eriol mientras éste apagaba el motor.

-Pues muy bien. Como uno de sus poderes es el de controlar el clima, no corre peligro alguno. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que el lugar se desplome a la luz del día, mientras él está desprevenido, durmiendo… y acabe frito.

-Les gusta el peligro, ¿no es cierto?

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, hay que tener bastante coraje para hacer lo que ellos hacen. Y coquetear con la muerte es un requisito básico.

El Escudero salió del catamarán y le advirtió que no se moviera. Caminó con mucha precaución a lo largo de un antiguo y estrecho sendero que llevaba desde el embarcadero hasta la puerta de la cabaña, y luego le hizo un gesto par que se reuniera con él.

-Atrás, Beth –le espetó a un caimán que había comenzado a acercarse a Sakura.

Ella regresó al bote de un salto.

-No pasa nada –le tranquilizó Eriol-. Protegen a Touya durante el día. Mientras estés conmigo no te harán nada.

-No estoy muy segura –le dijo mientras bajaba otra vez de la embarcación sin muchas ganas.

Cuatro gigantescos caimanes le lanzaron malévolas miradas y empezaron a seguirla de camino a la puerta. Sakura sintió que el miedo le impedía respirar cuando vio al más grande de los cuatro reptiles subir al porche tras ella y comenzar a agitar la cola con fuerza.

El animal lanzó un temible siseo.

-Cállate Beth –lo reprendió Eriol-, o te juro que me haré unas maletas muy bonitas contigo. –Se dio la vuelta y llamó a la puerta.

-Todavía no ha oscurecido, Eriol –se escuchó la voz de Touya, con ese acento tan marcado, del otro lado de la puerta; Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sabía que eran ellos-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito su srad para Shaoran antes de que se ponga el sol.

Sakura escuchó unos ruidos en el interior de la cabina. Segundos después, sonó la cerradura y la puerta se movió, dejando una estrecha abertura. Eriol la abrió del todo e invitó a Sakura a entrar.

Ella intentó ver algo en la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia, pero no lo consiguió hasta que Eriol encendió una lamparita de escritorio. Cuando vio la habitación, se quedó helada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y aquello parecía el centro de control de una instalación militar. Había ordenadores y equipos electrónicos por todos lados. Aunque el lugar y el aspecto externo del edificio no dieran muestras de ello, ese tipo era un adicto a la tecnología.

Al mirar a Touya, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de desencajarse. El tío estaba _completamente_ desnudo.

_Y tenía un cuerpo increíble._

Tenía tatuada toda la parte izquierda del torso –por delante y por detrás- y todo el brazo con unos extraños símbolos celtas en color rojo y negro. El enorme colgante, que representaba una cabeza de dragón, brillaba en la pálida luz y, aunque el hombre era pecaminosamente apuesto, de algún modo extraño, no se sentía atraída por él.

Obviamente, disfrutaba del fantástico espectáculo que tenía delante pero se dio cuenta de que no lograba acelerarle el corazón como Shaoran ni siquiera le despertaba el más leve deseo sexual.

Por otra parte, Touya no parecía sentirse avergonzado por su desnudez.

Eriol a miró con una sonrisa jocosa.

-Debería haberte advertido que los guerreros de la antigüedad ven el desnudismo como algo natural. El hecho de llevar ropa es una costumbre moderna que ninguno de ellos parece haber adoptado del todo –dijo mirando a Touya-. Celta, ponte algo antes de que le dé un pasmo.

La respuesta de Touya consistió en un gruñido

-¿Para qué? Me vuelvo a la cama coge lo que necesites y cierra con llave cuando os marchéis. –Se detuvo junto al futón, situado en la pared del fondo de la estancia, y echó una mirada hambrienta a Sakura-. Claro que, si quieres dejar aquí a Sakura, es posible que hasta me quede levantado y me muestre sociable.

Eriol resopló.

-Joder, Touya ¿es que no puedes estar una hora sin una mujer?

-Una hora no es problema, pero cuando pasan dos o tres empiezo a ponerme nervioso. –Se recostó en el futón negro, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de costado y cerró los ojos.

Por lo menos hasta que sonó el teléfono. Lanzando una maldición, Touya salió de la cama y contestó mientras Eriol se acercaba al enorme armario donde estaban las armas y cogía dos dagas de forma circular y aspecto letal.

-Wulf, ni siquiera estoy despierto todavía –masculló Touya-. Me da igual. Y además, ¿para qué me preguntas a mí sobre la antigua Grecia? ¿Viví yo allí, acaso? Coño, la respuesta es no… no lo sé; no me importa… Cuelga. –Se dio la vuelta y miró a Eriol-. Eriol, ¿sabes algo del culto de Pólux?

Eriol lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Debería llamar a Shaoran o a cualquiera de los griegos.

-¿L has oído? –Touya escuchó a su interlocutor un segundo antes de volver a hablar con Eriol-. Ash está de paseo, Brax, Jayce y Kyros están desaparecidos en combate y Shaoran no contesta al teléfono.  
Wulf dice que es muy importante.

Ambos comprendieron a la vez la relevancia de lo que Touya acababa de decir.

Touya volvió a hablar con Wulf:

-¿Cuándo llamaste a Shaoran por última vez?

Entretanto, Eriol cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Shaoran.

-Puede que esté en la ducha –sugirió Sakura.

Eriol meneó la cabeza en forma de negativa.

-Aunque lo estuviera, Rosa contestaría al teléfono.

Tras un minuto de espera, Eriol soltó el móvil.

-Algo va muy mal.

* * *

**¡Bellezas! Buenos días, tardes, noches. Acá una nueva entrega de esta maravillosa historia.**

**En este capítulo conocemos más de la vida de Eriol y un poquito de la del Celta.  
Creo que al principio aclaré que Touya y Sakura no tienen NADA de parentesco.**

**Disfrute.**

Cualquier duda, con un review, que prometo para mañana subir exclusivamente un capítulo con los reviews contestados. 3

**Las adoro y perdón por la demora.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

Shaoran se despertó en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Adormilado, notó cómo Rosa entraba al dormitorio y se preguntó el motivo, ya que la anciana jamás lo había hecho antes.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué pas…?

Su voz se desvaneció al tiempo que una red ligera y brillante lo inmovilizaba en la cama. La furia lo dejó petrificado. No podía soportar que lo mantuvieran atrapado, especialmente si estaba tumbado de espaldas. Una locura asesina se apoderó de él, exigiéndole la sangre de su captor.

Hasta que vio a Rosa.

La mujer estaba unto a la cama, con la frente cubierta de sudor, mirándolo con los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos. Murmuraba la misma letanía en español una y otra vez:

_-Tienes que matarlo, tienes que matarlo._

Muy lentamente, alzó el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano.

-Rosa –la llamó Shaoran con la voz más tranquila de la que fue capaz-. Baja el cuchillo.

_-Tienes que matarlo… -_la anciana dio un paso hacia la cama.

-Rosa, no lo hagas. Deja que me levante, por favor.

La mujer temblaba tanto que Shaoran temía que sufriera un infarto en cualquier momento. Ese frágil cuerpo no podría soportar la presión a la que lo estaban sometiendo.

-Desiderius dice que eres malo, hijo. Debes morir.

Intentó pensar en algún modo de alcanzar la mente de Rosa, confundida por toda esa locura, y traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-Rosa, tú me conoces y sabes que eso no es cierto.

La anciana alzó el cuchillo aún más.

Totalmente indefenso bajo la red, miró la brillante hoja metálica, esperando que cayera sobre él. Quería suplicar a Rosa que s detuviera, gritarle que lograra escucharlo, pero no se atrevía por temor a lo que le pudiera sucedes. Rosa estaba sometida a una enorme presión y él no quería empeorar la situación. Moriría antes de hacerle daño a la anciana.

En ese momento su móvil sonó.

-Lo sé, Desiderius –susurró en español-. Lo sé. Debe morir. –Le colocó una mano sobre el pecho, como si de ese modo pudiera inmovilizarlo aunque, de todos modos no podía moverse; la red lo tenía totalmente atrapado-. Debo despedazarlo.

Shaoran se puso rígido en el instante en que el cuchillo descendió.

Se clavó en el colchón, a escasos centímetros de él.

_-Hijo_ –susurró Rosa. Sus ojos recobraron la expresión habitual, un segundo antes de quedarse en blanco y caer al suelo.

Aterrorizado por el estado de la mujer y frenético por su propia vulnerabilidad, Shaoran forcejeó para librarse de la red, pero fue inútil. Era una de las redes de Artemisa y ninguna presa escapaba una vez capturada bajo ellas.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Rosa semejante arma? Ni siquiera Desiderius debería tener acceso a ella. Sólo un dios o semidiós podían reclamar el uso de un arma inmortal y sacarla del lugar donde se custodiaba. Y Artemisa, en particular, se encargaba de que sus armas estuvieran a buen recaudo.

¿Y cómo podía el Daimon haber controlado la mente de Rosa desde un refugio? Ninguno de ellos era tan poderoso.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Aunque sabía que era inútil, siguió forcejeando para liberarse de su confinamiento. Con cada minuto que pasaba los recuerdos afloraban a su mente.

"_¿Qué se siente, comandante?" _La voz de Valerius se burlaba de él desde el pasado. _"Estás totalmente sometido a m voluntad. Indefenso." _Todavía podía ver con nitidez la sonrisa burlona del romano, y sentir la agonía de la tortura. _"Voy a disfrutar viendo cómo te retuerces de dolor y me pides clemencia."_

La realidad comenzó a difuminarse para Shaoran. Luchó para respirar con normalidad. No volverían a atraparlo, no así. Comenzó a luchar como un poseso para librarse de la red, utilizando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Una hora después del anochecer, Eriol entró en la casa seguido de Sakura y Touya.

-¿Rosa? –gritó mientras atravesaba a la carrera la cocina y el salón, de camino hacia las escaleras-. ¿Shaoran?

No hubo respuesta. El extraño silencio resonaba en los oídos de Sakura mientras seguía al Escudero hasta la habitación de Shaoran.

Eriol abrió las puertas con tanto ímpetu que las cortinas que rodeaban la cama se agitaron por el aire.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Sakura se detuvo, temerosa, en la puerta mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lo normal, excepto las sábanas.

Aunque… Sentía que algo iba mal. Los poderes que tanto tiempo había mantenido a buen recaudo comenzaron a agitarse en su interior y conectó con Shaoran sin esfuerzo. Estaba preocupado y furioso.

Touya se acercó a la cama y lanzó una maldición al coger una red plateada.

-Esto es increíble –masculló mientras arrugaba la malla hasta reducirla a una bola que cabía perfectamente en un puño.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sakura.

-Una diktyon. Una de las redes de Artemisa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba pero, por la expresión del celta, supo que aquello no era normal. Intuyó que la red no debería estar en la cama de Shaoran cuando él no aparecía por ningún lado. Una oleada de pánico, más fuerte que la anterior, comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Y qué hace en la cama de Shaoran?

-No lo sé, pero si él estaba debajo, me temo que quienquiera que lo atrapara se lo ha llevado. –Touya se inclinó y recogió un cuchillo del suelo.

Sakura sintió que el pánico aumentaba y, en contra de su voluntad, sus poderes se despertaron por completo y conectaron con Shaoran. No le gustaba en absoluto dejar que sus habilidades psíquicas tomaran el control de su mente, pero necesitaba saber si él estaba bien. Necesitaba saber algo, cualquier cosa.

Cerró los ojos y lo vio en una estancia de aspecto aséptico. Estaba preocupado, pero no se detectaba ninguna amenaza a su alrededor.

-Llámalo al móvil –le dijo a Touya.

Él la miró con una expresión que decía a las claras: _"¿Otra vez?"_

-Ya lo hice una docena de veces.

-Pues que sean doce y una más.

A Touya no le gustó ni un pelo ese tono tan autoritario y así se lo hizo saber con la mirada.

-Vale –le concedió de mala gana-. ¿Qué más da? En ocasiones hasta las cosas más inútiles tienen un propósito en la vida. –Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó.

-No hay indicios de lucha –dijo Eriol, que estaba echando un vistazo por la habitación.

-Shaoran –espetó el celta, mirando a Sakura de forma extraña-. ¿Dónde coño estás?

Ella se acercó un poco más mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza al darse cuenta de que sus poderes no se habían equivocado.

-No te muevas hasta que lleguemos. –Touya colgó y miró a Eriol-. Está en el hospital. Rosa ha sufrido un infarto.

-¡Dios mío! –jadeó Eriol-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No me ha dicho nada más, porque no está permitido usar el móvil allí dentro. Dice que nos lo contará todo cuando lleguemos.

Shaoran se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, mitad furioso y mitad asustado. Quería la cabeza de Desiderius por lo que acababa de hacer. De un modo u otro, iba a conseguir hacerle pagar por todo.

-Por favor, que no le pase nada a Rosa –balbució por enésima vez.

-¿Shaoran?

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura se dio la vuelta y se sintió extrañamente feliz y aliviado cuando la vio acercarse.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, la atrajo hasta sus brazos y la sostuvo con tanta fuerza que ella protestó. Pero no podía evitarlo. El alivio que había sentido al verla sana y salva era demasiado intenso. Ahora que sabía lo fácil que le resultaba a Desiderius penetrar en cualquier casa, no estaba segura en ningún sitio. El Daimon podía llegar hasta ella en cualquier lado. Podía usar a cualquier persona para matarla.

La idea lo aterrorizaba y, para empeorarlo todo, en el fondo de su mente, una vocecita le dijo que Desiderius también podía usarla contra él.

Si le daban la oportunidad.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con ansia. Iba amatara ese Daimon. En cuanto Desiderius saliera de su refugio, acabaría con él. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, no se arrepentiría de darle muerte a otro ser.

Al levantar la cabeza vio la censura en los ojos de Touya. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del celta en esos momentos. Los Cazadores Oscuros tenían prohibido involucrarse en una relación sentimental. Era la primera norma del Código, y la más necesaria. Nadie podía pensar con claridad si interferían los sentimientos, y él lo sabía de primera mano.

Aún así, la existencia de esa norma no cambiaba lo que sentía por Sakura.

-Necesito que la protejas –le dijo al celta.

Touya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dime qué ha sucedido.

-Desiderius utilizó a Rosa para atraparme. La controló por completo. Si ha podido lograrlo con ella, puede hacerlo con cualquiera.

Sorprendido, Touya soltó un pequeño silbido.

-Y tú me preguntas que por qué vivo solo…

Ignoró la advertencia que yacía tras las palabras de su amigo, así como la mirada cargada de significado que lanzó a la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Shaoran miró a Sakura a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Sakura, necesito que hables con tu hermana. Dile que tenga mucho cuidado y que nunca se quede sola. Que una de tus hermanas prepare un hechizo de protección, o lo que quiera que sea que hagan, para que Desiderius no llegue hasta ella. No tenemos ni idea de los poderes que puede tener.

-Supongo que no nos enfrentamos a un Daimon normal, ¿no? –le preguntó ella.

-No. Jamás nos hemos encontrado con algo así. –Volvió a mirar a Touya-. He hablado con D'Alerian y me ha dicho que Desiderius es capaz de entrar en el subconsciente de los humanos para debilitar cualquier tipo de resistencia a sus poderes. La ayuda de D'Alerian debería ser suficiente, pero no nos garantiza protección absoluta. Llama a Acheron y dile que creo que tenemos a un dios haciendo travesuras. Alguno de ellos tiene que estar ayudando a Desiderius; no hay otra explicación posible. Y nos resultaría de gran ayuda si supiésemos quién es y por qué.

Touya asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Todo lo que pueda para poner fin a esto hoy mismo. Si consigo encontrar su refugio, voy a entrar.

Touya lo miró disgustado.

-Shaoran, no eres un Cazador Arcadio, ni un Katagari. Si entras, no serás capaz de regresar. Morirás en el intento o te quedarás atrapado para siempre entre dos dimensiones. Déjame llamar a Kattalakis…

-Ya te he dicho que no podemos poner a un Katagari cerca de este tío. Ahora lo tengo más claro que antes. Que Zeus nos ayude a todos si Desiderius consigue una de sus almas. No podemos asumir ese riesgo. –Miró a Sakura de soslayo y captó la preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro. La protegería, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer-. Segunda regla del Código: haz lo que tengas que hacer. Si muero, tú eres el siguiente. Y si llegamos a ese punto, no falles.

El celta asintió mientras Sakura agarraba a Shaoran del brazo.

-Shaoran –murmuró-. No quiero que salgas solo.

-Lo sé, Sakura. Pero Desiderius es demasiado poderoso y peligroso para dejar que campe a sus anchas. Ha estado a punto de matar a Rosa. –No quiso mencionar que también había estado a punto de matarlo a él. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba saberlo.

Gracias a los dioses que D'Alerian había sentido la confusión del subconsciente de Rosa y había llegado a punto. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención del Guardián de los Sueños, aún estaría atrapado en la cama.

Y estar atrapado en la cama sin Sakura era algo que no le apetecía demasiado.

-Eriol –lo llamó. El Escudero estaba junto a Touya-. Llámame en cuanto el médico te diga algo. –Hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

Antes de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Sakura tiró de él hasta que sus labios quedaron a la misma altura y lo besó apasionadamente. Le abrió la boca con los labios para poder alcanzar su lengua. Shaoran sentía sus manos aferrando las solapas del abrigo. Sentía la preocupación por él y eso inundó de puro gozo su malherido corazón.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo ella con brusquedad.

Él le acarició la barbilla con ternura.

-Lo tendré.

Lo vio marcharse con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Touya, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes ayudarlo?

-Créeme, odio la regla de "_nada de ayuda"_ tanto como tú. Pero si intento echarle una mano, sólo conseguiré debilitar sus poderes.

Eriol le ofreció el móvil.

-Llama a Shizuka y avísala.

Al marcar el primer número, la asaltó otra duda.

-¿Quién es el tal D'Alerian y cómo puede proteger nuestro subconsciente?

-Es uno de los Guardianes de los Sueños de los que te hablamos –le contestó Touya.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Podéis elegir a qué categoría queréis pertenecer?

Touya negó con la cabeza.

-Los Guardianes de los Sueños son una raza diferente. Son hijos de los dioses; no hay una gota de sangre humana en sus venas.

-¿Y los Cazadores Arcadios?, ¿de dónde vienen?

-Son mitad humanos, mitad apolitas. Hay Cazadores Arcadios y Cazadores Katagaria. Algunos de ellos utilizan sus poderes para fines no muy altruistas.

Sakura intentó contener el miedo que la atenazaba en esos momentos. Lo que Touya contaba parecía ser bastante serio.

-Pensaba que eran de los buenos.

-Algunos sí lo son, pero otros son asesinos,

-… con los poderes de un hechicero que puede viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio –siguió ella, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

-Y, en ocasiones, también penetran en los sueños –añadió Eriol.

Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Era mucho más feliz cuando no sabía nada de todo esto.

-Precisamente por eso hacemos todo lo que podemos para que nada de esto salga a la luz –le dijo Touya-. Créeme, los humanos no volverían a dormir por las noches si supiesen lo que los acecha en la oscuridad.

Aterrorizada, le dio la razón con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras pensaba si sería capaz de volver a dormir algún día.

Acabó de marcar el número de Shizuka. Ahora que sabía con qué se estaban enfrentando necesitaba que su hermana se cuidara del Malvado Señor de los Daimons y vigilara al Cazador Oscuro que se había convertido en su única esperanza.

Shaoran pasó gran parte de la noche rastreando las calles de Nueva Orleáns sin encontrar nada. Desiderius aún estaba en su refugio y no había ni rastro de él ni de ningún otro Daimon en las cercanías. Posiblemente se debiera a que sus poderes aún no estaban del todo bien o a que Desiderius era capaz de ocultar su presencia. Fuera lo que fuese, no encontró ni una sola pista del Daimon. Ni siquiera con la ayuda del rastreador electrónico.

Menuda suerte la suya. Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro. Y no le gustaba nada la sensación. No cuando la vida de Sakura dependía de que él encontrara a su enemigo y le parara los pies.

Asqueado y exhausto, regresó a casa. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Sakura estaba en el segundo piso. Sentía su presencia como si fuera una caricia y saber que estaba allí lo reconfortaba de un modo que no se atrevía a analizar en profundidad.

Con sólo sentirla en su casa… lo invadía la felicidad.

Pero no fue a buscarla. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente. Asuntos que necesitaba meditar. Incógnitas que resolver.

Entró en la sala de juegos y cogió el guante y la pelota de béisbol. Acto seguido, salió al atrio para lanzar unos tiros. Se concentró en la pelota y dejó que su mente vagara a través del doloroso pasado y de las dudas que aún lo asaltaban.

¿Por qué no lo había amado su esposa?

Desde el día en que Tomoyo lo traicionó, había sospechado de todo aquél que se acercaba a él. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, pero aun así no había sido suficiente. Si no había sido capaz de ganar el amor de su mujer, no podría ganar el de nade más. Lo tenía muy claro; había asimilado ese hecho con el paso de los siglos. Al igual que se había convencido de que no necesitaba a nadie.

Hasta que apareció Sakura.

La chica había resquebrajado sus defensas y ahora se sentía desnudo frente a ella. Tenía el poder de abrir su corazón y llegar hasta lo más hondo. La deseaba en cuerpo, mente y alma. Quería reclamarla por entero.

Un movimiento a su izquierda le llamó la atención. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo Sakura entraba al atrio vestida con un chándal. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas que le caían a ambos lados del rostro. La indumentaria le confería un aura inocente y casi infantil, pero no había nada que recordara a una niña en la mujer que se aproximaba a él en esos momentos.

Y esa mujer causaba una verdadera conmoción en el hombre que había en él.

-¿Hace mucho que has vuelto? –le preguntó.

Estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta cuando ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que una extraña sensación se adueñase de él. Todos sus gestos eran cariñosos.

-¿Qué haces levantada? –le preguntó él a su vez-. Son más de la cuatro de la madrugada.

-No podía dormir –contestó mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo del atrio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que llevaba el guante de Eriol. Hizo el gesto de los jugadores profesionales: alzar la mano enfundada en el guante para indicar que estaba lista.

Sonriendo, él le lanzó la bola con suavidad.

Ella la cogió y se la devolvió con tanta fuerza que, al chocar con su guante, el golpe resonó en las paredes del atrio y la palma de la mano comenzó a picarle.

-¡Uf! –jadeó, exagerando el dolor. Lanzaba mejor que Eriol-. Estoy impresionado.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Soy lo más parecido a un hijo que mi pobre padre ha tenido. Él me enseñó a jugar.

Shaoran le lanzó de nuevo la bola.

-Pues lo hizo bien.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.

Estuvieron varios minutos lanzándose la pelota en silencio.

¡Por los dioses! Nunca se había imaginado que pudiese encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a hacer esto con él a semejante hora de la madrugada. Eriol se quejaba, pero ella parecía estar contenta por el simple hecho de pasar un rato con él.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –le preguntó ella-. ¿Lo has encontrado?

-No –contestó con un suspiro-. No puedo descubrir su escondite.

-Ya lo harás.

La absoluta seguridad que transmitía la voz de Sakura le resultó extraña.

-¿Tanto confías en mis habilidades?

-No tengo ninguna duda. No dejarás que nos haga daño.

-No pude ayudar a Rosa.

-Lo siento –le dijo ella mientras cogía la pelota y se la devolvía-. Debe ser duro para ti aceptar lo ocurrido, pero tú no tuviste la culpa. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para protegerla.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula.

-Pero duele. Más de lo que creía. Aún no puedo creer que lograra controlarla.

Sakura le sonrió débilmente; sus ojos tenían una mirada cálida y afectuosa.

-Supongo que eso explica cómo entró en mi casa y en la de mi hermana.

Shaoran asintió.

-Lo más probable es que utilizase a Allison. La encontré desmayada en su habitación, igual que le ocurrió a Rosa. Supongo que la mente humana no puede soportar esa presión durante mucho tiempo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Shizuka me dijo que Allison está muy bien y que pronto estará en casa, así que Rosa se curará y volverá a la normalidad sin ningún tipo de secuelas.

-Es bueno saberlo.

No podía dejar de observarla mientras jugaba con é. con cada lanzamiento, sentía como caía más y más. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella y no podía evitarlo. No podía luchar contra ese sentimiento.

Y, según el juego se fue alargando, su deseo se intensificó. Cada vez que Sakura echaba el brazo hacia atrás y cogía impulso para lanzar la pelota, la camiseta se le ceñía al pecho. Le encantaba la forma en que se apartaba de la cara los mechones que habían quedado sueltos con el ejercicio. Y el modo en sus labios se separaban para respirar entre jadeos, cansada por el esfuerzo.

Comenzó a arrojarle la pelota por encima de la cabeza, de forma intencionada, para que tuviera que estirar el brazo al recogerla. Cada vez que lo hacía, la sudadera se alzaba y dejaba al aire una pequeña porción de su vientre que él se encargaba de devorar con los ojos. Y, cuando no lograba cogerla y tenía que ir corriendo tras ella, el movimiento hacía que sus pechos botaran y que sus caderas se balaceasen de un lado a otro. Pero lo mejor de todo era cuando se agachaba para recoger la bola y dejaba bien a la vista ese proporcionado trasero. ¡Por los dioses! Esa mujer tenía el mejor culo…

Incapaz de soportarlo durante más tiempo, se quitó el guante y lo arrojó al suelo.

Sakura se quedó helada al ver cómo Shaoran se acercaba con pasos largos y decididos. Antes de poder imaginarse lo que sucedía, la cogió en brazos y la besó ferozmente.

Esos maravillosos músculos la alejaron del suelo mientras se contraían a su alrededor. Debido a su altura, ningún hombre había sido capaz de alzarla antes, pero Shaoran parecía hacerlo sin que le costara ningún esfuerzo. El corazón le latía frenético; al lado de él se sentía tan femenina… tan pequeña… y eso le encantaba.

Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que él la devoraba con la lengua. Sentir esos duros abdominales contrayéndose bajo los muslos era como alcanzar el cielo… Ese hombre era la perfección personificada.

Shaoran le mordisqueó los labios y ahuecó las manos en torno a su trasero. Gruñendo, abandonó los labios y bajó hasta el cuello, no sin antes depositar un húmedo beso en su barbilla.

Sakura se derretía cada vez que sentía el cálido aliento de Shaoran sobre la piel. ¡Dios, sí! Esto era lo que había estado deseando durante todo el día: estar encerrada entre sus brazos, rodearlo con su cuerpo y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. La necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella hizo que se estremeciera.

Shaoran también temblaba por la intensidad del deseo. No podía evitar recordar la noche anterior, cuando se había hundido en ella, o la expresión de su rostro cuando se corrió entre sus brazos. Estaba ardiendo, pero no se atrevía a hacerle el amor. No ahora. No cuando más necesitaba de toda su fuerza para acabar con Desiderius. Pero su cuerpo no entendía de razones. Tenía que acariciarla, tenía que sentir el roce de su piel.

Antes de poder detenerse, cayó de rodillas y la tumbó en el suelo, sobre las frías baldosas.

Sakura tragó saliva al ver esa hambrienta mirada. Shaoran le estaba quitando la ropa con tanta rapidez que apenas si sentía sus manos. Pero, una vez que la tuvo totalmente desnuda, la cosa cambió. Sus caricias se hicieron más lentas. Completamente vestido, observaba su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna mientras le acariciaba los pechos, trazando su redondeado contorno y atormentando los pezones con las palmas de las manos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás –le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura sabía que no era cierto. Ella conocía la belleza de Tomoyo; pero, de todos modos, saber que él lo sentía de aquel modo le provocó un delicioso escalofrío. Él sí que era el hombre más apuesto que ella había visto jamás. Punto.

Cuando Shaoran se inclinó para besarla, ella alzó los brazos y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero él la sujetó por las muñecas y negó con la cabeza. Si dejaba que esas delicadas manos lo tocaran, estaba perdido. En lugar de decir nada, se las llevó a la boca y besó las palmas antes de volver a prestar atención a su garganta y sus pechos.

Saboreó todo ese cuerpo con los labios, la lengua y los colmillos. Y, mientras lo hacía, notó cómo despertaban sus poderes. Desesperado y consumido por el deseo, descendió depositando un reguero de besos desde sus pechos hasta la suave piel del vientre y, desde allí, siguió bajando hasta llegar a los muslos. Al instante, escuchó el jadeo de Sakura que, de forma instintiva, separó las piernas, quedando totalmente expuesta a él. En ese momento, el deseo se intensificó de tal modo que se sintió sobrecogido. Era una sensación primitiva y arrolladora. El mundo se reducía a ella. Lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos del corazón de Sakura resonando en sus oídos.

Temblando a causa de la fuerza de la pasión que lo consumía, cerró los ojos y la tomó con la boca, saboreando la dulzura de ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba.

Sakura gimió al sentir cómo la lengua de Shaoran la penetraba. Enterró las manos en su cabello y alzó las caderas, acercándose aún más a sus labios, estremecida por la ferocidad de sus caricias. No pudo evitar sisear ante la increíble experiencia de sentir a Shaoran haciéndole el amor con la boca de un modo tan voraz y desesperado. Se mostraba implacable, moviendo la lengua sobre su sexo hasta que Sakura se corrió y gritó, sin poder dejar de agitarse, mientras experimentaba el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Pero Shaoran no se apartó. Siguió atormentándola, besándola, trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua y con los labios, sin apenas rozarla, e intensificando sus caricias después para llevarla de nuevo a las puertas de otro orgasmo que prometía ser más devastador que el anterior.

Y así fue.

Cuando se relajó, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo reaccionaban al más mínimo estímulo, sobrecargadas por las sensaciones.

Con la respiración agitada, Shaoran se apartó en ese momento y, gateando al estilo de un felino, se acercó hasta cubrirla por completo. Sus ojos eran aún más oscuros que antes. Separó los labios y se quedó mirando fijamente el cuello de Sakura con un deseo tan voraz que ella se quedó perpleja.

-¿Shaoran? –lo llamó.

Apenas la escuchó a través de la neblina que le embotaba la mente. Lo único que percibía en esos momentos era su aroma, y ese cuerpo presionado bajo el suyo mientras el fuego lo consumía, exigiéndole más y más.

_Tómala. Pruébala. Reclámala._

_Hazla tuya…_

Apretó los dientes mientras contemplaba la vena que latía en el cuello de Sakura.

_Sólo una vez…_

_Una vez…_

Pero ella no o consentiría, la estaría forzando.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Sakura.

Luchó contra la parte de sí mismo que le exigía tomarla sin miramientos. La entrepierna le ardía por el deseo. Estaba fuera de control.

El aroma de Sakura lo rodeaba; no había nada más. No existía nada que no fuese ella. Y eso lo hacía muy peligroso.

Letal.

Con un gruñido, echó mano de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se obligó a apartarse de ella.

-Corre, Sakura –masculló.

Ella no dudó ni un instante. Algo iba muy mal. Agarró la ropa y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Shaoran escuchó, tendido en el frío suelo, cómo los pasos se alejaban. Rodeó su miembro con una mano y notó cómo se agitaba, dolorido, bajo la palma. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido a lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¡Por Zeus! Un minuto más y le habría hundido los colmillos en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos y siguió temblando mientras luchaba por dominarse. Por someter a esa bestia que le exigía tomar a Sakura una y otra vez, sin importar las consecuencias.

Sakura no dejó de temblar hasta que llegó a su habitación. Nunca podría olvidar la expresión animal del rostro de Shaoran cuando le había ordenado que huyera. No había tenido miedo de él antes pero, ahora que había visto claramente al Cazador Oscuro, comprendía por qué los Daimons se meaban encima cuando se topaban con él.

Intentó calmarse respirando profundamente. Lo único que siempre había deseado era una relación normal.

Pero claro, pedir normalidad a un vampiro era excederse…

Con el corazón desbocado, se miró al espejo. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos y el cuello enrojecido allí donde la barba de Shaoran la había rozado.

-¿Sakura?

Se quedó petrificada al oír su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué? –le contestó, insegura.

Él abrió la puerta pero no entró.

-¿Te he asustado?

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.

Esa mirada ardiente se clavó con más intensidad en ella.

-Lo siento.

Sakura supo que era verdad. Shaoran se sentía culpable y sus ojos lo decían con claridad.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no me has pedido que te lleve a casa? –preguntó él. Aunque hablaba casi en un susurró. Su voz resonó en el pesado silencio de la habitación.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Shaoran tardó tanto en contestar que pensó que no diría nada. Finalmente, murmuró:

-No.

La sinceridad de la respuesta la dejó atónita. Ni una declaración de amor en toda regla habría conseguido sorprenderla tanto como esa escueta respuesta.

Estaba a punto de acercase a él cuando Shaoran retrocedió y ella se dio cuenta de que aún no debía haber recuperado del todo el control de sus acciones. Pero aún así lo deseaba.

-Entonces no me iré hasta que me eches.

Se quedó helado. El mundo dejaría de existir antes de que él la apartara de su lado. Y, al instante, lo asaltó otra idea: cuando el mundo dejara de existir, él aún estaría vivo, mientras que ella… se estremeció al recordar el significado de la palabra "inmortal". Era muy consciente de que para ellos dos no había un _"y vivieron felices para siempre"._

* * *

**¡SIGO VIVA! SÓLO QUE HABÍA BORRADO POR ACCIDENTE EL DOC DÓNDE TENÍA EL CAPÍTULO 10 CON LA ADAPTACIÓN HECHA. :P **

**¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO!**

**MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS MUCHOS BESOS Y YA SABEN. CON UN REVIEW ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ.**

_**Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior. :)**_

**Dilana Li:** Jajaja. Si, se lo que se el que no te contesten un review. Yo me tardo en hacerlo, pero lo respondo. Muchas gracias linda por tus palabras. Me agrada que te guste la historia. Ya está entrando a la recta final. Faltan unos cuantos capítulos, pero está entrando a la alfombra roja para despedirse. :D  
Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review. No sabes lo mucho que me emociona.  
Beso enorme para tí.

**Ilse:** Bruja querida! Te tendré que comprar un babero para tí niña. Estás que te babeas por los hombres. Jajajaja. Me gusta causar esa intriga, y que se queden con ganas de más. :D  
Te prometo que el próximo capítulo va a haber algo de acción. Se va a saber de la pobre de Rosa y el por qué Shaoran no responde el teléfono.  
Ya te gustaría a tí estar en el lugar de Sakura y que Touya te haga la oferta de quedarte en su casa y así se muestre un caballero. ;) Jajajaja. Te amo bruja. 3

**Vidalk:** Linda, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra mucho que te halla atrapado. No dudes que la continuaré hasta el final. ¡Muchos besos!


End file.
